


Sail away with me

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Coming In Pants, Cruise Ships, Fake Marriage, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Louis in Panties, M/M, Nail Polish, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s inhumane putting four blokes in one cabin.” Louis stripped off and climbed up into his top bunk. “And why did we get the smelliest twat on the whole ship and bore of the century?”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “We clearly pissed someone off along the way.”</p><p>Louis snorted softly. “Who do I have to bend over for to get us an upgrade?”</p><p>Harry barked out a laugh. “If only it were that simple.” He rolled his eyes wistfully at Louis.</p><p>“The only way I’m going to get a two berth is to throw Payno overboard and be next in line for the deputy cruise director's job.” Louis leaned up on one elbow to look over at Harry.<br/>“Would you help me weigh his body down so I don’t go to jail?”</p><p>“Only If I can share your cabin.” Harry shuffled about, tucking the duvet between his legs, sweeping his hair up into a bun and securing it in a band. “I’m not being an accessory to murder and then still having to share with them two, no fucking way.”</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis and Harry are part of the entertainment team on board a luxury cruise liner. They hate sharing their four berth cabin with two other guys and would do anything to get a cabin of their own.<br/>One drunken night the solution was simple. They'd just get married...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karamelised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelised/gifts).



> Kara, I hope you enjoy this fic, thank you for the amazing prompts (fake marriage on board a cruise ship)
> 
> I have had so much help from my wonderful Beta's thank you so much from the bottom of my heart to [Anna](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/), [Sophie](http://www.larriesfc.tumblr.com/), [Susette](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Vikki](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/): you are all amazing and I love you to bits x

Harry loved his job he truly did, but a 5am bedtime and a 6:30am alarm did nothing to strengthen this conviction.

 

The room stank of stale booze, sweat, and farts, and Harry felt the bile burn the back of his throat. His head was hammering, his stomach heaving, and the stench of three other blokes, particularly farting Martin, was hard to handle in his delicate state.

He swung out of his top bunk bed, stumbled to the bathroom, took a piss, and turned the shower on. Pulling his lower eyelids down, he squeezed some brightening drops onto his eyeballs hoping to eradicate the bloodshot. He squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and stepped into the shower.

 

It was like a conveyor belt in the mornings. Louis was ready to swap with him, stood with his forehead against the cool wall; apparently he was in exactly the same shape as Harry.

“Who's fucking idea was the tequila?” Louis spoke but barely moved his lips.

Harry felt the bitter rise of bile again. “Shhh,” Harry groaned, holding either side of his head, applying pressure to his throbbing skull.  “Never drinking again.”

 

Fifteen minutes later they were dressed in their formal day uniform of white pressed trousers and navy blazer. Leaving the other two fast asleep, they headed to the atrium to begin the long day of disembarking the old passengers and embarking the new ones onto the cruise ship Opal Princess.

They stood in line with a selection of the dance troupe, smiles plastered on their faces, saying goodbye as sincerely as they possibly could.

Harry spotted the married guy who'd pursued him all holiday. He’d stuffed a piece of paper into Harry’s pocket with his room number and times when his wife would be playing bingo and the slots begging him to call by, offering to relieve any pressures Harry might have. Harry politely declined, recounting the well used company policy of no fraternising with the passengers. This was a rule that was constantly abused, but the marrieds were an absolute no no. You don't create shit like that in a confined space like a cruise ship, but the singletons were fair game and Louis and Harry had plenty of game.

 

A cruise ship was a mini community. The same crew lived, worked and socialised with each other, ate together, slept together, and (more often than not) had sex with each other and you couldn't escape it. You slept with a crew member, you had to face them day after day, night after night, for your tour of duty.

 

Harry and Louis were part of the entertainment team. They held quizzes, taught basic dance classes, called bingo, hosted the night time entertainment, and brought the party to every corner of the ship. Embarking day was always a long day. They had to bid farewell to the leaving passengers with just the right amount of empathy for their holiday being at an end, then turn on the frivolity for the newly arriving passengers. They had to man the muster drill where all the passengers congregated at their given lifeboat station and instruct them how to put on a life jacket and leave the ship in case of emergency. Then it was up to the lido deck, by the pools to host a huge sail away party, something they did every time they left a port.

 

“Farewell, safe onward journey.” Louis and Harry shook so many hands.

“Hope you enjoyed your holiday, hope to see you back soon.” They had so many lines, it just rolled off the tongue no matter how rough they were.

By 10 o'clock the ship was empty, an hour of down time before the new influx.

“I need food, I'm shaking like a shiteing dog.” Louis grabbed Harry's arm to steady himself. Harry hadn't noticed how pale Louis had become.

“Come on.” Harry frowned, taking in Louis’ pallor. He guided him to the staff lifts, pressing three for the staff buffet. A full English with tons of tea and juice was exactly what they both needed.

“Thought I was going to pass out.” Louis mopped up his plate with a slice of toast. “My legs were like jelly.”

Harry grimaced at Louis. "Should've said sooner." He rubbed his eyes, yawning wide, his jaw almost locking. “Why didn't we go to bed at two like we said we would? Fucking embarkation day and we are both hanging.”

Louis tapped his leg under the table. “Paracetamol and we’ll be good as new.”

 

The ship was about to embark on a two week cruise around the Mediterranean, visiting ports in Spain, France, Italy, and lastly Gibraltar on the way home. It was a fairly standard summertime cruise.

 They both took their tea to the comfy chairs at the far end of the buffet and closed their eyes for half an hour before the next round of meet and greets would start.

 

“Hazza, Tommo.”

Harry cranked one eye open. “Shh Niall, too loud.”

Niall plonked down on a seat. “Seen that new dancer? Fuck she's gorgeous.”

“Does she have a dick?” Louis spoke without opening his eyes. “Because if not, she's all yours.”

Niall sighed. “Just humour me, please.”

“Still too much noise.” Harry was trying to curl his ridiculously long torso into a ball in the chair.

“Time did you get in?” Niall wasn’t going to give them any peace.

“Five,” Louis groaned. “Fucking Zayn and his drinking games.”

“You didn't have to join in,” Niall pointed out to them, turning to see if he had time for more coffee. “Want anything?” Harry and Louis both shook their heads. Niall wandered off.

 

“Guys.”

Louis tried to look alive, recognising the voice of their immediate boss, Jeff.

“Boss?”

“Can you take muster in the Glass house, Lou, and Haz, will you cover Havana bar?” They both nodded.

“Weather is looking good for full outdoor sailaway so, party faces on lads.” Jeff strode off.

He was the deputy cruise director, above him was James, mister entertainment himself.  Born to do this job, he was the life and soul of the Opal Princess entertainment team.

 

“Come on.” Harry unfurled his body, stretching and cracking his back at the same time, holding his hand out to pull Louis up. “Two more hours of painted smiles and then we can go have a little kip.”

 Louis rubbed his eyes, ducking to catch his reflection in the window so he could rearrange his fringe. “Two hours.  We can do this.  Lead the way, Haz.”

 

They greeted families, couples, singletons, groups of friends, and lastly a huge wedding party.

They both spotted conquests for the fortnight, each of them having a type that didn’t seem to encroach on the each other's territory. It somehow to worked for them.

 

“I’m sure mine had his nipple pierced.” Harry rubbed his hands together gleefully, eyes flashing at Louis. “I could just see something like a bar through his tank.”

“I love how confident you are calling him ‘mine’.” Louis elbowed Harry playfully.

“He gave me the come on! He looked me up and down, stared at my bulge, and licked his lips. I think I’m in there.” Harry waggled his head side to side confidently.

“Mine’s packing.  He had that cocky confidence of a man with a big dick.” Louis coughed into his hand. “I win.” He clamped his top and bottom teeth together and grinned manically.

 

They both got back to an empty [cabin](https://cdn.logitravel.co.uk/contenidosShared/cruises/ship/807/staterooms/16725/generic.jpg).  It still smelled stale, but it was a whole lot better than it had been.

“It’s inhumane putting four blokes in one cabin.” Louis stripped off and climbed up into his top bunk. “And why did we get the smelliest twat on the whole ship and bore of the century?”

Harry shrugged. “We clearly pissed someone off along the way.”

Louis snorted softly. “Who do I have to bend over for to get us an upgrade?”

Harry barked out a laugh. “If only it were that simple.” He rolled his eyes wistfully at Louis.

“The only way I’m going to get a two berth is to throw Payno overboard and be next in line for the deputy cruise director's job.” Louis leaned up on one elbow to look over at Harry.  
“Would you help me weigh his body down so I don’t go to jail?”

“Only If I can share your cabin.” Harry shuffled about, tucking the duvet between his legs, sweeping his hair up into a bun and securing it in a band. “I’m not being an accessory to murder and then still having to share with them two, no fucking way.”

 

 

A swift power nap did them the world of good. They set their alarms and made it bang on time to attend the [muster drill](http://vintage.johnnyjet.com/photos/Seabourn-Odyssey-2009-47.JPG). Louis helped a lady called Joyce put her life jacket on. She pinched his cheeks twice and his bum once. Louis kept his smile plastered on.

 

Harry ducked out faster from his drill, his eyes scanning around The Glass House until he spotted Louis cornered by a family. Louis gave Harry the rescue me signal, scratching his nose and tugging on his ear.

“Louis, sorry.” Harry smiled sugary sweet at the family. “We’re needed.”

Louis scooted around them, waving and smiling as Harry pulled him away.

 

They rushed back to their cabin to change into [lido wear](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/sjuwOH8s9iM/maxresdefault.jpg), white knee shorts and a blue polo shirt.

 

“Babe, I know. I know, babe, I can’t say it, the others are here now.” Joe, their fourth cabin sharer was laid on his bed, talking to his girlfriend Martha, having the same conversation he always had, reassuring her he loved her, telling her how much he missed her, and how miserable his existence was without her.

Louis and Harry communicated with their eyes. Mainly rolling them, grimacing, pulling the edges of their lips down in a frown and pretending to puke at his sickly declarations of love.

“Joe, sailaway.” Louis prompted him, tapping his watch.

“Babe, I gotta go.  Love love kissy kissy love you, so so so much cuddle bum.” Joe smacked his lips into the phone. “I miss youuuu, miss youuuu, miss youuuu.” Joe hummed the lines from Blink 182 down the phone.

Louis turned away, shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to hold his laugh in. Harry bit on his finger, a low hum coming from his throat.

“Fuck off, you two.” Joe swung his body off the bed. “I really miss her, ok?”

“We know, Joe.  We hear you tell her every bloody day, mate.” Louis clapped him in the shoulder. “But it's five to four and we need to get our arses up to Lido, so sort yourself out lad, come on.” Louis cajoled him. “Sun, sea, and Gangnam Style, what more could one need in life, eh?”

 

The passengers all stood around, cocktails in hand, watching the [sail away party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABVk7fSOS3A). The entertainment staff had a routine that they did, dancing choreographed moves to popular songs. It was all very simple, Jeff walked around encouraging the holidaymakers to join in. James danced and commentated down a microphone, giving spot prizes of cheap champagne to people joining in and dancing.

 

“Ha! Look, I was right!  By the whirlpool, my guy with a nipple bar.” Harry waggled his eyebrows at Louis as they waited for the next song to start.

The guy was stood topless, with a very definite nipple bar through his right nipple. Wearing bright turquoise board shorts, one foot crossed over the other, cocktail in hand, head tilted watching Harry and the gang dance to YMCA.

Harry gave it extra, thrusting his hips and sticking his arse out.

“It's gonna be a good cruise.” Harry poked his tongue out to the side, teeth bared.

Louis shook his head laughing. “Dirty bastard,” he muttered under his breath, smile still plastered on his face.

“Says you.” Harry nudged Louis, shaking his head.

 

They got the evening entertainment off to a great start. Harry and Jade hosted a music quiz and Louis and Liam taught the first of many dance classes. They started off with a simple line dance.

“Kick ball change left, kick ball change right, bo-ooooox step, body roll once, body roll twice, boooogie back,” Louis slowly went over the steps. “Ok, now we’ll show you with music.”

Liam unpaused the music and scooted over next to Louis, Billy Ray Cyrus flooded the Manhatten Lounge.

“And Kick ball change left..” Louis gyrated his hips, his arse looking great in his white formal trousers.

“Body roll.” He flung his arms out, rolling his hips, a few wolf whistles ringing around the room.

 

“Hey cheeky,” Louis laughed cocking his hip dramatically. “Ok everyone try it now.”

It was hilarious, people stepping the wrong way, starting on the wrong foot, standing on toes, crashing into each other but what a great way to break the ice with fellow passengers.

By the end of the session, there were groups of people wandering off together to get drinks and dinner in one of the many restaurants.

“Think that went well,” Liam grinned at Louis.

“Well how could it not with my moves, arse, and cute face and your...umm...pausing skills.”

Liam elbowed him. “Cheeky sod, I’ll have you know Claude, the dance troupe leader, is always trying to poach me to join the dancers.”

“Ooh, hark at you,” Louis teased him. “I’d go, Li.  Let me be next in line for deputy cruise director.”

Liam had been on the ships a little longer than Louis. They’d met on one of the sister ships and had been friends ever since. Liam had great ambition and took his job seriously, often refusing to party in favour of an early night. Louis had yet to discover his sensible side.

They waited for Harry and Jade, who were just finishing up their quiz, and then they were all heading over to the theatre to greet the guests going to see the headline show of the night, a west end style stage show of the best of Motown.

“Drink of the night is rum in the crew bar,”  Jesy informed them, wrinkling her nose.

“Not keen on rum either, but fancy a good blow out tonight.” Cher rubbed her hands together.

 

When the meet and greet was over, they all split up and went to one of the many lounges and clubs to get the party started. Louis and Harry stuck together, going first to the Manhattan bar. The resident band was on playing songs from the sixties, but there were only a couple of people on the dance floor. Louis and Harry changed that, bringing people up and dancing with them.

 

_‘Why do you build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down, and mess me around..’_

Harry held the elderly lady by the hand, twirling her under his arm, swaying his body, singing along to the song. Louis did the same, dancing with two sisters in their fifties, twirling one then the other, smiling and singing along. The dance floor slowly filled up, so with their job done they escaped up to Club Eighteen. It was given this name because it was right at the top of the ship on deck eighteen, and also that was the age you had to be to go into the club.

One wall was just windows looking out into the dark of the night, the other was a video wall with images playing of places around the world. Famous landmarks by night, lit up. Caribbean beaches with parties in full swing, a helicopter swooping around the London eye at night.

 

It was nineties hour in the disco, Pulp and The Spice Girls played one after the other. Louis and Harry were experts at breaking the ice and opening up the dancefloor. No one ever liked to be the first up,  and they were there to make that happen. Both of the lads they had their eye on were in the club.

“Mine’s here,” Louis tilted his head cockily.

“So’s mine.” Harry stuck his neck out pulling a face at Louis.

“Bet I get some before you,” Louis challenged.

“We’ll see about that, sunshine.” Harry flicked his hair and strutted across the dance floor, making a beeline straight for the guy. Louis pursed his lips in a wry smile.

“Cocky twat,” he murmured.

 

As soon as the ship was in full party mode, the crew could stand down and go party themselves. Down in the depths of the ship, away from all the passengers, there was a whole different world. The crew quarters.

A huge dining buffet served food twenty four hours a day, a laundry kept their uniforms laundered and pressed and the hub of the ship for the crew was the crew bar. A subsidised club which had just as much entertainment as the passenger clubs above. Karaoke, dancing and entertainment in the form of comedians and singers played every night to give the crew a much needed social life away from the passengers.

 

Louis had long since lost Harry. Harry having wandered off with the guy after Louis got chatting to a couple in the club.

“Haz pulled?” Jesy shifted her bag and jacket from a couple of chairs she had saved for them.

“Think so.”

A hand clasped Louis’ shoulder. “Miss me?” Harry plonked into the chair next to Louis, his cheeks a little flushed, his hair ruffled.

“You look a bit glassy eyed.” Louis’ eyes swept down Harry's disheveled clothing.

“Blew me, bit wild actually.” Harry shrugged his blazer off, tucking his legs under the table.

“You’re a jammy twat.” Louis narrowed his eyes, poking Harry in the ribs.

“Heyyyyy, envy is a terrible thing, Louis Tomlinson.” Harry wagged his finger at him, grinning cockily.

“Lost sight of mine, might go find him.” Louis shuffled about distractedly.

“Nah, come dance first.” Harry pulled Louis up. “Dancing is almost as good as coming.” Harry quiet shouted in Louis’ ear.

“Shut yer gob.” Louis flounced off, hitting the dance floor first and going wild to the music.

 

Sunday’s alarm wasn’t nearly as brutal as the previous day. Harry had golf practice on the top deck and Louis had a walking tour of the ship, showing the new passengers where everything was.

Martin and Joe had been up early for Opal TV, 'Wake up,' a daily morning television programme that the passengers are able to watch as they get ready for their morning. It explains the activities for the day, weather, news interests, and if it’s a port day, disembarking instructions. James and Jeff always presented it from a different part of the ship, with two people from the entertainment team to help behind the scenes but also to gain some experience if they are chasing promotion as it would then be part of their daily job.

 

“It’s nice only having two of us for the shower.” Harry stood in his towel, having a shave as Louis showered, all inhibitions lost in these tiny cabins.

“I know,” Louis lamented. “One day we will have a nice cabin.”

 

The rest of the day was spent calling bingo, hosting a cocktail mixing demonstration, and a single’s meetup in the Glass House.

Harry and Louis managed to grab lunch together before they had to rush off to other activities.

“My guy grabbed me in the atrium earlier.” Louis munched on sushi for lunch.

“Sounds painful,” Harry quipped.

“Told him I’d be up in the club at midnight.” Louis batted his eyelashes. “The Tommo never fails.”

“You’re supposed to be hosting the LGBTQ midnight buffet meetup.” Harry licked at some soy sauce on his lip.

“Fuck, bollocks, crap, I forgot all about that,” Louis sighed, licking his fingers and taking a drink of his sparkling water.

“I’ll host it, you go off and enjoy yourself.  Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, it’s ok,” Harry tutted dramatically.

“You sure, Haz? Look after them! Cheers, love.” Louis didn’t give him a chance to change his mind. “See you at the pool at two.”  Louis dashed off for his dance class.

 

The weather was getting hotter the further south they travelled. They hosted pool games in the afternoon, all of them ending up in the pool fully clothed. It was a nice early finish for them, getting back to their cabin for three. It was formal evening on board the ship which meant full black tie evening attire.

“Sunbathe or sleep?” Louis stripped out of his wet deck uniform.

“Oh both sound good, couple of hours snoozing by the pool.” Harry pulled on little yellow swim shorts.

The staff had a [small pool](http://static3.myship.com/photos/78676_8.jpg) right at the front of the ship, it was busy but they managed to find two loungers in the sun.

“Do my back.” Louis threw his suncream to Harry, turning away and just inching his shorts down to below where his waistband sat.

“Cute shorts these with the turtles on.” Harry began to rub the cream into Louis’ back.

“Ta, my mum bought me them.” Louis’ back muscles rippled at Harry’s touch. “Oh I’ve gone all shivery, look at my nipples, you could hang your coat on them.”

Harry laughed. “Nutter, keep still.” Harry manhandled him a little jerking him around so he could see if he had got him everywhere. “Arse now.” Harry pulled the elastic away, sweeping his hand inside, brushing against the top of Louis’ arse cheeks, rubbing the cream into the bottom of Louis’ back.

“Hey, no handling the goods, I know it’s gorgeous but...” Louis snapped his head over his shoulder, as Harry burst out laughing, scrunching his face up. “Cheeky twat, don’t you screw your nose up at my arse.”

“It’s all white,” Harry chuckled.

“And what colour is yours?” Louis snapped the back of Harry’s shorts to see two little mounds of white. “Oh look, pasty English white arse, what a surprise.” Louis rolled his eyes sarcastically.

“Heyyy.” Harry twisted away. “My arse is worshipped, I’ll have you know.”

Louis pulled his sunglasses down his nose to look at Harry with confusion in his eyes.

“There’s nowt there, it’s like two cherry stones.” Louis ringed his thumb and index finger into small circles. “Mine is like a peach I’ve been told.” He squeezed the air with both hands. “Juicy.”

 

They finished creaming each other and settled down, earbuds in. Louis hummed low to the songs on his phone, his feet tapped against the bottom of the sunbed.

Harry watched him for a while, laid on his front with his head turned towards him, Louis was in the exact same position.

“Thanks for stepping in for me tonight.” Louis cranked one eye open, pulling one earbud out. “Working so your best friend can go have some cock, that’s a proper bestie, is that.”

Harry slid his leg over and poked Louis’ calf with his big toe. “I’m sure I can come up with something that you can do for me.”

 

They snoozed for a few hours, soaking up the sun. Louis went and got them frozen smoothies, Harry half sitting up texting his mum back.

Louis crept back behind him and plonked the ice cold glass on Harry’s belly.

“Ooof FUCK.” Harry flinched, the ring of condensation glistening on his skin.

Louis slid onto his sunbed. “Just cooling you down, you look a bit sweaty.” Louis manoeuvred the straw into the corner of his mouth, the thick liquid having to be sucked hard to come up the straw, his cheeks hollowing with the pressure of him sucking.

Harry watched him, a wry smile on his face.

“What?” Louis eyed him suspiciously.

“Proper cock sucking face that was.” Harry mimicked him, sucking his cheeks in, letting his eyes flutter shut, a low moan in his throat.

“I did not do that.” Louis flicked Harry’s leg.

Harry cackled. “You might as well have done.”

 

They shuffled down onto their sides facing each other.

“Tell me about your guy then, what was he like?” Louis pulled his sunglasses down from the top of his head.

Harry widened his eyes. “He was…” Harry looked over his shoulder, checking who was in earshot. “Wild, like really dirty.” Harry took another drink, a self satisfied look on his face.

Louis shuffled about, the towel under him bunching up.

“What do you mean?” Louis craned his neck forward so their faces were closer, so Harry didn’t have to speak loud.

“Well,” Harry shuffled even closer. “He was groping me before we even got into the room and then he was like,” Harry lowered his tone, putting his mouth closer to Louis’ ear. “Want you to fuck my throat, gimme it hard, choke me with your cock.” Harry pulled back to assess Louis’ reaction, his eyes wide with wonder.

Louis gasped. “Oh fuck Haz, what did you do?” Louis’ eyes were as wide as Harry’s.

“I gave him what he wanted, he was pulling my arse in, getting me so deep, moaning around me. Fuck.” Harry crossed his top leg over his bottom leg, his shorts bagging out, hiding the semi that he was sporting.

Louis’ eyes dropped down to the reason for his fluster. “You’re a dark horse,” Louis grinned.

“What do you mean?” Harry took another drink of his smoothie.

“You give off the impression that you’d be all joss sticks, rose petals and whale noises, but you’re just..”

“Just what?” Harry quirked his eyebrow.

Louis shrugged. “Normal.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “Thanks! I think?”

Louis ran his hand through his damp hair, slick with sweat and suntan lotion.

“I don’t like to think of my mates pulling, it’s just a bit weird, but I always imagined you all majestic and orchestrating this magnificent sex when really some guy is just choking on your cock.”

“Fuuuuuck.” Harry splurted his smoothie down his chest, pink goo mixing with his sweat.

“He looked a bit like this when he’d finished,” Harry laughed, going cross eyed looking down at the mess. “Only it wasn’t pink and doesn’t taste like strawberry and banana.” He winked at Louis, grabbing a towel and mopping up the mess. “So come on, what you into then?” Harry licked at his fingers. “Dream scenario.”

Louis finished his smoothie, still laid on his side facing Harry.

“Oh we’re going there, are we? Ok.” Louis’ lips pursed involuntarily, a cute little quirk that he did. “I like a nice sized cock, I love blow jobs both giving and receiving, l love outdoor sex, thrilling sex, the fear of being caught.” Louis pulled his teeth over his bottom lip. “I love rimming, so maybe getting rimmed for hours, lots of arse play, toys, light bondage, then bottoming I suppose? But I am versatile.” Louis’ cheeks reddened. “What about you?”

“Pretty similar, really.” Harry tipped his head. “I do like candles and nice music, so you weren’t too far out with that, but I also love it fast and raw, love hot spontaneous sex, outdoors too.” Harry thought for a second, eyeing Louis, wondering whether to go on. Louis nodded slightly, encouraging. Harry looked down.  “Got a bit of a nipple obsession, so quite like piercings and wouldn't mind exploring clamps, maybe a bit of spanking you know? I Like toys, blow jobs and rimming, both giving and receiving,  then end with a good fucking, but I do like to know someone for a little while before I do some of this stuff, I don’t do that much with casual hook ups.” Harry finally met Louis’ eyes. “Sorry, too much?”

Louis shook his head. “Nope. Feel like I need a good fucking now though, all this sex talk.” He wrinkled his nose wistfully. “Need a shower.” He sprung up, the slight tenting in his shorts only visible because Harry looked for it.

 

“Raise your glasses, please, to Captain Alvarez and the passengers and crew of the Opal Princess.” James raised a toast as the crew and passengers gathered in the atrium for the first formal night on board.

“The Opal Princess,” James chimed, the crowd echoing his words, raising their champagne glasses.

The staff all mingled with the passengers for dinner on formal nights, joining tables full of guests and keeping the conversation flowing. Louis found himself on a table of guests who were all part of a wedding party.

“Bride and Groom had too much sun today and are..” the best man coughed and rolled his eyes, “resting in the cabin.”

Louis grinned and ducked his head, tucking into his starter of seared scallops.

“What day are they getting married?”

“Friday, the day we are in Monaco, they both love Grand Prix,” the bride’s sister chimed in.

 

Louis looked for Harry. He was at a table with a much older demographic, drinking his wine. He appeared to be the centre of attention, loving every minute. Louis smiled to himself, ever the charmer. He was holding court, telling a story, all eyes on him.

 

They raced up to the theatre for the first show, greeting the passengers.

“Good dinner?” Louis nudged Harry. “I saw all those women fonding over you.”

Harry laughed. “They were pairing me up with various young ladies around the room when I told them I was single, but then one of the ladies pointed at me with her fork and goes,

‘You like men don’t you?’” Harry put on a fake female voice. “And I held my hands up and told her she was right, it kind of broke the ice.” Harry widened his eyes shocked. “They were a bit naughty, I must say.”

Louis chuckled. “Trust you.”

“Anyway,” Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “How did you get on?”

“Oh, I was with a wedding party, got an invite to go.” Louis polished his nails smugly on his jacket.

“Lucky sod.” Harry barged him with his hip.

 

They did the usual rounds, getting the dancing going, Club 18 being the last place to go for them. They danced to a few songs, getting people up until there was a good crowd on the dance floor.

“He’s in the corner at a table,” Louis leaned in to Harry. “Am I ok to..” He tilted his head in his direction.

“Of course, have fun. I’ll go work for you, don’t worry.” Harry pushed him gently away towards the guy. “Be good or be careful.”

 

Harry ended up staying at the LGBTQ midnight buffet meet up for ages. Usually these things start off with a host who then blends off into the background whilst the people all mingle and socialise. After an hour of chatting and eating nachos, Harry lead them up to Club 18 to finish their night up there. His eyes scanned the room but there was no sign of Louis.

 

The crew bar was lively, a staff Karaoke competition was in full flow. Harry spotted Niall and headed over to him. Some of the girls were waiting to go on next and sing.

“Jesy is so good.” Harry leant forward to listen to her starting the song.

Cher and Leigh joined in. “They are so bloody good.” Harry stood up waving his hands, clapping and cheering along.

 

By 3am Harry was flagging, wandering down to his cabin which was all in darkness. He did his bedtime routine in the bathroom, coming out into the pitch black room, feeling on Louis’ bunk but it was empty. Harry stubbed his toe, swore loudly, got a punch on the leg from Joe as he hopped about, finally climbing up to his bunk and falling sound asleep. Harry was vaguely aware of Louis stumbling about, crashing into things and muttering to himself under his breath, a low giggle escaping him.

“Lou,” Harry whispered.

“Hazzaaaaahhhh,” Louis loudly whispered.

“Go to fucking bed, Tommo.” Martin sighed and turned over abruptly.

Louis leaned up to whisper to Harry. “Ahm back.” He stifled a giggle poorly. “Martin’s mad at me,” he hiccuped.

Harry could smell the sweat and sex on him. “Go to bed, Lou. Up soon. Go sleep, love.”

Louis staggered about a bit more, stripping his clothes off.

“Night.” Harry cranked an eye open and watched Louis try and climb his ladder. He leant across and held Louis’ back, steadying him so he could get up.

“Thanks man, owe you loads.” Louis collapsed onto his pillow and was lightly snoring in seconds.

 

“Five and one, fifty one, seven and three, seventy three, all the ones, legs eleven.” Harry called the numbers out as Louis sat, pale and hungover, sipping tonic water next to him.

“All the fours, droopy drawers, forty four, unlucky for some, one and three, thirteen, five oh..”

Louis picked his microphone up. “Five oh five oh, it’s off to work we go..” He sang half heartedly down the microphone, the crowd of bingo players joining in with him. He switched the mic off again and took a sip of his drink.

“Two little ducks, all the two’s twenty two.”

“BINGO.”

Someone called house, Louis shuffled off to check their ticket, handing over the winning envelope and dropping down into his seat.

“You need food.” Harry patted his leg.

“I need shooting.” Louis licked his dry lips. “Don’t let me go out again Haz.”

 

After bingo Harry made him eat, dragging him for a late brunch, bringing him eggs on toast and tea to the table.

“Eat,” Harry instructed.

“Can’t.” Louis’ head dropped to the table.

“You’ll feel better, I promise.” Harry kicked his foot. “G’won.”

Louis forced the first few forkfuls down until he felt his stomach stop clenching and the shaking stop.

“Thank God it wasn’t my shake up this morning.” Louis gulped down his tea. “I’d have puked everywhere.”

Harry chuckled. “Good night then?”

Louis met Harry’s inquisitive stare. “Yeah, he was nice, he had the cabin to himself so we drank vodka and had fun.”  

“Fun, oh yes, I could smell the fun all over you at six this morning.” Harry screwed his nose up.

“Did I whiff?” Louis cringed.

“Umm yeah, just a bit.” Harry patted his arm.

 

They worked all afternoon on the organised events. Tomorrow was the first port day and that meant a more relaxed schedule for them but for now it was a full on entertainment programme.

 

“Kick ball change, kick ball change, step step step and hip.” Louis was walking the dancers through their moves. On the last formal night they always did a performance dance in the atrium, showing off what they had learned. They had taken a vote and decided on a seventies themed dance and so Louis was teaching them a dance from [Saturday Night Fever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEc-uOvLq80).

“Walking forward, sliding your feet for a count of three.” Louis swivelled his hips as he slowly walked them through the steps.

“Left hand on your hip, right index finger pointing up to the right, then down and across your body to point down to the left.”

 

Harry had his second meeting of the Opal [Princess Choir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAu40LRDips). Every cruise they encouraged the passengers to join the choir and they too would perform on the last formal night of the cruise. Harry had recruited a great bunch of people. Not all of them had great voices, but what they lacked in talent, they made up for in enthusiasm.

“Brilliant session, see you all tomorrow evening at six.” Harry waved and made his escape scooting off to find Louis. He entered at the back of the Manhattan bar and staying down in the shadows, waiting for him to finish. He was walking an older lady through her steps.

“We've got ten days, Marj. You'll be fine, don't worry.”

 

Harry stood watching for a little while. Louis was so patient, his feet getting stood on but his smile remained in place. Harry pushed himself off the wall and wandered down to Spice, the Indian restaurant onboard the ship. It was one of the few places you had to pay, but it was worth it. They didn't often eat in the speciality restaurants as the main dining room was so good, but Harry fancied something a little different. He made a reservation and handed over his cruise card. As the ship was cashless everything went on their room card and was debited from their wages.

He got back to Louis just as the class was dispersing.

“This is going to be a challenge,” Louis gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and grinning.

“I've booked us a table at Spice, my treat.” Harry patted him on the back. “Nice curry and a few beers before we go back on duty.”

“That's why you're my bestie.” Louis leant into Harry bumping his head against Harry's shoulder.

 

They quickly changed into their evening uniform, black trousers and white blazer.

“Better not get tikka sauce on these.” Louis pulled at the sleeve.

“I'll bib you up,” Harry only half joked, knowing how messy they both got eating curry.

The staff gave them extra napkins to cover their clothing, sitting them in the corner and leaving them with many extra dishes of curry, rice, naan bread and poppadums.

“God this is so good,” Louis moaned as he dipped his bread into his sauce.

Harry watched him, grinning at the faces and noises Louis was making.

 

“Thought we deserved a treat.” Harry dabbed his mouth of sauce and mango chutney. “You getting off tomorrow?”

Louis thought for a few seconds. “Maybe? Dunno, I quite like that ice cream place in Cadiz and the beach, but it would be nice to just chill out. Might book us into the spa, what do you think?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Oh God yeah, nice deep tissue and a facial.”

Louis snickered at the facial part.

“Hey, mucky sod, I actually mean a proper facial.”

“Talking of, have you seen Mr Deepthroat since?” Louis crunched on a poppadum.

“No, not seen him actually. He probably hates me for choking him. What actually happened with your guy anyway? You’ve not spilled to me yet.”

 

Louis looked up slyly. “He was a bit wild too, his staying power was a little to be desired but he had good technique.”

Harry shook his head grinning. “We sound like judges at the Olympics. “A ten for technique, but his endurance let him down. Overall I’d give him an eight.”

Louis pointed his fork at Harry. “Spot on observation.”

 

They reluctantly went back to work, herding the crowds into the theatre and show bars, doing the rounds until it was time to hit the dance floors.

By the time they arrived at Club 18, Louis was flagging desperately, stifling yawns making his nose flare, his cheeks balloon out.

“Go to bed, I can finish off with Jesy.” Harry gently pushed Louis towards the door.

“Thanks man,” Louis raised his hand, escaping while he still could.

When Harry rolled in just after 2am, the other three were sound asleep. He tripped over someone’s discarded boxers and stubbed his toe on the wall. He cursed to himself in the bathroom as he got ready for bed.

 

It was always a nice chilled day when they were in port. No bingo, no classes, just the odd bit of entertainment around the ship.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh niiiiiiiiiiiice,” Harry moaned as Malin, the very beautiful Swedish masseuse dug deep into his back with her hands.

“Do you have to with the sex noises?” Louis was laid out on the next table getting a soothing Indian head massage.

Malin laughed. “I’m used to it.”

“I’m bloody not,” Louis squealed, his voice going high pitched.

“Shut it,” Harry spoke into the void of the hole in the table, feeling the muscles in his back scream out and then relax. “This is almost as good as sex.”

“You’ve been doing it wrong,” Louis chuckled at his own wit.

“I’m going to send you into the other room if you don’t behave.” Harry couldn’t keep the mirth from his voice.

“Might be a blessing,” Louis grumbled but hiding his smile from Harry.

“Oooooooooffffff,” Harry’s voice was low, the drawl drawn out, throaty.

“Oh God.” Louis stuffed his earbuds in, escaping the porno noises from his friend.

 

Sailway went without a hitch, Harry dashing off to meet with his choir. The numbers were dwindling a little as slowly, people dropped out.

 

“I think the choir is gonna bomb this trip,” Harry discussed his fears with Louis over dinner that night.

“Wait.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm. “A few people were on about the choir today at dance. I didn’t put things together but the two classes clash.” Louis blinked slowly. “We should switch the times around so that they can do both.” He clicked his fingers. “God, I’m good.”

Harry bumped his shoulder into Louis’. “Aye sometimes you are.”

 

It was Joe’s birthday. It is customary to go to the bar, wear a big badge and hat declaring it’s your birthday, and get mortally drunk and carried back to your bunk. Joe was extremely reluctant because Martha did not approve of this tradition, but as Martha was back home in the North East of England, she didn’t have much say in the matter. The comedian in the crew bar was explicit. Telling rude jokes, much ruder than he could tell to the passengers, but as the crew are all over eighteen, he was fine.

 

“What do you call a man with a blue cock?” The guy paused for comic timing. “A tight fisted wanker.”

The jokes were shit but when you’ve had a few, they were hilarious.

“Tight fisted wanker,” Louis repeated, rolling about laughing.

Harry came back from the bar juggling drinks in his huge hands.

“Tequila,” Jade’s voice boomed as she carried a tray full of shots.

“NO! Fuck,” Louis groaned. “I swore never again.”

Harry sang in Louis’ face. “Tequila, it makes me happyyyyy.” His tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Three..” Jesy, salted their tongues, all of them grimacing.

“Two,” Harry hollered as they downed the liquid, shuddering as the taste mixed with the salt.

“One,” Louis stamped his feet against the floor, biting the skin of the lime with his teeth sucking on the sharpness. “Fuck,” he squeezed his eyes closed.

 

The comedian began circling the bar looking for stooges. He spotted Joe, crawling further down his chair.

“And who do we have here?” The guy clapped him on the shoulder.

“I’m uhmmm I’m Joe.”  
“Joe, I see it’s your birthday. How old are you today?”

Joe went puce. “Twenny six.”

“Twenty six, what a great age.” The guy slid his arm around Joe’s shoulders.

“Joe, tell me, do you share a cabin?”  
He nodded. “Ye-ah with these two and umm another guy.”  
The comedian nodded. “I see, so tonight you will be getting a birthday seventy one won’t you?”

He paused, watching Joe squirm at the attention. “That’s a sixty nine with the other two watching.”

 

Louis and Harry fell apart laughing.  
“Oh fuck,” Louis wiped tears from his eyes.

 

“Do you know the difference between our Joe here and a bowling ball?”

The table had barely recovered from the last joke, to keep up with the next.

“You can only fit three fingers in a bowling ball.”

Harry ended up on the floor, tears running down his cheeks, hugging his knees to his chest as the comedian cracked joke after joke.

 

Joe lightened up and began to enjoy himself as the tequila loosened him.

“I’m having a great time,” he hiccuped. “Martha will be mad at me for getting a bit drunk though.”

“So you might as well get a lot drunk. Cheers, Joe.” Louis clinked his glass against Joe’s. “But you can forget that seventy one, there’ll be none of that, thank you very much.” Louis gritted his teeth, scrunching his nose up. “That’s taking the friendship a bit too far.” Louis winked at him. “Soz, mate.”

 

“Hate you right now.” Louis nursed his third coffee of the morning as Harry breezed into the staff dining room looking fresher than he should have done.

“Hey, you were the one playing fuzzy duck at three in the morning.”

Louis groaned. “I still blame you,” Louis pointed with his eyes shut.

“I changed the time of my dance class, we are now an hour before you so I shall salsa them all down to the Havana to join in with your choir.”

Harry clasped Louis’ knee. “Thanks man, appreciate it.”

 

They managed an hour of sunbathing before they had to go dance their hearts out at the sailaway. Harry popped into the internet cafe to waste an hour before choir.

Louis, true to his word, brought a bunch of people from his dance class to Harry’s choir practice.

Louis knew the repertoire like the back of his hand. They always stuck to the same few songs, popular tunes that most people knew.

“My, my, myyyyyy Delilah,” Louis sang as they entered the Havana lounge.

Harry looked up. He’d been deep in thought but Louis’ voice and the little crowd following him snapped him out of his daydream.. “Hello, come in, come in, you’re all very very welcome.”

 

Harry coached them through the songs. It was very early days and so what if people fluffed up the lines. By next Thursday they would be word perfect if not quite note perfect but it was the taking part that counted the most.

 

They wandered back to the cabin, tonight was their night off from duty so there was no rushing to the theatre, no having to go to various clubs to bring the party.

Harry slotted his keycard into the cabin door, pushing it open and dropping it into the holder on the wall, activating the lights.

“Ughhhh.” Louis scowled. The lingering smell of Martin’s flatulence turning the air toxic.

Louis grabbed a towel and started to waft it about. When that didn’t work he opened the door and swung it back and forth, filling the space with cleaner air.

“I love how Niall has Liam, Zayn and Danny from the perfume shop to share with and we get these two.” Louis griped.

Harry dropped down into the only chair in the cabin.

“You hungry yet?” Louis began pulling his uniform off.

“No.” Harry didn’t look up. “Not bothered about dinner, just gonna have an early night.”

Louis turned to face him. “You never have early nights, what’s going on?” Louis touched Harry’s arm. “Haz?”

“Nothing, I’m just.” Harry tugged at his ear. “I’m tired.”

 

Louis went to pee and freshen up a little, coming out finding Harry flat on his back on his bunk staring up at the ceiling.

“At least come for dinner. We won’t drink tonight, just have dinner and see how you feel then, eh?” Louis rested his chin on Harry’s mattress.

“No, not really hungry.” Harry’s voice was low. He pressed his lips together, taking a breath in through his nose. “You go. Niall will keep you company, I’ll be fine.”

“Not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.” Louis’ voice was soft but firm.

Harry twisted his head to face Louis. “It’s nothing, honest. It’s just me being stupid, pathetic actually.”

“So share it with me. Please, Haz.”

Harry sat up, swinging his legs around so that his back was against the wall, his legs crossed in front of him.

“It’s nothing, I’m being ridiculous.” Harry dropped his head. “Just go out and ignore me, I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“Not going anywhere.” Louis climbed the ladder and clambered next to Harry, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. “Don’t like to see you like this, is it nipple piercing guy?”

Harry huffed out breath. “Nah, been avoiding him.” Harry smiled wryly.

 

“Adam and his hubby had a baby.” Harry’s breath stuttered out of him. “I was poking about on facebook today and a photo came up of him and Leo holding their baby all like manly and topless and it just..” Harry picked at the seam on his trousers. “I don’t even want him or like miss him, it’s just..It makes me think that I’m on here, no home to speak of, still fucking about and my ex is married, has a house and now a kid and I’m like nowhere near achieving any of that kind of stuff.”

Louis pulled Harry to him. “It’s bound to make you feel like that, comparing lifestyles to someone you were once so close to.”

Harry buried his head into Louis’ side.

“I’m just delaying adulthood, being on here fucking about. Should I be home, finding a proper job, a man, a mortgage, a surrogate?”

“And is that what you were going to lay thinking about tonight?” Louis turned his head, rubbing his nose into Harry’s hair.

“Maybe,” Harry mumbled.

“Do you enjoy your life on here?” Louis moved his head back and forth, his cheek brushing Harry’s hair.

“Yeah.”

“So, a photo of little..”

“Axl.”

Louis stopped rubbing his cheek. “Axl? As in Axl?”

Harry’s shoulders jiggled as he chuckled. “Yeah, as in Rose not as in car.”

“Goddddd, poor little thing. A name should be fit for a king, like gimme old fashioned names any day. If your Grandad hasn’t got a buddy called it then it’s not a worthy name and there is no King Axl and no Uncle Axl down the legion.”

Harry was full on giggling now.

“Harold, Louis, Henry, Albert, George, William, Arthur. Good, decent, honest, solid names.” Louis was on a roll now.

“Alfred, Leonard, Victor,” Harry chimed in. “Not weak names, not trendy names. Strong names.”

Their eyes met, smiling in shared agreement.

“But seriously, he will poke about on your Facebook too, see you having the time of your life, seeing the world and being paid for the privilege, but the grass is never greener than your own little patch.”

Harry flopped his head on to Louis’ shoulder. “Thanks, man.” He sighed. “Sorry for being a dickhead.”

“You’ve talked me down enough times, that’s what friends are for.”

 

They had dinner and made their way straight to the crew bar. It was pretty quiet, most of the staff out mingling, doing their jobs.

They stayed at the bar, chatting to the people coming and going.

“Barcelona tomorrow, are we going to Quimet for Tapas?” Harry leant his right forearm on the bar, his right leg crossed over his left.

“Too bloody right we are,” Louis mirrored Harry, his left arm the one on the bar. He studied Harry’s face. “You’re not unhappy are you?” Louis touched his arm.

Harry pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes closed. He sighed and blinked them open and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a diva, I just...I suppose it just shocked me, seeing him all settled when he was the party animal.”

 

“Guysssss,” Jesy came up, clapping them on the shoulders. “That young lad who won The Voice has joined the ship today and he’s coming in here to sing for us tonight before he does any passenger shows.”

“Do I detect a hint of excitement in your voice?” Louis teased her.

“He’s gorgeous,” she beamed. “And he’s single,” she added over her shoulder as she bounded off to tell someone else her good news.

 “Gonna be rammed in here tonight then. Let’s go save a big table.” Louis pushed off the bar and led Harry across to the section where they normally sat. They took their jackets off and put them on the chairs to save them so the other guys could join them later after their duty.

 

The young singer was really rather good. He was rocking the James Bay vibe with long hair, raspy voice and a guitar. Jesy was sat swooning at him.

“I think I’m in love,” she cooed.

 

“It’s nothing special, but it’s all ours.” Richard and Pandora Brice-Kingston had joined them for a little while. They were the principal vocalists and dancers in the Princess theatre company, the people that put on the West End style shows every night. Pandora was a Royal ballet school protege. You could tell how she walked and carried herself that she was a dancer. Her elongated neck and perfect posture. Her grace and poise. “They gave us a suite for the first couple of nights and then we were given our own passenger cabin.” Pandora explained to anyone who would listen.

They’d just been married on board ship, having met and dated for the last few months and fallen madly in love. The captain had married them with their families coming on board and joining them for the celebration.

“You got a passenger cabin to yourself?” Louis blurted out.

“Yes.” Richard smiled a little smugly at Louis. “They can’t expect a married couple to share with others and our employee ranking meant a passenger cabin.”

“Yeah, no, of course not.” Louis fake smiled at them both, narrowing his eyes and yielding his fist behind their backs.

“Fucking show offs,” he cursed to Harry, his mind whirling with the information Richard had just shared with him. Louis downed his drink, handing Harry his glass, encouraging him to drain his too.

“Come and dance.” Louis pulled Harry onto the dance floor. “They have their own cabin, I can’t believe it,” Louis wittered on about it. “I want a two berth, anywhere that’s away from Martin.”

 

The drinking and dancing continued. The table filled up and it was just Jade and Niall missing, they were up in club 18 and would be down soon.

 

“I want a posh cabin like Danpora,” Harry loud whispered into Louis’ ear. “If I get married will they give me a cabin or is it cos she's posh?”

Louis stopped in his tracks, his eyes bugging out, his mouth dropping open, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

“You fucking drunken genius.” Louis’ face erupted into a grin.

He pulled Harry towards the toilets, Harry stumbled over his feet as Louis propelled him forward, he pushed him into a stall and locked the door.

“Marry me! Pretend we’re a couple! We could do that, we are always together. We’ll get our own cabin, Haz.” Louis was manic, speaking quickly, his hands windmilling around.

“It's Wednesday, wedding Wednesday.” Louis looked at his watch.

“Almost midnight, we could catch the impromptu weddings, let's do it.”

Harry's face went from incredulous to ecstatic.

“Yes.” He grabbed Louis’ shoulders and shook him. “We could do this couldn't we?” Harry searched his face.

“We need to do this..” Louis pulled Harry's face to his, tilting left then right, he hesitated then slotted their lips together.

Harry was stunned. Louis’ hot breath, sweet with raspberry vodka, fanning over his lips. He didn't move.

Louis stopped kissing him. “We need to make this look believable.” Louis pulled back a little, gauging Harry's reaction. “We have to make the kissing look believable, come on, Haz.” Louis went back in, teasing his lips apart, Harry jolted to it. Kissing Louis back, pressing his hands to Louis’ back, relaxing into the kiss, teasing with a little tongue, smiling when he felt Louis respond with his tongue.

Louis stopped, he planted a closed lips kiss to Harry's plush bottom lip and pulled back.

“We can do it, we can. You up for it?” Louis blinked rapidly, his chest heaving against Harry’s.

“Come on.” Harry pulled him out, down the corridor towards the lifts.

They had eighteen minutes until midnight. Eighteen minutes to hatch a plan and make the wedding session.

“Shit Lou, I'm so drunk.” Harry stumbled down their corridor.

“We only have a few minutes to change. Are we telling the others now or..?” Louis slotted the card into the door, pulling Harry inside and flicking the lights on.

“Yeah. No. Fuck, I don't know.”

They dressed the same in their [formal uniforms](http://i125.photobucket.com/albums/p73/Copper10-8/Prinsendam44Day9ChiefEngineerJacobW.jpg?t=1262816572) of black trousers and white short blazer.

Harry splashed his face with cold water, scrunching some product into his curls. Louis sprayed his fringe with hair spray, teasing choppy bits into place, his long piece of hair falling down over his cheekbone.

They stared at each other through the mirror. Louis turned and grabbed both of Harry's hands.  “Ready?”

Harry nodded, a smile creeping over his lips.

“Let's go.”

 

With nine minutes to midnight they rushed to the crew bar and gathered their friends together.

“You're invited to a wedding,” Louis’ words spilled from his lips as they stood at their table, various people at varying degrees of sobriety looked back at them.

“Who?” Niall downed his pint.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand. “Us.”

 

The giggling gang made it to the chapel, the doors were closed, a wedding already occurring.

“But when?” Cher probed. “I had no idea.” She tilted her head, confusion written all over her face.

“I kind of had an idea.” Liam, the most sober of them all stated. “You are always together and..” He threw his hand into the air. “You have this bond.”

Louis felt for Harry's hand, their fingers slotted together. Louis squeezed it twice.

“My two best friends are boning each other.” Niall spread his arms then brought them back into his chest, clutching at his heart. “Poetic.”

“It's love, Niall, and we can't hold it in any longer.” Harry yanked at their joined hands, pulling Louis into a stumbled embrace.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Jesy sniffed, she was a very emotional drunk.

 

The chapel doors opened and a couple walked out. Both dress down in jeans and t shirts, their faces elated, their hands joined.

“Congratulations,” the gang chorused.

The couple grinned at each other and kissed.

 

Captain Alvarez came out into the corridor.

“Oh,” his face at first confused, broke into a smile as all eyes turned to look at Louis and Harry.

“Well, this is a nice surprise, always lovely when my crew find love.” The captain opened the doors wider and gestured for them to enter.

Harry pulled Louis’ hand. “You sure?” He hummed low into his ear.

“You?” Louis searched his face.

“I am..” Harry nodded with conviction, his eyes not quite as glassy as before, sobriety hitting him.

“Let’s do it.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand.

 

The captain took his time, he said lovely words about both Louis and Harry and when he asked for a ring, their heads snapped to each other, wide eyed at their lack of planning.

“It’s ok, there’s rarely rings when it’s the impromptu ceremonies,” Alberto chuckled good naturedly.

“I can bless your rings at a later date, if you so wish?”

They both looked at each other and nodded. “Yes, umm, yes please.” Harry murmured.

 

They said their vows. Turning to each other, holding both hands in front of themselves, they promised to love and cherish each other until death. Louis could feel Harry’s hands quaking in his.

“It is my great honour to pronouce you joined in matrimony, husbands together. You may now kiss.”

Louis was so glad they’d done this already, knowing which way Harry tilted his head helped make it look natural. Louis leaned in, kissing Harry slow and tender, their friends cheering behind them.

Louis turned, wide eyed and mouthed, “Married,” he gasped, his hand coming up to cover his grin.

They were swept away in a sea of bodies, hugs and kisses all round.

 

The Captain guided them off to sign the register. Louis felt a pang of anxiety as he signed his name on the legal document.

“Come on, husband,” he cajoled Harry, seeing the slight fear clouding his eyes too.

“Go celebrate and come back to the pursers desk when you are ready, I will arrange a nice surprise for you.” Alberto shook their hands. “And no work tomorrow daytime for either of you.”

 

The champagne flowed in the crew bar. As one bottle emptied, another one was in it’s place.

Celebration songs were played by Zayn, as the gang hit the dance floor.

“What’s your song for your first dance?” Jesy pulled them both in, looking from one to the other as they stared blankly at each other.

“Umm. It’s erm, Thinking out loud.” Harry’s words tumbling out.

Jesy grinned. “Great choice.” She dashed off to Zayn.

 

“Well done,” Louis mouthed into Harry’s ear. “My mind went blank.”

Zayn’s voice came over the sound system. “Crew of The Opal Princess, we have a celebration tonight. My good friends Louis and Harry tied the knot and are now husband and husband. Please, can we clear the dance floor for their first dance together.”

Louis saw Harry swallow, his eyes hazy with the alcohol and adrenaline.

“Come on, husband.” Louis lead him out onto the dance floor. “Just relax.” Louis’ put his lips next to Harry’s ear. “Close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else if you want?”

Harry’s mouth gaped slightly, pulling Louis in closer, sliding his hand down Louis’ back.

“I don’t need to do that.” Harry’s lips grazed the side of Louis’ face. “But my legs are like jelly.” He admitted.

 

The music started up.

 

 _‘When your legs don’t work like they used to before.._ ’

 

Their eyes met, the irony of the first line hitting them, their eyes going wide, laughter bubbling out of them both.

Louis felt Harry relax in his arms, swaying his body, his hands shifting slowly up and down Louis’ back, curving his hand around Louis’ hips, giving them a squeeze.

 

_‘People fall in love in mysterious ways.’_

 

They sang to each other, a shared secret making them smile.

 

_‘Take me into your loving arms.’_

 

Harry’s hands slid down to Louis’ arse. Louis quirked his lip at Harry, swinging his hips a little, feeling Harry’s fingers gripping his flesh.

 

 _‘Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..”_ Louis leant in, his hands reaching up behind Harry’s head, pulling him in and kissing him.

The room erupted in cheers, Louis felt Harry smiling through his kiss.

 

_‘Maybe, we found love right where we are.’_

 

Louis gestured for people to join them on the dance floor, couples pressing together, swaying to the music.

 

They danced for several songs, Zayn keeping it low key, letting their bodies move slowly to the music.

“Need a drink.” Harry patted Louis’ arm and wandered back to the table.

 

They partied all night, the drinks flowing their way from everyone in the room. They danced and courted the limelight, sticking close together. 

People began to drift off to bed. Louis and Harry should have been doing the wake up show with Jeff and James the next morning but Jesy and Cher were doing it now.

 

“We have to go to the Pursers desk and see what the Captain’s surprise is.” Louis finally guided Harry out of the bar after saying their goodbyes and hugging the whole of the room, accepting everyone's congratulations.

 

“Compliments of The Captain, you have the Windsor Suite for three nights.” The purser handed them two room cards. “Please enjoy your honeymoon.” The man bowed slightly to them both.

Louis pulled Harry towards the lifts.

“Shit, Haz, we have a posh suite.”

 

[It was stunning](http://www.seabourn.com/images/cruise-vacation-onboard/ships/SO/Seabourn-cruises-SpaVilla-OSQ_022111.jpg). A living room with floor to ceiling glass doors looking out over the back of the ship. The wrap around verandah held a hot tub and sunbeds. The bedroom was dominated by a huge four posted bed, with white drapes and another hot tub. The bathroom was elegant with a huge walk in wet room shower.

 

Harry spun several times, taking in the opulence of the suite and the little touches that had been left for them, flowers, chocolates and champagne on ice.

“Louis.” Harry’s eyes full of wonder. “What the fuck have we done?”

 

~~


	2. Chapter 2

Raging thirst and a need to piss roused Louis from his slumber. He had that familiar throb in his forehead, groaning softly to himself that the morning would be spent chasing the hangover away.

 

Morning.

 

Damn.

 

His brain tried to fathom what his roster was, where he needed to be. He opened one eye, expecting to see the ceiling a foot above his face. Instead it was the canopy of a posh bed.

He sat bolt upright, the pain searing through his skull. Confusion reigned.

He clutched his head, trying to stop his brain from bouncing about. Then he saw the legs.  Under the same covers as him. Fuck, he hooked up with someone.

His eyes travelled up the shape of the human in the bed, the covers stopped waist high. The person was laid on his back, familiar tattoos littered his body. Louis audibly gasped.

“Harry,” was the word that should have come out of his lips but he was so parched it was just a gruff noise.

Louis flopped back down on his pillows. The throb in his bladder not subsiding along with the pain in his head.

Did he have sex with Harry?  He groaned again, a little louder, clenching his buttocks and felt none of the familiar ache the morning after having sex.

Harry mumbled in his sleep. He turned and scooped Louis up, his arm heavy over Louis’ middle, his face nuzzling into his sweaty neck.

Louis let his eyes flutter shut, enjoying the temporary reprieve from the pain in his head, gravitating back into the comfortable heat of Harry’s body.

 

Harry.

 

Louis needed to remember what the fuck was going on.

Flashes kept passing across his mind. Him in his dress uniform. The Captain.

“FUCK.” Louis sat bolt upright, Harry’s arm flying up in the air.

“Harry, wake up, what the fuck did we do? Fuck, they’re going to kill us. HARRY.”  Louis ran his hand through his hair, scrubbing his eyes with his index fingers.

“We got married, Haz, we got married!” his voice mildly hysterical.

Harry groaned, his right arm covering his eyes.

“Shhhh,” Harry hummed.

“I need to piss.” Louis threw the covers back, they were used to seeing each other naked but this was different.

Louis jumped out of bed, held his hands over his boner and scanned the room for the bathroom. His feet stomped on the floor as the urgency at which he needed to pee accelerated.

“Ugghhh,” he whined, seeing the door to his left he dashed inside.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax, the feeling of pressure soon releasing as his body finally allowed him to pee.

“Ohhhhhhh,” he groaned. The painful pleasure washing over him.

He stood for a second, his mind whirring with flashbacks. It was all there now, what they did, where they were. He filled his hand up with cold water and pressed his palms to his face, pricking his senses awake.

“Arsehole,” he murmured.

He picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Normally there were dicks and arses all over the place in their other cabin. Normally no one cared.

 

This was a bit different.

 

He took a breath and walked back into the bedroom.  Harry was laid where he left him, his forearm over his eyes.

 

“What were we thinking? _Harry!_ ” Louis stood at the end of the bed.

 

Harry flailed a little on the bed, his legs jumping up under the cotton throw. He sat up, his face puffy with faint pillow lines.

“What?”  He grimaced as he tried to swallow, his throat bone dry.

He spotted a bottle of water next to the bed and downed what was left in one go. He smacked his lips together. “Don’t you...Have you changed your mind?”

“I umm..” Louis narrowed his eyes. “You don’t regret it?”

“No. Do you?”

Louis’ features softened a little. “I thought you might..?”

“I don’t regret a thing. We can totally do this, Lou, as long as you aren’t having second thoughts?”

Louis sunk down on the bed. “I’m not but..You sure, Haz? It’s a lot of commitment, to act like a couple, to act loved up.”

“You’ll get your promotion at Christmas, you’ll get your two berth and we can..” He air quoted. “Separate." I will go back to a four,  I don’t mind so much sharing with three others but I know you hate it so much.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course.” Harry nodded with conviction. “But, need to pee.” He pulled the covers back, his morning glory in full view. “Sorry, husband.” He cocked his hip coquettishly.

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Get out of here.” Louis reached for a cushion and threw it at Harry’s retreating arse.

 

Louis pulled his black dress pants on, leaving his boxers on the floor. He walked to the windows and pulled the doors open causing a surge of hot air hit him. They were docked in Barcelona, the cable car just visible in the distance.

Harry followed him out, he’d pulled last night's boxers on.

“You promised me Tapas.” He wandered off to inspect the terrace.

“Oh shit, we have a hot tub out here too.” He whistled low. “Fancy.”

“Come on then, let’s go collect some things and get sorted.”  Louis nodded towards the doors.

“I don’t wanna go ashore now, I wanna stay here and enjoy this place.” Harry shrugged his shoulder up to his ear. “And we need to get our back story sorted. We’ll spend the afternoon in the hot tub, concocting a plan.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need feeding though, so come on. We’ll go collect clothes and have breakfast.”

 

Their old cabin was all quiet. They quickly packed a bag, taking their uniforms up on hangers. They collected their toiletries and carried them back up to their suite, everyone else either on duty or ashore.

 

“Come on, we have to get used to this.” Harry pulled Louis into the wet room, dropping his clothes and stepping into the shower. “Come on.”

Louis followed him in. Harry unselfconsciously soaped his body, scrubbing under his armpits. Louis copied him.

“I’ll wash your back if you like?”

Louis nodded.  “Ok.”

 

Harry squirted some of Louis’ body wash into his hands and gestured for him to turn.  He smoothed it down his back, stopping just below his waist, where he tapered in before his arse curved out.

“You have nice skin,” Harry observed. “Wish mine was as clear as yours.”

“Thanks.” Louis’ voice bounced off the shower walls, echoing a little. His body shuddered at Harry’s touch, soft but sure on his skin.

“I just think if we do things like this for each other, it might help, I don’t know, might help us to seem..closer, more intimate.”

Louis turned. “Ok, yeah.”

“I’ll do your hair now.” Harry swayed the bottle in front of Louis.

Louis sighed as Harry, worked his fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp.

“Nice.” He leaned into his touch. “I like this being married thing.”

Harry snorted. “Do me?”

Louis turned and quirked his brow. “Go on then.”

Harry handed him his sensitive body wash, it smelled faintly of vanilla.

“Turn.”

Harry complied and Louis got to work. “You have such a long torso.”

Harry chuckled. “More space for tattoos.”

Louis finished soaping him and slapped his bum when he’d done.

“Heeeey.” Harry spun around giggling.

Louis dodged away laughing, picking up a towel and knotting it around his hips.

 

The phone rang in their room, Louis skipped over to answer it. It was James telling them they didn’t need to be on duty until dancing and choir later that evening.

“Cool.” Harry smirked. “This getting married lark is great.”

“Look, how are we going to handle this? What’s our story?”

Harry thought for a second. “We have hidden it. We’ve been lovers for months and pretended to hook up with other people, but really we were together.”

Louis’ belly rumbled.

“Come on, husband. Let’s get you fed.”

 

They threw some shorts and a vest top on and began to walk to the door.

“Oh, hang on.” Harry pulled Louis back. “Let me just..” He dropped his lips low down on Louis’ collarbone.

Louis squirmed. “What’re you doing?”

Harry sucked lightly, just enough to break a few tiny capillaries causing a love bite.

Louis stood still, his mouth slack, breath held.

“Got to look like we are newlyweds.” Harry inspected his handiwork.

Louis exhaled a slow shaky breath. “You’re going to kill me.” He didn’t move, his fingers coming up to touch at the reddened skin.

“It’s my trademark.” Harry laughed.

Louis sprung into action, tugging Harry’s vest down low and attaching his lips next to Harry’s nipple.

Harry thumped against the wall as Louis pushed his body weight into him, the sting of Louis’ tight suck, zipping down Harry’s spine.

Louis pulled off and licked softly over it. “There, we match now.”

Harry’s mouth was gaping. “You got some moves, Tomlinson.”

Louis cocked his hip. “You ain’t seen nuthin’ yet.” He threw his head back laughing.

 

They bagged a table and filled up on breakfast. Louis devoured a smoothie and eggs benedict and Harry had french toast and scrambled eggs,

A few of the staff around them were looking and whispering a little, word had obviously got out that they had got married.

Harry watched a girl eyeing them and not so discreetly talking about them.

“Stay chilled,” Harry murmured, standing up he reached down and planted a kiss at the corner of Louis’ mouth and strode off to the toilet.

Louis knew they were being watched he tilted his head, a fond smile playing on his lips and watched Harry walk away, his bum swaying as his hips lead the way in that familiar strut of his.  Louis checked his messages until he felt Harry approaching.

“Shall we get back to our love nest?” Harry held his hand out to pull Louis up, guiding him towards the lifts, his hand resting on his lower back.

 

“You’re not coming in here with shorts on. Naked or you’re barred.” Harry sipped from his champagne glass as Louis stood looking at him, hands on hips, shaking his head.

“You are totally into this whole role aren’t you?” Louis pushed his shorts to the ground and climbed into the [hot tub](http://www.bolsovercruiseclub.com/images/mg/BOL/u/19998/holland-america-eurodam-penthouse-veranda-suite.jpeg).

“We are doing this right or not at all.” Harry handed him his glass of bubbly.

They’d found the gifts the captain had left them, realising they had passed out last night, they got more ice for the ice bucket and carried a little picnic out to the terrace. Harry ordered dipped strawberries from room service and chilled the box of chocolates that had been left in their suite.

“Wish we had this forever,” Harry sighed, laying his head back, his sunglasses perched on his nose, lapping up the rays.

“Yeah but we will get a nice two berth.” Louis nudged him. “Worth it.”

“Are you going to tell your mum?” Harry quizzed Louis.

“I'm going to tell her the truth, that we did it to get a better life on board, she’ll understand.” Louis took a sip of his champagne.

“She’d be mighty pissed if I got married for real without her though, need to do it once I get home, not trying to explain over text or crappy wifi.”

Harry nodded his agreement. “I’ll do the same.”

 

They stayed out enjoying the sun, hopping out of the hot tub when their skin was more than wrinkled they settled side by side on the sunbeds.

“Sun makes me horny,” Louis admitted, his eyes automatically dropping to his groin area.

“Yeah, what are we going to do about that?” Harry shifted onto his side, a layer of sweat already forming on his skin. “I mean, how will we deal with umm..” Harry gestured to his cock. “We can’t risk being caught with people so..”

Louis pursed his lips. “I can go without, just umm, put your earphones in when I’m in the shower and just know that I will shower lot.”

Harry grinned. “So you can abstain from actual sex for the luxury of not sharing with the others for a few months?”

Louis thought for a second. “We don’t have a lot of choice.”

Harry nodded. “Mmm.” His eyes flicked to Louis.

 

They put music on, hummed along to the songs, drank refreshing smoothies ordered to their room and relished every moment of their time off. Their tans deepened, the stress in their bodies ebbing away.

Louis checked the time.

“Sailaway should be just about starting, we have about an hour until I have to go to dance class.” Louis sat up on the edge of the sunbed.

“I might just..umm..” Louis went inside returning with Harry’s earphones, the hint at what he was about to go do, making Harry’s pulse hammer. He was sure the others had all jerked off in the cabin, he had himself with the others snoring around him but this was just intense.

“I’ll stay out here,” Harry promised him.

 

Harry had always tried not to think of Louis in a sexual way before. He appreciated how attractive he was but his friendship came before anything else. But pushed into this situation, he had to admit to himself that he was looking at Louis’ body more. Acknowledging just how staggering his curves were, how compact and lithe he was, how flawless his skin was, how perfectly built he seemed to be.

Harry sighed to himself, sitting up a little, his head turning to see the closed bathroom door.

He palmed himself through his shorts, his cock twitching at the thought of Louis bringing himself off behind that door. He took a deep breath, sliding his hands behind his head. It was madness to think of Louis like that, madness.

 

Harry drifted off momentarily, hearing a bang as one song finished and another was about to start. He sat up, seeing Louis stomping about inside, opening drawers and cupboards and letting them slam closed.

Harry swung his legs from the sunbed and wandered inside.

“What’s up?” He ruffled his hair a little, the sweat making it stick to his forehead.

“Nowt, go back out, I’m fine.” Louis bit out.

Harry stopped in his tracks. “Umm clearly you are not fine, what’s going on?”

Louis remained silent, his jaw set tight, his actions jumpy and tense.

“Lou?”

“I couldn’t do it, alright? It made me feel weird, like you knew what I was doing and it just..” Louis stuck his hand out straight and then let it fall.

“I’m sorry,” Harry’s lips quirked a little as he tried his best to keep a straight face. “I’m sorry I deflated your boner.”

Louis flounced off. “Knew you’d take the piss.”

“Lou..Lou..Louis, I’m not, I promise.” Harry chased after him. Louis’ shoulders still damp to the touch as Harry spun him around.

“I’ll make sure I leave you completely alone, go meet the others so you have total privacy.” Harry schooled his face.

Louis eyed him. “Feel like a tit.”

“You’re not a tit, it’s easy to get stage fright when you have an audience.”

Louis rolled his eyes dramatically. “Trust you.”

“I’ll go out now, hang on..” Harry flailed about, picking a t-shirt up from his drawer, slipping his feet into black flip flops.

“No, look it’s fine, it can wait bloody hell, no.” Louis held on to Harry’s bicep.

“Unless..” Harry snagged his lip with his teeth.

“Unless what?” Louis’ kept hold of Harry.

“Unless you let me..” Harry sniffed in through his nose.

“Let you what?” Louis tilted his head. “Haz?”

“Let me do it for you. I don’t mind, I can do that, it would be cool, fine, ok, I don’t mind at all,” the words rushed out of Harry’s lips.

“Do what? _OH_.” Louis finally grasped what Harry was trying to say.

“We can go back in the shower, you close your eyes, pretend it’s someone else.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed up a little. “You’re offering to bring me off in the shower?”

“Or wherever, I don’t care,”  Harry blurted out. “If it will be helpful and take some stress away, I’m happy to do that, It’s fine.”

Louis’ eyes slid over Harry’s features. “You’d do that?”

“Course I would,” Harry replied immediately, his face sincere. “C’mon.” Harry guided Louis back towards the shower.

“I’ll stand behind you, close your eyes, fantasise.”

Louis’ mouth was agape. He dropped his towel, his cock semi interested. Harry looked down at him. “You have a very nice cock.”

Harry turned and unzipped his toiletry bag and pumped lube into his hand.

“Just turn, It’ll be fine.” His voice had dropped low. “I won’t speak now.”

Louis did as he was told. Harry snapped the shower on, the water cascading down Louis’ back. Louis braced the wall with his right arm, as Harry reached around him.

Louis inhaled through his nose sharply as Harry’s hand swept down his cock, sliding underneath, coating it completely in a layer of lube.

Harry stayed down on his balls, letting them slip through his fingers, feeling them tighten under his palm, Louis making soft throaty sounds as Harry kept on. He massaged them, his fingers slipping over the soft wrinkles, stroking over the sensitive skin just behind his balls. Louis shifted his weight, opening his legs more, the soft sounds still falling from his lips.

Harry took his time, sliding up the creases between his legs, feeling the soft hair of his groin. Harry massaged Louis’ lower belly, feeling the muscles jump as his hand pressed in, flattening against Louis’ skin.

Louis hummed out a groan as Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock. Feeling the weight and girth in his hand he slowly ran the length of it. A low sigh leaving Harry’s lips, clamping his mouth together, not wanting to ruin Louis’ head space with his involvement.

Harry pumped a little, Louis’ foreskin sliding back and forth, his head slipping out through the circle between Harry’s thumb and index finger. Harry applied light pressure. The silky smoothness of the delicate skin sliding in and out as Louis couldn’t help but slowly thrust with him.

Harry swiped his thumb over the end and Louis bucked. A punched out cry, echoing around the wet room as Harry continued to slide up and down Louis’ cock, with no great urgency or speed, just enjoying the feel of him.

Louis bit on his own forearm, as his body rocked in time with Harry. The soft musky smell of his arousal making Harry’s cock hard.

Louis’ hips stuttered harder, chasing what he needed. Harry sensed the urgency, sliding with more purpose, going the full length of his cock, the slick sound bouncing off the walls.

Harry felt Louis still as his orgasm hit, his body rigid then falling, the raspy breathy moans leaving his lips as his ploughed forwards, his come shooting and falling into the drain, washed away, the last spurt falling down Harry’s knuckles.

 

Harry waited a beat then turned away, wrapping his hand around himself it only took three good pumps and he was grunting out his own orgasm. Louis’ mess mixing with his own.

 

“Haz, I’d have done that...” Louis’ voice was low.

Harry’s chest heaved as he coped with his own orgasm, his body jerking with bursts of pleasure.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Harry could feel Louis’ head on his back.

“That was nice, thank you,” Louis’ mouth muffled against Harry’s skin.

Harry turned and they held each other until the both felt able to move.

“I’ll get washed up.” Harry squeezed Louis and stepped aside, letting Louis leave the wet room.

Harry washed his body, looking down at his reddened, sensitive cock, a soft smile playing on his lips.

 

Harry sat at the back of Louis’ dance class and watched him in action. He was so patient and unruffled, going over the same steps with them until they were perfect.

“From the top.” Louis cued the music, dashing back to stand in front of the group, holding his hand up for the first beat of their steps.

“And back two three clap forward, two three clap, turn to the right and clap, turn to the left and clap.”

The group of dancers copied his every move, the Bee Gee’s singing Night fever pumping out of the sound system.

 

Louis had impeccable timing, his body had grace and poise, and Harry was quite entranced watching him.

 

Liam came rushing in, he always tried to help Louis with the music when he was teaching his set piece dance class.

“Soz mate.”  Liam slotted his body into the sound desk, attaching the earphone to one ear.

Louis held his hand up. “Ey up, Liam. Nice to see you, mate.”

Harry stood up from the shadows, making his way around the side of the room, to go and talk to Liam.

“Maaate. How’s it going? How’s married life?” Liam hugged the life out of Harry. Louis was going through the steps, watching them both closely.

“It’s pretty amazing,” Harry grinned, ducking his head.

“Aww you have this glow about you,” Liam gestured, sweeping his hand up and down in front of Harry. “It suits you.”

“Thanks.” Harry could feel the heat in his cheeks. “We umm, it was hard with no privacy and we just...We just wanted to be together and get some alone time and be a couple, you know?” Harry was rambling but Liam looked on, head tilted, the biggest smile on his face.

“We didn’t want people thinking it was just sex, that’s why we kept it on the quiet.”

“I understand completely,” Liam nodded.

Louis whistled. “Are you helping me or what?”

“Just congratulating your husband.” Liam threw his arm around Harry’s shoulders, pulling him in and kissing the top of his head. “So happy.” He beamed at Louis.

 

Harry watched for a little while longer then went and got things ready for the choir.

Louis followed not long after with his little gang who were participating in both.

“Hey, what did you say to Liam?” Louis was smiling perplexedly.

“I told him we tried to keep it on the quiet but struggled to get alone time to have a relationship and that it was wonderful being married and he said I had a glow about me.” Harry looked pointedly at Louis. “Wonder what he means?”

Louis’ face heated up. “Shhh, bloody hell, never gonna let me forget it are you?”

Harry grabbed for him, snagging the edge of his shirt. “It was fun, I liked it.”

Louis strolled away to his seat, throwing Harry a look over his shoulder. A quirk of his lips and the slight raise of his eyebrow. Harry grinned and turned to his singers.

“Ok folks, hope your throats are in good working order.”

Harry’s eyes flicked to Louis briefly and then back to his choir.

 

Later in the bar, after finishing all their duties, they were still centre of attention with their friends.

“Cannot believe you kept it hidden,” Perrie shook her head.

“We wanted to make sure it was real, not just like..” Harry thought for a second, picking up Louis’ hand and lacing his fingers together. “Well..like a fling, you know? It felt right, but we just wanted to be sure.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand.

 

They had a couple of drinks to be sociable but Louis leaned in and whispered to Harry.

“We really should leave, look like newlyweds.”

So they did, saying their goodbyes. Knowing winks and nods from their friends as they wandered back to their suite.

“God, crack of dawn alarm,” Louis pouted.

“Yeah, but a bit of breakfast and we can have a nap after. Not bothered about Monaco are you?” Harry swung their hands, still holding on to each other as they exited the lift.

“Nah, I have that wedding in the afternoon..” Louis nudged Harry. “Wanna be my plus one?”

 

They went out onto the verandah for a while, the night air was warm as they sailed along the South of France. Louis made them both a cup of tea and they had the last of their chocolates.

“Glad we got to experience a room like this.” Harry bobbed his head, nodding towards the hot tub and the room behind him.

“It’s lovely,” Louis agreed.

 

They both got ready for bed, Louis used the bathroom first, Harry stayed outside a few more minutes, enjoying the sea air.

“Ok,” Louis popped his head around the door, letting Harry know he was out.

Harry grabbed their cups and wandered back inside.

Louis was stood in his boxers at the foot of the bed.

“Which umm which side?” Louis tipped his head towards the bed.

“Either, dunno, don’t mind, I umm, I used to sleep on the left but..”

“Fine. Right is good for me.” Louis slipped into the right side of the bed, plugged his phone in to charge and set his alarm. “Five thirty,” he groaned.

“On our honeymoon as well,” Harry’s voice chuckled out from the open bathroom door, slurring his words around his toothbrush.

“I _know_!” Louis tutted and laughed, lifting his arm to smell his armpit and pulling a satisfactory face to himself.

“Ok then.” Harry came out of the bathroom. “Doors open or closed?”

“Do you mind them open? It’s quite nice to be able to hear the sea.” Louis shuffled down under the soft cotton sheets.

“No, I’d love them open too.” Harry stood next to his side of the bed, the only light was from his bedside lamp. “Would you mind if I took these off?” Harry snapped at the waistband of his boxers.

“No, no. I’m the same really, I don’t like to sleep in anything, if that’s ok?” Louis cleared his throat and scrambled about under the covers and removed his pants.

“God that’s better, my arse was chewing them all the time.”

Harry whipped his off and jumped into bed, chuckling at Louis. “I’ll set my alarm too.” Harry fiddled about.

“Ok.” Louis was laid on his back, hands behind his head.

Harry laid on his right side, facing away from Louis. “Enjoyed today.”

“Yeah umm yep, me too.” Louis shuffled about getting comfortable. “See you in the morning.”

“Night, Lou.”

 

It was all quiet for a minute, Harry was acutely aware of every noise he was making, his nose was whistling a little and his belly rumbling.

“Sorry, I can hear my annoying noises, do you want me to find earplugs for you?”

Louis sat up. “Haz, I am used to Martin’s arse and Joe’s death rattle snoring. You are a breeze compared to those two.” He touched Harry’s shoulder, tapping it gently then flopping back down onto his pillows.

Harry snorted softly. “It’s just more..more intense when you are sharing a bed, I don’t wanna seem like a pain.” Harry turned over to face Louis. “Just elbow me if it gets too much.”

Louis rolled over to face him. “It won’t. Relax, it’s fine.”

“If either of us gets on the other one’s nerves, can we make a pact to talk about it? I don’t want a little niggle to fester away and become something big.”

Their toes brushed, Harry rubbing Louis’ foot with his.

“Ok, but I don’t anticipate finding anything niggly about you, I have shared with you for a long time, Haz.”

“Oh, I know I won’t find anything niggly about you either,” Harry quickly added. “I’ll turn back over now so I’m not breathing all over you.”

“You smell minty fresh, stop worrying.”

Harry slid back over onto his right side. “Night,” he murmured, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. A nervous thum swirling through his veins.

 

The alarm was a killer but they managed two hours of live broadcast to the passengers on the ship that then went out on a loop for the rest of the morning. They talked about all the activities on board, read out messages from the passengers and talked a little about today's port, Monaco.

They worked well together, bantering and bouncing ideas off each other. James and Jeff were the main anchors with Louis and Harry their co hosts.

“And last but not least, we’d like to offer our sincere congratulations to Louis and Harry.” James came around the desk and slung his arms around their shoulder. Harry shot Louis a glance, his palms feeling sweaty, nerves kicking in sharply at the need to keep up the sham to their bosses. “They just tied the knot on board ship this week, so please, if you see them around, offer up your congratulations.” He paused and tipped his head. “Or sympathies, depending on how long _you_ have been married.”

They all laughed.

“No seriously, many congratulations to you both, may you have a long and happy marriage and you are free for the day now, go enjoy yourselves.”

Louis and Harry shook hands with James and Jeff and made their escape.

 

They were starving by the time the broadcast had come to an end, hitting the staff buffet, filling up on breakfast foods and lots of tea and juice.

“Did you want to do anything?” Harry picked at a muffin, tearing tiny pieces off and eating them.

“I want to go back and enjoy our suite.” Louis grinned. “I'm thinking a little dip in the hot tub, an hour in the sun, maybe a quick nap. Then make an appearance at that wedding.”

Harry raised his eyebrows smiling. “Sounds great, I love this honeymoon lark, come on.” He pulled Louis to his feet, wrapping his arm around Louis’ shoulder and guiding him back to their room.

 

They poured glasses of juice and took them out onto the verandah. Harry disappeared back inside and came back with a small black leather bag.

Harry lined up bottles of nail polish. “Choose me a colour.” He ran his finger along the tops of the bottles. Louis often helped Harry choose what colour to wear, he also helped to paint his right hand sometimes.

“I think I like this one, but it’s up to you.” Louis lifted a glittery magenta colour.

“Good choice.” Harry grabbed at the other bottles and tucked them away into his bag.

Louis watched him work, sliding the brush down his nails, dipping it back into the bottle and repeating.

“You’re good at that.” Louis pursed his lips in an appreciative smile.

“My mum used to let me use her stuff when I was little. I’ve always loved nail polish.” Harry smiled at Louis.

He wafted his painted left hand in the air, then laid it out flat on the table to dry.

“Shall I do your right hand?” Louis offered.

“Ok, yeah.” Harry slid his unpainted hand across the table.

Louis sat up straighter then, tucking one leg under his bum, he unscrewed the lid and began to work on him.

Louis poked his tongue out between his teeth, concentrating on getting it as neat as possible. Harry watched him, loving how serious he was, trying not to mess it up.

He held Harry’s hand, Harry’s fingers falling over Louis’ left index finger. Louis’ thumb holding him still as he glided the brush down Harry’s nails.

“There.” Louis admired his work.  “All pretty.”

“Thank you.” Harry’s voice dropped low. He didn’t wear coloured nail polish to work but on days off and nights out he liked to sometimes paint them.

“I’m off in the tub.” Louis pushed up and wandered over, Harry couldn’t help but watch him. His white work shirt sticking a little to his back, patches of dampness making it cling.

“It’s a hot one.” Louis looked up to the sky, a few clouds clinging to the hills behind the town, the famous tunnel standing out behind the marina, the huge private yachts bobbing about, anchored off shore.

“When I’m a multimillionaire, I’m going to have a yacht and sail around the med all summer.” Louis dropped his shirt to the ground, unbuckling his belt and pushing his trousers and boxers to the ground, climbing the small step and hopping into the seat.

“What a view,” Louis marvelled, his hands behind his head, tipping his face up to the sun.

“Yeah,” Harry murmured.

“Come in when your nails are dry.” Louis pushed the button on the tub to turn on the jets.

 

Harry joined him a few minutes later.

“Talent night tonight,” Louis reminded Harry.

“You doing owt?” Harry quizzed him.

“Cher wants us to do Grease again. Old faithful."

“I'm juggling, as per..” Harry held his hand out in front of him, flexing his fingers, admiring how his nails looked.

“Suits you.” Louis caught hold of Harry's hand. “Scarecrow fingers.”

Harry snatched his hand away. “Heyyyy.” He pouted playfully.

“They're so long, like twigs on a scarecrow.”

“But elegant?” Harry pressed.

“Classy as fuck, my husband is.” Louis shuffled closer. “Only messing, they look great and I'm only jealous because I've got sausage fingers.”

Louis held out his small, dainty hand. “Guys love me giving hand jobs, I make the smallest dick look big.”

Harry snorted. “Oh really?” His eyebrows danced about.

“I owe you one, I’ll umm...I’ll show you if you want?” Louis made the briefest eye contact with Harry but looked away, his face flaming red.

“You offering sexual favours? Because I won’t turn you down, Lou.” Harry blinked slowly.

Louis’ tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I thought, like, we could, we could maybe be friends with benefits seeing as we can’t..with other people.”

Harry thought for a few seconds. “You think that could work? Because as much as I want to fool around with you, I don’t want it to spoil us as friends,” Harry explained. “I don’t want it to be weird. It won’t be for me, I’m cool. I liked giving you the hand job, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to return the favour. I’d be happy giving you endless hand jobs if it helped.”

“I wanna give it a try.” Louis nodded slowly.

“Ok.” Harry blew out a slow breath.

 

They sat outside a little while longer but the buzz between them was tangible. They chatted, had a laugh, and soaked up the sun but the sexual tension was sharp.

They both started to speak at the same time, laughing and shaking their heads.

“You first.” Harry smiled, his dimples popping as he ducked his head.

“No you.”  Louis shifted nervously.

Their eyes locked, Louis exhaled. “Come on, I think we both know what’s going to happen. Need to do this now, my groin is throbbing like fuck.”

Harry was pliant as Louis pulled him inside, let him lead him to the shower like before.

“Sure?” Louis ran a finger down Harry’s abs.

Harry’s muscles jumped under Louis’ touch. “Definitely.”

Louis’ eyes sparked, “Good. You wanna turn away like I did?”

“Not bothered.” Harry shrugged. “Interested to see this small hand thing.” Harry huffed out a soft laugh.

“It’ll work better if you turn.” Louis put Harry in a similar position he’d been in.

Harry stayed still, the water snapping on moments later, cool water cascading down his back. The anticipation made his balls tingle, his cock plumping up a little at the vibe in the small wet room. He kept his eyes closed, bracing himself as Louis came closer, the heat of his body radiating onto Harry’s right side.

“Ok.” Louis’ voice was low and raspy. His right hand came and wrapped around Harry’s cock, his left nudged Harry’s legs open, sliding under from behind, cupping his balls.

Harry inhaled sharply, bursts of pleasure hitting his groin.

Louis was soft and sure. His hands working together, sliding over sensitive skin, fingertip pressure in just the right spots. He flattened his left palm and rolled Harry’s balls, whilst sliding up his length, making Harry rock into his hand.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry gasped as Louis played with his foreskin, pulling it over his head, rolling his index finger and thumb over it and then sliding it back.

Harry chanced a look as Louis wrapped his whole hand around.

“Uhhhh.” Harry’s jaw slack at the sight of Louis, his delicate hand and wrist working over Harry’s straining cock.

“S’true,” Harry groaned. “Fuck, Lou.”

Louis’ fingers massaged the sensitive skin behind Harry’s balls, his fingertips brushing over Harry’s hole, making his knees buckle a little.

“Too nice, so good, Louis,” Harry rambled, shifting a little closer to Louis. Louis’ front lining up flush against Harry’s right side. Harry could feel Louis’ cock on his thigh.

Louis remained silent, as Harry’s breathing quickened. Sliding his hand up and down his cock, Harry swelled in his hand and came with a punched out cry.

 

Harry’s body felt like jelly. He squeezed his eyes closed, hearing a noise he turned around. Louis was fisting his own cock.

“Hey, we have an agreement.” Harry knocked Louis’ hand away, clamped his hands on Louis’ hips, and manhandled him in the very position he had been in.

He quickly lubed his hands and copied the hand placements that Louis had used.

Louis whined as Harry got to work, smoothing his hands and fingers over his skin, touching and teasing out soft moans, raspy groans.

Harry felt for the rope of skin that ran from Louis balls to his hole, laying his fingers flush either side he put gentle upwards pressure on, sending bolts of pleasure through Louis.

Louis bucked his hips, his cock sliding through Harry’s hand his head disappearing in and out of the silkiness of Harry’s fist. He opened his eyes, looking down at the sight.

Harry heard a strangled cry and Louis was pulsing come over the shower wall and his hand.

“Fuuuucck.” Louis’ body quaking through his orgasm. Harry let him recover, not moving his stance.

“The nail polish, fuck, that was so hot. Jesus, Haz.”

Harry looked down at his nails, still loose around Louis softening cock.

“Oh I didn’t..I didn’t think about that.” Harry brought his hands away, lube and come webbing his fingers.

“Hot.” Louis rested his head against the wall. “So hot.”

Harry pulled him in for a hug, their chests flush together, their hearts pounding.

“That was nice,” Harry’s voice was still breathy, his hands spanning Louis’ back, holding him close.

“You can say that again.” Louis’ chest stuttered to bring his breathing under control, his lips against the smooth skin of Harry’s collarbones.

“I’ve never come so fast from a hand job. Feel like I’m fourteen again.” Louis pulled back a little, his hair plastered to his head with the shower, his eyelashes clumped together making them look even darker. “But we won’t ever talk about that, Styles. Okay?” Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s ribs.

“Ahhhh!” Harry squealed, his body leaning to the left. “Lips are sealed.” Harry pressed his lips flat.

“Who knew pretty painted nails would do that to me?”

 

They finished off in the bathroom, deciding on a nap, their early alarm catching up with them.

“Will you come to the wedding with me?” Louis tucked the sheets in around himself.

“I’d love to,” Harry smiled coyly. “Glad we’re cool about this.”

“Feel good. No regrets?” Louis eyed Harry cautiously.

“No I feel absolutely great.” Harry turned his head. “In fact..” he paused, pulling a face, squeezing his eyes closed.

“What?” Louis pushed him.

“Nah, it's fine. Go to sleep.”  
“No, tell me what you was going to say.”  Louis rolled onto his side facing Harry. “Haz?”

“Well, just, like, it was nice and umm, I just thought that we could...maybe...if we both feel like it’s a good idea, we could sometime, in the future, after we talk about it..”  
“Harry, come on,” Louis coaxed him.

“Do more,” Harry paused. “Stuff.” He finally blurted out.

“Oh, stuff.” Louis smiled.  “When you say stuff..?”

“Sex.” Harry watched Louis closely. “But if you just wanna keep it to..”  
“I think it might be interesting to pursue other stuff.” Louis quirked an eyebrow. “We can experiment a little maybe, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry blew out a shaky breath.

“Sounds like a plan.” Louis’ voice dropping low, his eyes drifting closed.

 

The wedding was beautiful. Louis and Harry both wore their formal day uniforms, white blazers and white trousers. They took a few photos and toasted champagne with the happy couple. They drifted off once the family went and had their wedding meal and party.

 

“Time for a quick cuppa before dance.” Louis led Harry into the left, pressing fourteen to whisk them up to their suite.

“We need to check where our new home will be later.” Harry grinned and nudged Louis. “Can't wait to see where they put us.”

 

Louis made tea and took it outside. The ship was just sailing away from Monaco, heading for Livorno in Italy.

“Think I might go ashore tomorrow.” Harry sipped on his tea. “Stretch my legs a bit.”

Louis nodded. “Fancy a trip to Pisa?”

Harry grinned. “Definitely."

"We should go into town, I know a nice place, we can eat pasta and have a glass of wine.” 

Harry bobbed his head forward slowly, smiling at Louis. “Mmm yeah, sounds lovely.”

 

They took their classes, dashing off to the pursers office to see where they need to move to the next morning.

“Ok you have a choice.” Sanjay clapped his hands together. “We have a two berth down on four, it's an inside but it's decent, or…” He looked down at his paperwork. “We have a passenger cabin that had a leak in the bathroom and ruined the carpet. It's not fit for passengers until it has a refit but you two can have it if you want? It's on Aruba and it's a balcony stateroom.”

Louis’ eyes popped wide, gasping in surprise.

“No way Sanj, how long can we have it for?”

Sanjay laughed at Louis’ excitement. “Carpet is out of stock at the manufacturer's so we have an expected delivery date of eight weeks. You two will be on leave by then.”

Louis turned to high five Harry, remembering at the last second they are supposed to be married. He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and connected their lips, Harry’s throat making a soft surprised squeak that only Louis could hear.

“Do we want the balcony cabin, Haz?” Louis pressed his forehead to Harry's, both of them giggling.

“Do you need to bloody ask?” Harry raked his fingers in the back of Louis’ hair and pinched another kiss. It was a lingering, mouth closed kiss, Harry's soft pillowy lips engulfing Louis’.

“Thought so.” Sanjay tapped into his computer.

“Bring the suite keys back tomorrow morning and I'll have your new room freshened up tonight.”

 

As they did their duties around the ship, each would catch the other one's eye and smile at their good fortune.

At nine they had crew talent night in the Manhattan bar. After nearly a week at sea the passengers had come to recognise them around the ship and at classes and quizzes and tonight it was a chance for them to cheer on their favourite crew members.

 

Asuki did magic tricks, Liam sung and did beat boxing, and Parveen did traditional Indian dancing. The performers were all backstage.

“Babe, I feel like shit.” Cher was sat holding a damp towel to her forehead.

Louis touched her skin, she was burning up.

“Bed for you.” He helped her up.

“Haz, I'm going to put Cher to bed, she's not well at all.” Louis supported her, his left hand under her left elbow his right arm around her waist holding her right elbow.

“But Grease?”  She protested weakly.

“Me and Haz will do it instead,” Louis promised.

“Tai, can you go on and do your impressions next? Is that ok?”

Tai put both his thumbs up.

“Cheers, bud.”

Louis gave a tight smile to Harry. “Swat up on the words to You’re the One That I Want.”

Harry gaped at him. “Really?”

“Aye.” Louis steered Cher. “You will have to be my Sandy.”

 

Harry pulled on the hurriedly thrown together costume. The pleather leggings belonging to Camilla fit him like a second skin, but trying to tuck his junk away was proving difficult. He wore a padded bra and tank under a leather biker jacket. They tucked his hair into a blonde wig and hastily set to work on his makeup.

 

“You look fabulous.” Jade and Perrie fussed around him. There were no heels to fit his huge feet so he just stayed barefoot.

 

Louis was in the next dressing room having a quiff back combed into his hair. His outfit already lined up for him to just slip on.

 

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. His lips looked so full and ripe in the cherry red lipstick. He briefly wondered what it might be like to suck a dick with lipstick on but the hard twitch in such a confined pair of pants made him think about things less arousing.

 

Tamzin was just finishing her opera recital.

“Two minutes, boys,” Jeff hollered into the dressing room area.

Harry took a deep breath, the nerves hitting his belly. This was much tougher than juggling stuff.

There was a wolf whistle from behind him.

Harry turned. Louis stood with a swirl in the front of his hair. Tight jeans, leather jacket and chucks.

“Stud.” Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis.

 

The applause rang out for Tamzin as she ran off stage. Louis reached for Harry's hand. He was sweaty and shaking a little.

“You'll be great, don't worry.” Louis reached up and planted a kiss to Harry's cheek.

“Don't wanna smudge your lippy.” Louis’ eyes fell to Harry's mouth. Harry's lips parted as Louis eyes bore into him. “Hot.”

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, all kinds of feelings swirling in his stomach.

 

They heard their cue and ran on stage.

It was a roaring success.

Louis strutted about, just the right amount of swagger, hitting all the notes and dancing like a demon. Harry floated about on stage, luring Louis in, batting his mascaraed eyelashes at him, pouting prettily and singing perfectly.

They did all the moves, Louis reeling Harry in, dancing backwards. Then Harry turned it and he was reeling Louis in, wagging his finger for Louis to follow him. They ended up shimmying in each other’s arms, their hips swaying in perfect time.

 _“You’re the one that I want,_ ” they sang together, the glee in Louis’ eyes as he looked at Harry.

 _“Oh oh oh, honey_.” Harry pouted sexily at him, feeling Louis’ hips snapping under his firm hold, a shared secret bubbling away inside of them.

 _“The one I need, oh yes indeed._ ” They craned their necks forward, their faces so close it was hard to focus on each other. Louis pecked Harry’s lips with his own. Jammy lipstick sticking to Louis’ lips.

 

They got a standing ovation and took a bow three times.

“Oh my God, you two were made for each other.” Jade hugged them both as they came off stage. “Loved it!”

Louis laughed, eyes bright.

Everyone took photos of them in their outfits.

“You two are actually great singers,” James commented. “Don’t you dare defect to the theatre company.”  He slapped them both on the shoulder. “Think you have this in the bag, boys.”

 

The audience voted on their favourite act of the night and Louis and Harry won by a landslide. They had to go back on and do their act one more time. The adrenaline had got to them and they were giddy and a little out of time but it still wowed the crowds.

 

“I’m high as fuck.” Louis lept about backstage, stripping out of his outfit and dressing in his uniform. They had a couple of bar appearances to do and then they were done for the night.

 

They went and had a dance in Manhattan whilst they were there, grabbing people up and making sure the ice was broken and the dance floor full.

Havana was next, then lastly Club Eighteen. Harry spotted the guy he’d had the encounter with.

“Oh shit, Mr Nipple Piercing is in here.” Harry turned away, joining a small group having fun.

The wedding party from earlier all came into the club, making a beeline for the dance floor. They pulled Louis and Harry into their little group. Lots of hugging occurred as lots of alcohol had been consumed. It was a fun end to the night.

 

“You two are the cutest.” The mother of the groom swayed tipsily, linking her arms through both of theirs.

“They’re not cute, Mum, they’re hot. So damn hot,” The groom’s sister piped up. “And all dressed up in uniform and there’s two of them. Goddamn it, I bet you both have fun with those?”

Louis and Harry looked at each other smirking. “Nah not with the uniforms, that’s boring.” Louis ducked his head, his tongue sweeping out to wet his lips.

“Are the cabins nice they give you? You don’t have to share with people, do you?” The girl looked horrified at the thought.

“Nah, we’re married so we get our own.” Harry pressed his lips together smiling, his dimples popping.

“God, you both hit the jackpot finding each other,”  the girl sighed.

Her boyfriend swung her around playfully. “I’m right here, you know?” He swept his hand over his own body. “Feel free to call me hot.”

The girl cackled. “Andy, sweetheart, well of course it goes without saying that _you_ are the hottest.”

He tilted his head, a smile playing on his lips. He quirked his eyebrow. “Of course.”  He rolled his eyes at her.

 

“Come on,” Louis hummed in Harry’s ear. “Let’s leave them to their party.”

They said their goodbyes and scuttled off to the lifts.

“Drink or bed?” Harry pressed the button.

Louis looked at him, a vibe sparking between them. He sucked the inside of his cheeks between his teeth, his cheekbones popping out. His lips opened with a smack.

“Well, seeing as I hit the jackpot, I think I wanna go back to the suite,” Louis quipped, watching Harry’s reaction. “Last night and all that. We could order drinks or something.”

 

Harry nodded, his belly flipping over with nerves. Their agreement earlier to become friends with benefits buzzing around in his brain.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Harry stepped into the lift as the doors opened, slipping their card in to operate the staff lifts.

“Maybe we could try out the jacuzzi in the bedroom,” Louis’ voice was low, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry grinned, his dimples on show. “Yeah It’d be a shame not to.” His eyes flashed to Louis.

 

Louis pulled Harry down the corridor to their room. The cabin steward had been in, turned their bed down, left them chocolates and a bottle of champagne, sat in an ice bucket with a card propped up against it.

‘Enjoy your last night of honeymoon! All our love, the Entertainment Team xx’

 

Harry popped the cork and champagne bubbled out of the bottle. Louis put his mouth over the end and caught some. Harry was mesmerised by the hollowing of his cheeks as his lips wrapped around the end.  

 

Louis started to fill the huge tub in the middle of their room. Harry poured two glasses and moved them over beside the jacuzzi, planting the ice bucket within close range too.

They dimmed the lights and Harry chose a playlist from his phone to have as background music.

 

Harry watched Louis undress. They’d been naked so many times around each other, but there was intent there now. It ran deeper. Louis caught him looking, a wry smile playing on his lips.

“Catch up, Haz.” Louis’ cheeks coloured up a little, stood almost naked under Harry’s scrutiny.

 

Harry began unbuttoning his shirt. Their eyes meeting, Harry looked away, then looked back, a shy smile playing on his lips. He wasn’t inhibited in any way but he could feel Louis’ stare. His Louis, his buddy, looking at him in a different way. Harry’s stomach flipped over.

 

Harry was the first to drop his boxers and climb into the water. It was still filling up but it was enough to sink into. Harry eyed Louis, stood still, hands resting on his tummy, his mouth slightly open, his features loose.

“You ok?” Harry prompted.

This spurred Louis to move. “Yeah, just thinking.” Louis slid his hands inside his boxers, pushing the material outwards and down.

Harry swallowed thickly. Louis wasn’t hard but he wasn’t fully soft either. He hung heavily to the right, his foreskin just letting a tiny part of the tip peep through, deep rose in colour.

 

He climbed into the jacuzzi. Harry handed him his glass of champagne.

“Cheers.” Harry clinked his glass to Louis’.

“Yeah, cheers.” Louis grinned at Harry, taking a drink, letting the bubbles burst on his tongue, feeling the dry fizz in his mouth.

 

“No regrets?” Harry watched Louis carefully.

“None whatsoever.” Louis slid closer to Harry. Harry put his champagne glass down, he reached out and easily maneuvered Louis between his legs, the water making him weightless. He settled between Harry’s thighs, Louis’ back to Harry’s stomach. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis, pulling Louis’ thighs open a little and dropping his legs down in between them.

“Do you want the jets on or is it ok just like this?” Harry ran his hands down Louis’ arms.

“It’s fine like this.” Louis’ voice was low. He took a sip of champagne and handed Harry his glass. Harry leant forward to take it, the scent of Louis’ hair invading his senses.

Everything felt different.

They had shared bunks before, wandered about naked, shared stories about each other’s sex lives, but this? This was different. New. A tiny corner of Harry’s brain worried that things might never be the same again. How do you cross this line and then go back to just being friends? Can that even happen? Harry wasn’t really friends with any of his ex lovers, but he also knew that he couldn’t resist Louis like this. Lots of people were shag buddies. Louis and Harry had started off as friends, surely that counted for something? This was going to happen, Harry had no doubt in his mind about that, so they’d have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

Harry shuffled lower in the water, floating Louis up more so he was laid on top of Harry.

“I don’t want to lose you as a friend.” Harry blurted out, his rambling brain needing some clarification. “I want to explore the whole friends with benefits thing like, a lot, but I need you as my friend.”

Louis was silent for a few beats. “I don’t want to lose you either. If we are both honest with each other, if this is weird or too much, then we need to talk about it. I can't lose your friendship.”

“Promise to talk then? Talk if things feel good or weird or whatever?” Harry pressed.

“Promise.” Louis’ voice was soft, playful almost. “I think you are worrying too much.”

“Probably,” Harry hummed, reaching for a sip of his champagne, lowering the glass to Louis and letting him share his glass.

Louis took a sip, rubbing his head against Harry’s chest, a quiet thank you.

Harry looked down at Louis’ body, his softly sculpted abs, rounded hips with a smattering of darkened body hair from the water. His pubic hair was trimmed neatly, his cock still plumper than it should be.

Harry wanted to watch it grow, watch him get hard. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ arms, his hands skimming over Louis’ tummy, watching his muscles flutter under his touch.

He swirled his fingers in the longer chest hair, widening his fingers then bringing them in, soft touches making Louis sigh.

Harry simultaneously brushed his thumbs over both of Louis’ nipples. This drew out a deeper noise as Harry stroked over them again, Louis’ head falling further back. Harry’s eyes fell to Louis’ cock. It was growing, the girth expanding, his veins more noticeable. His length was straining, the foreskin drawing back half way over his head, the darker skin contrasting with the paler shaft.

Harry pinched lightly. He really loved having his nipples played with and hoped Louis did too. He liked the early days with a new lover, discovering pleasures and turn off’s. Kinks and fantasies.

Louis’ hand fell to his own erection, squeezing lightly, sliding his hand slowly back and forth, the head fully exposed, then sliding the foreskin over, giving him some friction.

“You wanna fuck me, Haz?” Louis ground out.

Harry continued to strum his nipples, as Louis toyed with his own cock.

“I’d love to,” Harry blew out a breath.

 

Harry somehow hauled Louis out of the tub, water sloshing all over. Harry trotted to the bathroom, grabbing his bag containing his supplies, and he came back to find Louis sprawled on the bed, one knee raised, foot flat to the bed, his hand stroking over his cock.

“You’re hot as fuck,” Harry murmured. “Turn over, please.”

Louis did as he was told, rolling onto his front.

“Knees up a bit,” Harry instructed.

Louis was in a curled over kneel, spreading his thighs, Harry had a perfect view of Louis’ arse, his cheeks spread, but still looking plump.

Harry coated his fingers, spreading the first pump over Louis’ hole and perineum. Louis hissing at the coldness.

Harry pumped more into his hand and over his fingers.

“You don’t have to treat me with kid gloves, I’m a big lad,” Louis prompted Harry.

 

Harry took his time, his first tentative touch of Louis he could feel the heat of him through the coolness of the gel. He slid his hands over his balls, cupping and sliding, feeling them tighten under his touch. The looser skin and firmer balls, shrinking into taut mounds.

Louis moaned softly. “That thing you did in the shower..”

Harry followed the line from his balls to his hole, the raised skin housing all the nerves supplying Louis’ genitals. Harry treated them gently, applying soft pressure. Louis’ hips jerked slightly, Harry losing touch, then reconnecting as Louis adjusted back.

“That’s so hot,” Louis panted as Harry laid his fingers either side and pushed upwards, rubbing gently.

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis’ voice was muffled as he mouthed into his own arm. “Your touch is electric.”

Harry smiled to himself, he loved getting praise for being an accomplished lover, but coming from Louis it felt like it was the highest praise.

Harry’s fingers slid over Louis’ sensitive skin, finding the softly puckered skin of his hole.

Louis mewled into his arm as Harry circled and swept across it, feeling the muscle flutter under his touch. He applied light pressure and his finger found little resistance as he pressed it home, breaching him. Harry held Louis’ left hip with his left hand, firm pressure, feeling the soft flesh under his fingertips. He had a compulsion to leave marks there, reminders for tomorrow of tonight.

Harry let his finger slide further in, gently circling, going deeper. He could feel Louis’ hips rocking gently, using Harry’s finger to gain him some sweet sensations.

Harry pressed the pad of his finger, grazing over Louis’ prostate. Louis bumped his face into the pillow, his moans muffled as Harry carried on, sliding another finger in, feeling Louis stretch around him.

“Haz please, need more.”  Louis craned his head over his shoulder.

Harry planted a kiss to his shoulder blade. “One more finger Louis, don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. Fuck.”

Harry pushed a third finger in, Louis squirming, as Harry pulsed his fingers forwards, Louis stretching around him.

“You look so fuckable.” Harry held Louis’ hip still whilst he fingered him, feeling the muscles yield to him.

 

Harry let go of Louis’ hip, the white pressure points turning dark pink as the blood rushed back in. He picked up a condom and held the corner with his teeth, ripping the indent to open the packet. Louis watched over his shoulder as Harry rolled it down his length. He pulled his fingers out of Louis, pumping more lube and coating himself and Louis again.

Harry slid his arm under Louis’ belly, feeling the wet end of Louis cock smearing his arm.

Harry lined himself up, his nose flaring as he concentrated, his mind a little blown at the sight before him. He felt Louis still as the tip touched to his skin. Louis let a breath go and Harry pushed in.

 

A deep grunt left Harry’s lips, his eyes whiting out at the intense heat and friction on his head. He blew out slow breaths, his body buzzing with adrenaline he watched Louis reach around, opening his arse cheeks, his shoulders low, bum high as Harry rocked gently, letting Louis accommodate his size.

“Feel huge, Haz.” Louis’ back was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Harry rocked further into him, both of them crying out, Harry tearing at his bottom lip, the overwhelming feeling almost too much for him.

Louis pumped his arse back, swallowing another inch of Harry, more in than out now he was steady, driving forward until he’d done it, he was flush with Louis’ body, his cock buried way deep in Louis’ arse.

“Shit.” Harry ran his hands over the high mounds of Louis’ cheeks, rolling his hips, feeling Louis jolt as he grazed over that sweet spot, Louis’ thighs were trembling with overload of everything.

 

“You feel ready?” Harry questioned him.

“Yes, just, just go, Haz.” Louis reached back, trying to grab for Harry’s thighs.

Harry chuckled, sweat trickling down his chest. He pushed in as far as he could, rocked his hips a little faster, pulling out and sliding back in.

Louis mimicked his moves, pulling away and slamming his arse back. Harry clamped his teeth together, lips open, eyes clenched shut as he drove forward, finding his pace, feeling Louis popping his positions, waves of pressure hitting his cock as Louis shifted his angles, swallowing up Harry’s cock.

“Lou,” Harry moaned as he upped his pace, his cock sliding easily now, the lube squelching as he pounded into Louis.

Harry let Louis’ hips go, pushing him flat to the bed, his cheeks closing around Harry as Harry slid into him flat on the bed. He was tighter and hotter, a good job Harry had to slow down.

Louis rutted his cock into the sheets, the tightness putting delicious pressure on his prostate, sending bursts of pleasure coursing through his body.

Harry held his weight on his hands and slid slowly into Louis. Louis was quivering, the overwhelming sensations making him fall apart.

“Want you outside.” Harry slid out, making Louis protest at the loss of sensation and fullness.

 

Louis rolled off the bed, waddling to the doors he walked out into the balmy Mediterranean night air.

“Over the rail.” Harry folded him, the wake at the back of the ship throwing up a fine mist, the tang of salt on their lips.

Harry entered him easily, pumping slowly, building it up until he was fucking him hard.

Their noises lost into the hiss of the boat cutting through the sea.

 

Harry’s hands ran over Louis’ skin, he bent and sucked his shoulder blade, his teeth grazing the skin as Louis bucked and writhed. He pulled back, the rhythmic thrust making Louis’ arse cheeks jiggle. Harry was fascinated by Louis’ body. Louis let out a long continuous whine, almost animalistic as Harry kept on at him, he had enormous staying power, deciding to hold off coming when he felt Louis’ building. He pushed on, wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock and sliding the pre come over him.

Louis knocked his hand away. “Wanna come untouched, you are so close, Haz, make me come.”

 

Harry obliged, pressing into Louis’ hips, feeling the response at that certain angle and pumping away at him until Louis arched his back, seeming to freeze and then his body falling into orgasm. Harry stilled, feeling the convulsing muscles in Louis’ arse tightening around his cock. He could have come right there and then but he applied harsh pressure to his base, squeezing his eyes closed he bought himself some respite.

Louis collapsed against the rail. His chest heaving up and down. Harry slid out of him, giving him time to recover.

 

“I didn't come because I wasn't sure if you wanted more but if you've had enough I'm so close..” Harry draped himself to Louis’ back, inhaling his scent, mixed with the sea air it was heady, overpowering.

“You bet I want more.” Louis huffed out a laugh, Harry feeling the vibrations of Louis’ back through his chest.

“I won't be as bullish, I just really liked seeing your arse bounce as I fucked you.” Harry admitted.

“Glad you enjoyed the view.” Louis turned his head, his fringe was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks rosy. “How about you sit there on that chair looking pretty and I ride that big cock of yours.” Louis pushed off the rail, sprinting inside and chugging some champagne down. Bringing the bottle out for Harry to share.

“Pretty with a big cock, my head is exploding.” Harry felt the blush in his cheeks.

“Well you are very pretty and I mean…” Louis’ hand swept down to Harry's cock. “Blessed.”

“You're not so bad yourself.” Harry shifted his weight, his cock still mostly hard, bobbing about, he strolled inside to retrieve the lube.

“Sit, I don't wanna waste that,” Louis instructed as he returned.

 

Harry did as he was told, planting his knees tight together Louis reverse mounted him, lifting his arse for Harry to add more lube. He angled the tip of Harry's cock and sank down on him slowly.

Harry felt winded. The heat and tightness returning to his cock as Louis bucked and gyrated, finding his own pleasure, his own angles.

Harry supported his hips, watching him snap and grind, trying to block out his intense need to come in favour of watching Louis ride his dick.

Louis was lost in the pure pleasure he was feeding his body, courtesy of Harry.

Louis threw his head back, his toes touching the ground as he bounced on them, his back curved so acutely, Harry was captivated.

 

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry swept the back of his hand down the lines of Louis’ spine, velvet soft, baby smooth. “I won't last much longer,” Harry warned him.

Louis leant back, his hands planted far back on the chair arms, arching, the top of his head was against Harry's shoulder as he bounced harder, Harry helping him, their combined grunts and moans filling the night air, floating out into the void behind them.

“Come, Lou, please come,” Harry spurred him on, pinching Louis’ nipples and sliding down to his cock. Harry wrapped a hand around and pumped at him. Three swift strokes and Louis was spilling down Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes, let all the sensations wash over him, the heat and tightness around his cock, the smell of Louis and the sobs leaving his lips as Harry shot hard into the condom.

“Fuck.” Louis was struggling to breath and to gain control of his body and emotions. “That was epic.” Louis let his body go limp, crashing backwards into Harry's body. Harry rubbed his cheek into Louis’ hair.

“You ride like a demon.”

Louis laughed. “You fuck like a demon, so..”

Harry turned Louis so he was cradled in his lap. They stayed there a while, enjoying the freedom and the sea air, naked and spent.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up alone. He listened for Louis in the bathroom but it was all quiet. He blinked slowly, checked the time on his phone, it was seven thirty. He still felt tired. They'd stayed up late talking then showering and had finally gone to bed in the early hours. They both had free days today so where was Louis?

 

Harry let his eyes drift closed again. His thighs burned a little, a nice reminder of the night before. His mouth curved into a smile at the memory, Louis had been so hot, so skillful. Harry had never had sex like that before. It had been intensely satisfying, but he craved more. He wanted Louis. He wanted to experience that.

Harry pressed his fingers into a bruise on his collarbone. Louis had lazily sucked it in as they sat coming down from the immense high.

Harry's dick twitched at the dull pain from Louis’ mark. He got up and had a pee, looked at his tired face in the mirror, brushed his teeth, pulled his tongue out at his reflection then went and crawled back into bed, drifting off to sleep again.

Harry heard the keycard slide into the door and the handle pulled down.

“Cheers, mate,” Louis voice was a whisper, he came in backwards, his back pushing the door opened, a tray in his hands.  

Harry jumped up. “What you doing?”

Louis widened his eyes in a cheeky smile. “Was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed. I took Cher some juice and fruit because I had a feeling the others were working this morning and I didn’t like to think of her ill in bed.”

Harry’s face softened. “Heart of gold.” He squeezed Louis’ shoulder. He was dressed in soft grey shorts and a Doncaster Rovers top, his hair was soft and unstyled, his eyes a little heavy with tiredness.

Harry took the tray, placing it on the table and took a huge drink of juice. There were muffins and danish pastries and a platter of fruit. He pulled out a chair for Louis. “Sit, let me make tea.”

Louis grinned and shook his head. “I’ve had some tea, you sit and enjoy it.”

 

Harry sat down heavily in the chair, his bum hitting the cold leather. “What time did you get up?”

“About an hour ago. Didn’t sleep that great to be honest, went and had a twenty minute run on the treadmill, got Cher some stuff, and made tea when I was at hers. She’s feeling a little better so I left her sipping her juice and collected you something.”

Harry devoured some pineapple, the juice running down his fingers. “You should have woke me up.”

“Nah, Sleeping Beauty. You needed to recover.” Louis’ eyes trailed down to Harry’s groin, his cock laid flaccid against his thigh.

“Did you have fun?” Harry sipped on his juice.

“Lots of fun, best shag for a very long time, maybe even ever.”

Harry ducked his head, pride swelling in his chest and his dick giving an interested twitch.

“You’re just saying that.” Harry’s eyes bugged with glee.

“I’m not.” Louis held his gaze.

Harry swallowed thickly. “Still wanna go to Pisa?”

Louis nodded. “Fancy a walk,  facetime my mum, and get some supplies.” Louis stripped his top off, his warm fresh sweat hitting Harry, desire curling in his belly.

“Off for a shower.” Louis pushed his shorts down and strolled away. Harry watching his hips sway, his arse high and firm.

 

They reluctantly packed up and left the suite, stopping off at the purser's desk to exchange those room keys for their new ones. Their [new cabin](http://images.bonvoyage.uk/bonvoyage/upload/stateroom/RoyalPRC_balcony.jpg) was lovely. A large part of the carpet was missing from the room, the only tell tale sign of the flood. They quickly dropped their things off, leaving the unpacking for later.

 

The coach from Livorno didn’t take long into Pisa. They took the ten minute hike up to the Square of Miracles which houses the Leaning Tower as well as the neighbouring cathedral and monuments. They goofed around taking the usual ‘holding the tower up’ photos, Harry choosing to lay on his back and look like he was pushing the tower over with his feet. Louis was bent over double laughing at him, trying to line up the photo so his feet were in the correct position, taking snaps of him that were epic fails and loving Harry’s carefree attitude to the people around him, laughing and taking their own photos of him.

“I’m a legend in Pisa,” Harry giggled when he finally rose to his feet. “I’m going to be on so many instagrams with the hashtag fail.”

 

They browsed the market stalls surrounding the monuments, picking up tacky souvenirs for their mums and a few little handy things for themselves. 

They boarded one of the trolley buses that took them into the centre of Pisa as the heat was rising and both of them were in need of a drink and a sit down.

Louis lead them to the [Trattoria](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/restaurant-lucca-tuscany-italy-people-outdoor-terrace-trattoria-da-sergio-piazza-bernardini-39238099.jpg). It was colourful and pristine and even though Louis had only been here once before with Liam, the owner remembered him and greeted him warmly.

They chose a table outside, under a huge umbrella, deciding on a bottle of local Tuscan wine and browsing the menu.

“The ravioli al funghi is amazing. I had it last time and it was just..” Louis smacked his lips, kissing his fingertips.

“Sounds perfect.” Harry put his menu down. “I’ll go with your recommendation.”

 

They watched the world go by, sipping their wine, logging into the free wifi and checking their messages. They both instagrammed a ton of photos, updated their Facebook pages and attempted to facetime home but the signal was patchy so they gave up and just phoned.

“Pheebs, I love you loads and catching that frog sounds like it was great fun, but can I just have a quick word with Mum, please?” Louis gently interrupted Phoebe and her pond tales.

Jay came on, chuckling softly as Phoebe sulked at not having longer to speak to Louis.

He caught up with news from home and chit chatted about the usual things, life on board, where he was today and what the weather was like. Typical British obsessions.

Harry had tried his mum but had got no reply so he left her a lengthy voicemail and hung up.

 

“Wanna tell me why you didn’t sleep?” Harry broached the subject that had been on his mind since this morning.

Louis pursed his lips. “Dunno. Was on quite a high from..” He looked pointedly at Harry. “The sex, but my mind was whirring all night.”

“You regret it?” Harry sipped from his glass.

Louis maintained eye contact, reaching across the table and linking their pinkie fingers. “Not one bit. Do you?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. Just want you to feel comfortable though.”

“I am, I promise, I’m not sure what was going on in my head.” Louis’ brow wrinkled slightly.

They heard footsteps approaching as their food was brought out. It was steaming hot and smelled delicious.

Harry took a photo and tucked in.

 

Half an hour later they were full to the brim and nicely buzzed from the wine. Harry’s cheeks always flushed up when he drank during the day. It gave him a rosy glow.

“I just need to pop to a shop around the corner. You stay here, I won’t be long.” Louis jumped up.

“I’ll come too if you want?” Harry felt for his wallet as Louis threw some money on the table.

“Nah, finish your wine. Honestly, I will be back in a tick.”

 

Harry watched him dash off and smiled to himself at the gait of Louis' walk. Harry settled the bill leaving a generous tip and waited for Louis to return.

He wasn’t long, like he promised, and carried a few bags in his hand.

“Just got Daisy a footy shirt she was wanting and a few other bits.” Louis waved his bags to Harry. “Come on, we’ll take a stroll down the river and walk that pasta off.”

 

Harry linked his arm through Louis’. “You were, uhm, waddling a bit. Are you feeling it?” Harry bumped his elbow into Louis. ”Was it a bit too vigorous?”

Louis gasped and shook his head. “Oh my God, do I waddle?”

Harry blushed to his roots. “I don’t mean to sound rude, oh God, I am so sorry.” He clutched his own tummy.

“I had a pleasant ache there this morning, a nice reminder, but no. My arse is fine, love, thanks for asking. I’d be good to go again.” Louis elbowed Harry back, causing him to stumble sideways bringing Louis with him.

“Oh no, have I bagged myself a nympho husband? How terrible.”  

Louis shook his head at him, grinning. “I have a healthy sex drive. If that makes me a nympho, well, I won’t argue.”

“Neither will I.” Harry quirked his eyebrow at Louis.

“When we spoke about sex the other day, you said something like you didn't do much stuff with casual hook ups. Did you mean rimming?” Louis’ cheeks flared with colour.

"Yep, plus umm, this might be weird, but I don't like to give blow jobs to hook ups. I know I'm a hypocrite, because I let them blow me, but I like to save that and kissing and rimming for more meaningful sex.”

“Mmm,” Louis hummed. “Not weird. You like what you like and feel comfortable with. I guessed about the no kissing thing..” Louis’ voice tailed off.

“Oh, it's not you! I quite like kissing you, but I didn't know where you stood on the whole kissing thing and we have to kiss to make it look real for the others, so I wasn't sure if you were wanting private kissing.” Harry frowned a little. “Sorry If I made you feel..”

“You didn't. Really, Haz.”

 

They strolled around the streets, taking in the sights, and staying too long so they had to hotfoot it back for the trolley down to the square to get the coach back to the ship in time for sail away.

 

It was another formal night, so they dressed in their best uniforms and went and had dinner with the passengers, both of them having great conversation and fun at their tables.

They fulfilled their duties on board then went and had a quick change. Louis pulled his jeans on commando, Harry watching his arse disappear beneath the black denim.

“Why no pants?”

Louis shrugged. “Sometimes I like commando.”

“Fair enough,” Harry shrugged.

 

They made their way to the crew bar and there was a singer on. He'd come second on The X Factor a few years back and was on the cruise ship circuit for the summer.

They bagged a small table, having to crowd in closer as more people finished work and joined them. They were having to share chairs and Louis ended up on Harry's lap.

“You two are so cute,” Niall cooed.

Louis shuffled about on Harry's knee, Harry's cock getting some sweet friction from Louis.

“You're making me hard,” Harry murmured in his ear.

“Good.” Louis shuffled even more, Harry looking down and noticing a telltale bulge in his jeans.

“Insatiable,” Harry breathed.

 

The drinks flowed. Harry was conscious that it was his turn to do the morning exercise class so was only having the odd alcoholic drink and sticking to water in between times.

Louis was on raspberry vodka and was quite tipsy.

“Come dance.” He jumped off Harry’s knee and grabbed his hand. Pulling him onto the already crowded dance floor they found a little space, Louis drawing Harry into his arms, slotting his right leg between Harry’s legs.

“Love this song.” Louis ground himself into Harry’s right hip, Harry feeling Louis’ cock pressing into him.

“ _I can’t feel my face when I’m with you.._ ” Louis sang, his hips rolling against Harry.

Harry could feel his own cock straining, the hot ache in his balls from being aroused for too long.

“If you don’t stop..” Harry’s eyes bore into Louis.

“What..?” Louis shifted, bursts of arousal hitting Harry. “What will you do to me?” Louis’ eyes were challenging.

Harry grabbed Louis’ arse, pulling him in closer, tilting his hip so Louis got the full pressure on his erection making Louis moan out loud. Luckily the music drowned it out.

“I’ll drag you in the toilets right here and sort you out.” Harry’s eyes flashed back at Louis.

Louis swallowed thickly. “You can’t.” He seemed to pull back from Harry.

Harry frowned puzzled. “What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, Haz.” Louis pursed his lips, his tongue sweeping over.

“Why the disconnection?” Harry’s lips against Louis’ ear making him shudder a little.

Louis shrugged. “Complicated.”

Harry waited for a beat, grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him towards the doors.

 

The pool are was out of bounds through the night but the outdoor smoking area was open, Harry carried on pulling Louis until they were past the smokers, heading towards the very front of the ship.

 

“Talk to me please. I feel like I upset you.” Harry stopped and bracketed Louis in against the rail.

“You didn’t upset me, honestly, Haz.”

“Then what just happened, because something sure as hell made you flinch away from me.”

“I..” Louis looked up at Harry and looked away. “Fucking vodka making me stupid.”

Harry frowned. “Tell me.” Harry's voice was low, soft.

“I was scared you were going to pull me into the toilets,” Louis sighed.

“I wouldn't, won't do anything you don't want..” Harry backed off from Louis. “Sorry, Louis, it was just the grinding, I got carried away, but I'd never..”

“No. God, no, Haz. No.” Louis pulled him back towards him. Hesitating a little, screwing his face up and releasing it with a sigh. “I have panties on.” Louis’ face burned.

“You...You're wearing panties? Right now?” Harry clarified.

“Right now. I umm, I like the feel of the lace, it's scratchy and it feels so good.” Louis blinked slowly, his eyes a little unfocused.

“And you were afraid I'd find out and judge you?” Harry took a step back towards Louis.

“I hide it.” Louis rolled his tongue, embarrassment clouding his face. “It's not something you freely admit, that you like wearing lace panties.”

“Can I see?” Harry’s eyes flashed at Louis, snagging his bottom lip with his teeth as he trailed a finger down Louis’ fly.

Louis inhaled sharply, hooking his index finger inside his jeans and pulling the edge of the black lace up above his waistband.

Harry pressed his lips together. “Please can I take you inside and look properly?”

Louis grabbed his hand and marched him to the bathrooms. It was busy but it was a huge block and no one took any notice as Louis pushed Harry inside a stall and locked the door.

Harry let Louis lead the way, not wanting to scare him he let him unfasten his button and lower his zip.

“You came out commando?” Harry remembered.

“I had them stuffed in my pocket ready to put on, I did it in here when we first arrived.”

Harry nodded. “You know you can share anything with me.”

Louis lowered his jeans a little. His cock was encased in beautiful black lace. “I like to..” Louis demonstrated, tucking the material around his cock. “When I walk, move, it grazes my skin, it feels so good.” His breath hitched as he moved and the pants rustled against him.

“It kind of burns a little, feels hot.”

 

Louis was fully hard in his panties.

 

“Can I touch?” Harry murmured.

Louis nodded as Harry reached out, laying the flat of his hand against him. He slid his hand along, the roughness of the lace warm against his palm.

“Why have I never seen panties laying about? How did you do it?” Harry continued to touch him.

“I throw them away, there's nowhere to wash them. I like to come in them so I wear them once and throw them.”

“I'll wash them, dry them for you, just don't throw them away.” Harry turned Louis away from him, wrapping his left arm around Louis’ waist holding him close he slid his right hand over the lace, grasping him and pumping him slowly through the material.

Louis let out a moan, Harry brought his lips to Louis’ ear. “I'm going to make you come in your panties, okay?”

Harry felt Louis’ knees buckle a little. He held him tighter with his left arm. “Going to let the lace graze over your head and then you're going to soil them and I'm going to put them in my pocket and take them home.” Harry's voice was gruff and slow, he was shaking a little. “You're going to make a mess for me.”

 

Louis lolled his head back against Harry's shoulder as Harry stretched the lace, his hand causing friction on Louis’ cock.

“You look so hot, Lou. You're bursting out of them, stretching them over your big cock.”

Harry didn't let up, pushing his thumb into the material and rubbing it over Louis’ head.  They were soaking now, Louis leaking relentlessly at the overwhelming arousal.

“Gonna come,” Louis ground out.

Harry held him firmly, pumping as he felt him swell and release. A cry punching from his lips, unmistakable to the people outside, what was going on inside their stall.

 

“Fuck, Haz. Shit.”

 

Harry manoeuvred him and sat him down on the toilet lid. Letting him recover, taking in the sight of the soiled underwear stuck to his cock.

Harry stepped into his space, laying Louis’ head against his tummy and stroking his hair.

“You wanted me to know, didn't you?”

Louis nodded. “Yes.”

Harry smiled, his throat a little tight he felt overwhelmed at Louis sharing his secret. “Thank you for trusting me.” Harry bent and kissed Louis’ hair.

“Thank _you_ for indulging me.” Louis pulled back, looking up at Harry.

“Oh it was my pleasure, believe me.” Harry stroked Louis’ hair, a moment shared, trust gained between them.

 

Harry helped clean Louis up, holding his jeans while he pulled off the soiled pants. Harry folded them and pushed the flimsy lace deep into his pocket.

“I'll take them.” Louis held his hand out.

“It's fine, I have deep pockets.” Harry watched Louis wriggle back into his jeans, watching him carefully tuck himself well away from his zipper.

 

“Come on, you dirty bastards, we know what you've been up to.” Zayn had joined their table. It wasn't often he got to party as he was needed to DJ in the club, but he'd gotten an early pass.

“We just went outside for some air then needed the loo.” Harry tried out his best poker face but no one bought it.

“It's okay, you're newlyweds, you're allowed.” Leigh-Anne had their backs.

 

Louis kept catching Harry's eye all night. Secret little smiles and a flash of something in his eyes that made Harry's stomach flutter a little.

They made their excuses and went back to their cabin.

“I’ve got shake up in the morning, so you stay in bed and I’ll bring you breakfast this time.” Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Sounds like heaven, a sleep in and my husband bringing me brekkie.” Louis shuffled closer to Harry.

 

They got ready for bed. Louis blushed at the scrap of lace that Harry was rubbing detergent in to, rinsing and then leaving to soak once they had finished up in the bathroom.

“Thanks for tonight.” Louis shuffled onto his side facing Harry as they laid in their new bed.

“Nothing to thank me for, it was nice. I enjoyed it.” Harry, laid on his back, turned his head to look at Louis. “You looked hot in them.”

“Rome tomorrow, the ship will be dead. We will have all day to ourselves.” Louis ran his finger down Harry’s chest, making him shudder. “I have plans for you.”

“Oh?” Harry turned onto his side and snagged Louis’ ankle between his feet.

“I’d love to fuck you, want to hear what kind of noises you make when you are being fucked.” Louis admitted, watching Harry's reaction.

 Harry inhaled “Oh. You do?”

 “Very much. You have to be up early so I can wait, but can I have a cuddle?”

Harry gathered Louis up in his arms, their bodies kind of fit together so well. Harry stroked the soft skin of Louis’ back. The baby fine hairs like silky strands on the rise of his bum.

Harry felt Louis sigh softly, they curled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

Harry had his hair up in a bun, yoga pants and loose vest on as he carried breakfast into their cabin. Louis was sleep soft as Harry put the tray down and pulled back the curtains.

“Morning sunshine, hope you're hungry.”

Louis rubbed his eyes. “I am. Gimme two secs.”

He sprung out of bed, morning boner proudly displayed. He had a pee and brushed his teeth. Harry set up the tray on their balcony. Civitavecchia wasn't the prettiest of ports, but the sun was shining and the whole day lay before them.  Louis finished up, slipping some boxers on and wandering outside.

 

“What we got then?”

 

They ate breakfast leisurely, Harry greedily munching on mango, Louis popping blueberries in his mouth after his bowl of cereal.

“We’re so lucky, you know? We wake up in a different place every single morning, have all this gorgeous food to eat, and never have to wash dishes. Our uniforms are laundered and our sheets changed. I love this life.” Louis slid back in his chair, hands behind his head, elbows pointing outwards. “A normal nine to five job would kill me, I think.”

Harry nodded. “You do get spoiled on board.”

“Those yoga pants are obscene, by the way.”

Harry's head snapped at Louis’ observation. “Meaning?”

“Meaning I can see the full shape of your dick, every vein and wrinkle.” Louis grinned devilishly.

“You're just a letch, my wake up group will have been far too polite to look below the waist,” Harry slapped Louis’ thigh, “dirtbag.”

“No they won't, word will be all around the ship now how that young curly one is packing heat.”

Harry stood up, looking down at his groin, adjusting himself trying to hide the bulge. “It's not that bad.”

“Nothing bad about it.” Louis winked, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth.

“I'm going to shower, you decide what you wanna do today.” Harry stepped inside, lowering his yoga pants. “Louehhhhhh.” Harry chanted his name.

Louis turned. Harry swung his hips, his cock slapping his belly, helicoptering around the more Harry moved his body.

 Louis choked out a laugh. “Jesus, Harry.” He picked up a strawberry and flung it at him.

Harry squealed and ran off to the bathroom.

“Fool,” Louis hummed to himself.

 

They took towels and went to the top deck. Titanic was playing on the huge outdoor screen. They’d decided to go to the main pool knowing it would be quiet today.

Louis got them frozen smoothies and Harry settled them on two of the nice padded sunbeds.

They laid and watched Jack and Rose fall in love, both of them trying to hide their tears and failing miserably as Jack sunk into the icy water.

 

“I’d have fit him on with me,” Louis sobbed quietly.

 “I would too, I would have let him lay on top of me,” Harry sniffed.

 “Let’s go swim, hide our watery eyes.” Louis pulled Harry up, taking a little run and jumping into the pool.

 Harry followed him, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and throwing him about in the water.

“Would you save me?” Louis swam back up to him, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

 “When did I become Kate Winslet in this relationship?” Harry held him under his arse.

 “Because you know I’m the natural Leo and you have much better tits than me.” Louis’ eyes drifted down to Harry’s darkened nipples, the swell and port wine colour contrasting against his lightly tanned skin.

“I’d save you,” Harry hummed low, his hands squeezing at Louis’ arse, balancing him on his thighs as he wrapped his arms around him. “I’d cling on to you and whatever happened, would happen to both of us.”

Louis stared at him. He turned him, pulling him up in the water and holding him. “Put your arms out.” Louis instructed.

“I’m flying!” Harry yelled, holding his arms out, Louis’ fingers biting into his flesh, holding him tight.

“I’m king of the world,” Louis whispered.

He let Harry down into the water. He was exhilarated from Louis holding him up, his face was flushed, his eyes sparkling.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Harry admitted.

 

Louis spotted Zayn and Liam approaching. “I’ll just.. Liam.” Louis leant forward, Harry knew what he was going to do. Pressing soft wet lips to Harry’s, he tilted his head slightly and kissed him.

Harry felt the heat curl in his lower belly, his chest tight as if fighting for air.

They broke away, Harry panting, his eyes wide, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, overwhelmed at his body’s reaction to the kiss.

The others joined them one by one as they all surfaced from their late sleeping. Rome was always a favourite because of the early dock and late departure, quiet ship and glorious weather.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Louis brought iced water for Cher as she sat in the shade of an umbrella with her book.

 “Much better, still a bit weak, but I’m getting there.” She rubbed her foot against Louis’ wet leg. “Thanks for looking after me.”

 “Anytime, chicken.” He blew her a kiss.

 

Liam went and brought pizza and salad back for their lunches, Louis making sure Cher ate something.

“You’re so lovely.” Harry turned to him as he eventually laid down to sunbathe.

Louis preened a little at Harry’s words. “Just doing what any friend would do.”

“You really care and think about things other people might forget, like getting her some water today. You’re amazing. I’m lucky to know you.”

“You married me.” Louis’ eyes darted to the side, reminding Harry of who they were with.

“I know I did, and it was the best decision of my life.” Harry took Louis’ hand and grazed his knuckles with his thumb.

 

By the early afternoon, Louis and Harry decided they had been in the sun long enough. They were both sporting darker tans, Harry’s eyes almost lucid against his golden skin.

 

“We’re off for a kip, see you all at sail away,” Louis announced.

They gathered their belongings and headed back to their room. It was only a short hop down one floor to their deck, their room bright and airy, the welcomed air con blasting out cold air.

“My face feels a little tight, think I’ve caught too much sun.” Harry peered in the mirror.

“I’ve got some nice cream for that.” Louis walked to the bathroom.

 “I bet you have,” Harry drawled dryly.

 “Heyyy now, mucky mind, I meant this,” Louis waved a tube of cream around in his hands. “But now I feel like giving you this.” He wrapped his hand around his bulge.

“Gimme both.” Harry walked towards Louis. Louis was surprised at Harry’s forwardness, he let out a little gasp.

“Harry Edward Styles, say it like you mean it.” Louis swept his sun dried hair from his forehead.

“I’m gonna take a nice cool shower, shame it’s so small in there because I would have asked you to join me.” Harry stripped his clothes off. Louis enjoying the sight of Harry, sporting a semi, the contrast of his white bits against his tanned skin standing out.

“I’ll make room.” Louis stripped off and slid in next to Harry.

Harry laughed, his teeth white against his skin. “Thought you might.”

 

They washed each other, their hands sliding over slippery skin, making them both shudder a little at the soft touches.

 

“Remember what I asked last night?” Louis turned Harry, his hand sliding down over Harry’s bum, his fingers dipping into his crack, hearing Harry’s sharp intake of breath.

“Yeah I remember, it’s all I’ve thought about all day.”

 Louis squeezed his eyes closed. “Good, me too.”

Harry reached his hands behind, banging his elbow on the wall. He cursed softly, finding Louis’ cock with his soapy hands, he glided over the firm flesh. Louis bucked under his touch.

“Fuck, Harry, so sensitive. Shit.”

 

They finished off quickly, stumbling out of the shower and onto the bed.

Louis grabbed what they needed. “On your knees, love.” Louis positioned Harry, opening his legs a little more, seeing the soft sag of his balls, his arse high and firm.

 

Louis squeezed the cold gel onto his fingers and dribbled plenty down Harry’s arse crack.

“Oooh,” Harry squirmed.

Louis ran his fingers over Harry’s hole, drawing soft noises from him, Harry turned and looked at Louis, high spots of colour flooding his cheeks.

Louis circled and pushed in gently with one finger. "So tight Haz, fuck." He took his time,  soft noises and sighs coming from Harry, filling the room

He slid a second finger in, Harry mewled a little, shifting about on the bed. “Am I hurting you?” Louis stopped what he was doing, kept his fingers still.

“No, honestly it’s fine, really.”

 

Louis kept on, he bent his head, his lips pressing soft kisses to the bottom of Harry's spine whilst his fingers were sliding over all those nerve endings, stretch little by little until he could take three. Opening up nicely under Louis’ experienced touch, Harry relaxed a little.

Harry tore open the condom, turning and rolling it over Louis’ cock. His hands were shaking a little. Louis tilted his head.

“Haz?

“I’m ok, really, feels lovely.”

Louis lined himself up. "Sure?"

"Mmm, positive,"

He went slowly, letting Harry stretch around him, clenching his teeth at the heat and friction on his cock. Louis groaned at the sight of him just a few inches in, Harry’s firm arse surrounding him and his raspy, breathy moans responding to Louis' steady thrusts.

“You look so hot.” Louis stroked over his cheeks. “I could come just looking at you and hearing you like this.”

 Harry whimpered at that, turning his head, his eyes blown out. “Fuck.”

“My dick is on fire.” Louis felt around Harry, wrapped his hand around him, and slowly pumped and pushed in at the same time. Harry was flooded with sensations, his body shuddering trying to cope with it.

“Louis,” he wailed. “Feels like I’m gonna come.”

 Louis stopped, let Harry get used to the overload of arousal. “Won’t touch you til you tell me to.” Louis let go of Harry’s cock.

“Sorry, so good, want it to last, shit.” Harry’s legs shook a little. He slowly ground his hips backwards on Louis’ cock.

“Intense,” he hissed.

 

Louis let him take it at his own pace, watching his body move, giving himself just enough to keep up the momentum but not to push him over the edge. 

Harry settled into a fluid pace, quickening his hips eventually.

“You wanna ride me? Maybe it will be better for you, take it at your pace.” Louis suggested.

“Yeah, ok yep.” Harry pulled forward as Louis held the condom on. Harry let Louis lay down, staring down at his body. “But I can see you now, fuck, might make me worse.”

Louis frowned. “Why worse?”

“Because you look like this and you’re fucking me.”  

Harry straddled Louis, sitting forward a little, he took Louis down easily, bottoming out and just sitting there, a deep rumble leaving his lips.

Louis watched Harry’s abs fluttering, his chest rising and falling with each panted breath.

“So good.” Harry held on to Louis’ chest and with his thighs he rose up and sank down. Louis’ arched a little, matching Harry's moves, a trickle of sweat falling down his neck.

Harry’s eyes rolled as he rode Louis like a demon, shifting angles, changing pace. Stopping and just rolling his hips, bouncing with perfect precision so that Louis didn’t come out. Louis gritted his teeth, letting Harry dictate everything that was happening and just pray he could last for as long as Harry needed him.

Harry leaned back a little, the pressure of Louis’ cock naturally falling forward gave Harry the perfect angle to get what he needed. His body changed, his face tight, Louis knew he was close. Harry’s eyes bulged out of his head with exertion.

“Lou,” Harry ground out, grabbing Louis’ hand.

Louis wrapped it around Harry’s cock and pumped once, twice and Harry was coming with a yell, low and deep, his body convulsing.

Louis watched him, listened to the noises spilling from his lips and let himself go, bouncing upwards he shot into the condom, his body shaking as he rode wave after wave of pleasure.

“Oh shit, Jesus,” Louis babbled. “Haz, that was, fuck, that was so good.”

Harry was still, his eyes closed. Louis could still see his muscles spasming in his stomach. He collapsed forward onto Louis, their sweaty chests sliding against each other.

 

“I think you killed me, I’m dead,” Harry said, his lips moving against Louis’ neck. “That was so unbelievably good.”

“You saying you thought I’d be shit?” Louis huffed out a half hearted laugh.

“You were blinding.” Harry kissed Louis’ collarbone. A deep burn in his chest making his heart stutter a little.

They cleaned up a little, drew the blinds and caught up on some sleep.

 

Rome sail away was always a chilled out event. The resident band played and the entertainment team danced and had fun. The passengers were always shattered, they mostly sat sipping aperitifs and watching the coastline disappear.

“You look really well, great tan.” Jeff nudged Harry. “Can I ask you and Lou a favour? Give Cher another sleep in tomorrow and do her Wake up and she’ll do yours next week.”

Harry nodded. “Of course we will, no problem at all.”

Jeff clasped Harry's shoulder. “How's married life?”

Harry's face bloomed into a smile. “Brilliant.”

“Looks good on you,” Jeff agreed. “See you at six in the morning in the Glass House.”

Harry grimaced. “Get the coffees in.”

“Sure.” Jeff strode off, he had a night on board ship to coordinate.

 

The restaurants were quiet. A chilled out entertainment programme was in place, but most people were having dinner and a drink and retiring to bed.

Louis and Harry were excused from their nightclub duties to get an early night for their dawn start the next day.

Louis made tea whilst Harry used the bathroom first. They sat outside on their small balcony, the swish of the boat cutting through the water the only noise to be heard.

“You didn't mind me saying yes for us both, did you?” Harry touched Louis’ arm lightly.

“Nooo.” Louis sipped his tea. “She'd do it for us for sure.”

 “Today was great.” Harry pressed his lips together, his smile wide.

 “It was.” Louis drew his big toe down the back of Harry's calf. “Fancy a cuddle?”

 They curled up in each other's arms, falling sound asleep, the lapping waves lulling them. 

 

Their alarm was a killer, both of them groaning simultaneously as it sounded. They got ready and made it down for Wake up,  Jeff keeping his promise of the caffeine supply. Louis was a natural, his banter keeping the flow light-hearted and interesting. The ship had dropped anchor at Sardinia and the tenders carried the passengers ashore.

They finished at eight, grabbed some breakfast, got changed and joined the queue for the ride into Alghero harbour.

“You have to come on the horse and cart, it's so lovely around the old town.”

“I know, you said so about twenty times.” Louis rolled his eyes teasingly.

“Heyyy shhhh I love them and they know me now and know I'll have an apple in my pocket for them.” Harry patted the little bulge.

 “Oh is that what it is? I thought you were just pleased to see me,” Louis quipped.

 “Twat.” Harry flicked Louis’ bare thigh, his shorts riding up a little showing the defined muscles.

 Louis yawned. “I'm only coming to see your bloody cute horses or else I'd be snoozing by the pool.”

 Harry wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“You'll enjoy it, I promise.”

 

They had a great day. Harry's favourite horse was very excited to see him and nudged his pocket with his nose.

 “He's clever,” Louis cooed, stroking the horse, squinting in the sun.

 They took a ride around the old town, the horse knew exactly which shop to stop at down a little narrow street, poking his head inside and being rewarded with a treat.

 They browsed the shops, Harry asking Louis to choose him a nail polish colour and loving his choice of deep plum.

 Louis leaned in to Harry. “Do you wanna choose me some…” His eyes drifted downwards.

 “Yes please.” Harry's eyes flashed excitedly at Louis. “What do you prefer?”

 “Lace, don't really mind. You choose.”

 

They found a boutique and picked up a few things. Louis needed some white socks to go with his deck uniform and Harry chose a new hat. They browsed the underwear, Harry picking up a red pair and a pearly pink pair, Louis nodded, his eyes sparking at Harry with nerves and excitement. Harry loved it, loved the closeness of being in on Louis' secret, he felt fiercely protective. 

 They had an ice cream and wandered down to the beach, dipping their feet in the sea then sitting on the sea wall and letting the sand dry off.

 “Love it here.” Harry turned his head to Louis, the pretty promenade, modern and clean leading down to the old city walls and buildings. “It has a bit of everything.”

 “Nice honeymoon, huh?” Louis shifted closer, nudging Harry with his knee. “I really am having a great time with you, Haz.”

 Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulder. “Me too.”

 

They sunbathed for a bit in the afternoon, nodding off by the pool. Sailaway and their classes done, they did their evening duties and fell into bed shattered just after midnight. Tomorrow was a sea day so the guests needed a full entertainment programme.

 “Night love.” Louis shuffled into Harry’s arms. “This sharing a bed lark is sweet.”

 

“All the fours, droopy drawers, forty four.” They called bingo. Louis’ sweet Yorkshire accent rolling out the numbers.

“If you call on the next number you’ll get the jackpot. Ready?”

 The crowd all laughed and urged him to call the number.

“Ooh is anyone sweating for one number?” He laughed, teasing them.

“Here it is.” He paused dramatically again. “One and nine, nineteen.”

 There was silence in the room. A lot of disappointed sighs and tuts.

 “I take it no one is claiming bingo on nineteen? Ok well that means the jackpot rolls over to Thursday then.” Louis continued until someone won the game. Harry checking off the numbers on the winning ticket and handing over the envelope of money.

 

Harry was hosting golf swing on the top deck next and Louis was helping out at a cocktail making demonstration.

“Meet you at the pool at two.” Harry slapped Louis’ arse, Louis turning quickly and doing it back.

“Ohhh.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Nice.”

 Louis shook his head laughing. “Go swing yer balls, I’ll see you later.”

 

The ship was lively, people feeling like their holiday was drawing to a close with only one more port to visit then the sail home. Louis was in the mood to party so after their night time duties finished, he set up tables in the crew bar and lined up the shots.

They danced and had a brilliant night, Harry pulling Louis up to dance when the slower numbers came on.

“You’re my husband.” Harry grinned goofily. “I married a hottie.” He over emphasised  the t’s.

 “Oh a hottie, am I? Ok then. Haven't heard that since MSN days,” Louis laughed, his eyes slightly unfocused. “Gonna kiss you now.”

 

Louis’ lips were fruity and soft. The strawberry shots making them redder than they really were. He pressed in and kissed along the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry was still, letting Louis explore his mouth until he had to respond. Louis’ hands running up and down Harry’s spine, his warm scent, the strawberry mixed with a darkly alluring smell, man and spice and tang.

Harry tilted and opened his mouth. Louis copying his actions. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. Their bodies swaying to the song.

 “I have my panties on.”

Harry inhaled sharply, nosing along Louis’ jawline until he reached his ear. “You minx. How does it feel?”

Louis stumbled a little, Harry holding him tighter. “Feels hot, can feel the fabric.” Louis looked up at Harry, eyes blown. “Feel it against me and I need..”

“What do you need?” Harry’s breath rushed against Louis’ ear.

 “I feel like I'm going to explode.” Louis bit his lip. “So hard.”

Harry inhaled sharply.  “You drive me fucking wild.”

 

Harry made their excuses and took Louis home. That didn't stop him from pressing up against him in the lift, crushing his hips against Louis’ groin, and watching him whimper, though.

“Going to tease you,” Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis whined. “Please, Haz.”

 

In the privacy of their room, Harry slowly stripped Louis, had him stood in his pants, seeing his erection straining the lace, a darker patch where he was leaking.

Harry toyed with him, didn't let him touch himself. Curling his hand around his lace encased cock and sliding up his erection. The rustle of the fabric and Louis’ raspy moans filling the air.

“I love how it feels.” Louis inhaled slow and deep as Harry cupped his balls, giving Louis what he desired, feeling the material hugging his skin.

Harry took his time, the damp patch growing as Louis leaked more and more, until he could take any more. Harry rutted against him rougher now, giving Louis sweet friction he needed.

Grinding into his hardness, Louis clung to him, digging his fingers into the dips of Harry's hips, pulling him closer. Louis clamped his mouth around Harry's nipple, sucking then grazing his teeth off, making each time that bit harder. Harry was moaning too, his body jerking as he pressed into Louis.

“Can't hold it anymore.” Louis came, a low drawn out cry, his body stomach tightening as his cock pulsated, filling the pants. His legs gave out and he slid to the floor.

Harry whipped his own cock out as Louis laid spent at his feet.

“Come on my pants,” Louis pleaded.

Harry knelt over him, stroking himself roughly. Wild grunts escaping his lips, his face screwed up in concentration.

“Fuck,” he punched out, ribbons of white striping over Louis’ lower body, splashing the red of the pants.

Louis ran his finger through the mess and brought it to his lips.

“Louuuu.” Harry gathered him up in his arms, rocking them both gently.

 ~~

Gibraltar was always a fun last day. Most of the passengers went and visited the apes on the rock and then enjoyed the tax free shopping, picking up gifts to take back home.

Louis and Harry took the short walk up to town and stocked up on all the British favourites they could get here like Walkers crisps and Cadbury chocolate. They stopped off in the old square and had a drink.

“Last night was wild.” Louis broached the subject of the night before, his cheeks burning up a little.

“It was,” Harry agreed, his foot rubbing up the back of Louis’ calf.

“You don’t think I’m weird, do you, Haz?” Louis looked up, real concern in his eyes. "Did you enjoy it too?"

“Yes, I loved it, you look so hot like that and no,” Harry shuffled forward on his chair, reaching for Louis’ hand. “Not at all.” His face was open and honest. “I love what we have and you are..You’re pretty amazing, you know that? It's not weird, please Louis don't think that.”

Louis stroked his thumb over Harry’s palm. “You’re amazing too.”

 

They stayed hand in hand walking back to the ship. It didn’t matter how sweaty it felt, it wasn't to prove a point, it was all for them.

[Sail away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUoXlxfkcoY)from the last port of call was always pretty special. They put union jack bunting up and the passengers all waved flags and sang their hearts out. It was a long session out in the sun, dancing and entertaining the passengers though and the entertainment team were always tired and thirsty by the end of it.

 

Louis took Harry’s hand and walked determinedly through the crowds of people. Everyone wanted to stop and chat with them and usually they were up for this, however Louis had been watching Harry throughout their routine as Harry looked more and more flushed and breathless.

He sat him down in the staff buffet and brought him water and a selection of melon to rehydrate him.

Harry gulped it down and munched on the melon.

“I just felt a bit light headed.” Harry slumped back in his seat, his eyes closing.

“Ok, come on sunshine. You have two hours before choir and I can take that if you are still feeling crap.” Louis hauled him up and guided him back to their room.

 

Harry slept soundly, Louis leaving him to go do dance. He explained to Liam what was happening and Liam took over the last ten minutes so Louis could go check on Harry.

He found him awake and looking much better.

“I’m fine, Lou, honestly.” Harry swung his legs out of bed, padding off to the bathroom to freshen up.

“I can take choir,” Louis offered.

“I’m fine, honestly. It just got a bit hot out there and those polo shirts aren’t the coolest thing to wear.”

 

Louis went back down with Harry, sitting in on choir, only popping out once and he was back minutes later, watching him carefully, his eyes never leaving Harry.

“Ok?” Harry approached him as the choir dispersed.

“Yep, I booked us into the Ocean grill tonight. Thought you deserved to be spoiled a little.”

“Louis, I’m fine, honestly. The sun just got to me a bit.” Harry held Louis’ bicep. “The drink and nap did me a world of good, we never go to bed at a proper time and are all over the place. It’s bound to catch up to us sometimes.”

Louis nodded. “I still want to treat you.” He guided Harry back to their room, his hand lightly resting on Harry’s elbow.

 

It was their night off so they didn’t need to be in [uniform](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/35/94/28/3594289b8de796f7ae39b4fff35bfc5a.jpg). Harry dressed in a soft blue shirt with tiny bees on it and black jeans and Louis dressed in a soft black cashmere sweater that was form fitting and elegant. He teamed it up with black jeans and black shoes.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Harry’s eyes did an appreciative sweep down Louis’ body.

Heads turned as they navigated the ship, their shoulders brushing, hands lightly clasped between them.

They dined on Portobello mushrooms and lobster. They chose wine and lingered over each course, enjoying the peacefulness of the fine dining establishment, the ambiance relaxed and unhurried.

They often did things like this before, just the two of them dressing up and dining. Chatting for hours, sharing wine. There was just a new edge to it now. They shared something deeper, knew things about each other they didn’t know before.

 

“It’s our one week anniversary.” Louis held his glass up. Harry copied him, clinking their glasses together.

“Wonder how many of these we will celebrate?” Harry pondered, catching Louis’ eye over the rim of his glass.

“Well, I’m very content at the moment, thank you very much. How about you?”

Harry didn’t hesitate. “I’m having a great time with my best friend who is now my best lover.”

Louis’ eyes lingered on Harry. “Me too.”

“What do you want in life, Louis?”

Louis quirked his eyebrow at Harry. “You’re getting deep.”

“Not deep, just, what are your wishes for the future?”

Louis thought for a few seconds. “Wanna make cruise director eventually, managing the whole entertainment staff. But short term obviously deputy cruise director on a ship outside of Europe maybe? Branch out a little."

"So they are your professional aims, what about personal?” Harry sipped at his wine.

“Dunno, it’s so hard living a life like this and seeing yourself in a normal job with a partner and kids, it’s just..” Louis turned his hands over. “I love what I do too much to end it all just to conform and marry and have kids and have a mortgage.”

Harry nodded. “I know, I feel the same. I’m having too much fun at the moment to think about changing things, it just hits me sometimes that I have no firm roots but.." He shrugged. "I'd rather be doing what I'm doing."

“Maybe we should stay married.” Louis stared at Harry. “A life on the ocean waves, together.”

Harry linked his pinky finger with Louis. “I’m in no hurry to change things,” he admitted.

 

They opted to share a dessert, Harry feeding Louis Mille-Feuille from his spoon, Louis suggestively opening his mouth, his tongue licking his lips after.

“Nympho,” Harry hummed, watching his oral display.

“It’s true,” Louis laughed. “Sex mad.”

“Lucky me!” Harry grinned.

 

They went to the crew bar, joining Niall and Jesy, both of them on the wake up shift in the morning and therefore on an early finish tonight.

“Take it easy, young Nialler, you need to be looking fresh as a daisy at six in the morning.”

Niall put his middle finger up scowling and downing the last of his pint. “Hate wake up mornings. I’ll just have one more pint.”

Louis and Harry shared knowing looks. Niall’s one last pint were well used words. “Aye alright,” Louis snickered.

 

The shows all finished and the dance troupe came into the bar. They were pretty strict with their regimes but towards the end of the cruise, the schedule lightened and they came and let their hair down a bit.

“Hey.” Angus dropped down in the seat next to Louis. He was part of the theatre company. He was a backing singer and dancer.

“Gus, how you doing, mate?” Louis beamed at him. They’d always got on like a house on fire, both dry and witty.

“Come and dance, I feel like getting trashed.” Angus pulled Louis up.

Harry watched as Louis stumbled behind him as Angus pulled him by the arm, onto the dance floor. Harry felt his neck prickle a little.

“Does he know me and Louis got married?” Harry quizzed Jesy.

“Dunno babe, they rarely come into the bar.”

Harry kept on watching. Angus leaning in telling Louis something and Louis throwing his head back laughing at him, barely dancing just swaying a little to the music.

 

Angus was captivated, watching Louis telling him a story. He must have felt Harry staring because he glanced at Harry and looked away quickly.

Harry went to the bar to distract himself. But he couldn't help but look. Louis was chatting and laughing, Angus hanging on his every word. Angus had Louis’ full attention and Harry knew what that felt like, to bask in his attentions. Harry was glad he was having fun but it didn't help this searing heat in his chest.

He tore himself away and went outside for some air. He didn't have the right to feel like this, he knew that. He just couldn't help it.

 

“Haz?” Louis came out looking for him.

“I'm here, Lou.” Harry stepped out of the shadows.

Louis was sparkly eyed. Even in just the moonlight and the odd deck light he was glowing.

“I wondered where you'd gone,” Louis breezed up to him.

Harry made his voice light. “Just needed a bit of air.”

Louis took both of Harry's hands in his. “You okay?”

“I'm great, just got a bit hot.” Harry was overly bright.

“Haz, is it cos I was talking to Gus? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what we’ve done, we are married to everyone.”

“Do you like him?” Harry studied his face.

“As in fancy him?” Louis clarified.

Harry nodded. “Do you want something to happen?”

Louis shook his head. “We kind of had this mutual attraction thing but he was with his fella when he came on board so it didn't go anywhere except flirting but he's single now and there was some banter but I just like him as a friend now, I can't comment how he feels but..” Louis swung their joined hands. “Haz, I'm quite happy with how things are going. Are you?”

“I don't want you to resent me for not being able to hook up.” Harry swallowed, his throat a little tight. “Or maybe more. If you wanted to start a relationship or something.”

“I don't. I’m content, thank you.” Louis tilted his head bemused. “What's worrying you Haz?”

Harry locked eyes with Louis. He waited a beat. “Nothing. I just..don't wanna stand in your way.”

“You aren't and for the record, I love what we have together.” Louis stepped closer to Harry. “I love how we are together, the trust, the sex, us.”

Harry searched Louis’ face, his heart pounding in his chest. Louis' face softened. "Stop looking so worried, we're grand."

“Now tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”  Louis’ voice was soft and raspy.

“I was jealous. You both looked so great together and I was jealous. I want to make you laugh like that, light up like that.”

Harry stumbled a little, leaning into Louis. Louis braced himself, his body taking the force of Harry’s body.  “Steady, love.” Louis grasped him.

“I’m sorry, my head is crazed, I don’t know what the hell..?”

“It’s ok, Haz, it’s been a weird week. It’s ok, I feel a little bit stunned too. My emotions are all over the place.”

“I had no right..”

“Shhh.” Louis put his finger to Harry’s lips. “We are both bound to have crazy moments, we just had a huge domestic change, it’s all new.” Louis smiled softly. “And pretty exciting.”

Harry lifted his hand to Louis’ hair, raking his finger through. “I feel ridiculously territorial. I wanted to come over and kiss you and stake my claim.”

“What, and pee all over me?” Louis joked. “Mark your territory properly.”

Harry snorted. “Maybe yeah.”

“So you wanted to kiss me? Tell me more about that.” Louis moved closer. “Because I’m all for that.”

“You are?” Harry’s eyes dropped to Louis’ lips.

“I’m all about the kissing.” Louis shifted his weight.

“Oh?” Harry was like a rabbit in the headlights, caught up in Louis’ light.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis stroked his knuckle over Harry’s bottom lip.

“Please, Louis,” Harry begged.

 

Louis closed the gap, pressing soft kisses on Harry’s pillowy lips. Harry opened up for him, slotting their mouths together.

Louis walked Harry backwards until his back hit the wall, safe from stumbling. Louis crowded his space, his left hand cradling the back of Harry's head, his right hand curled around his hip. Harry wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist, pulling their bodies closer.

Their chests were flush, Louis parting Harry’s legs to step closer, soft whines coming from both of them as the kiss deepened. Louis drew his tongue along Harry’s lips, Harry’s legs barely holding him up, the flood of desire making him weak. A rush of adrenaline made his ears ring and his body thrum.

“God, Lou.” Harry laid his forehead against Louis.

“That was a good kiss.” Louis panted a little.

“You being jealous makes me hot.” Louis pressed his hardness into Harry. “You drive me insane.”

Harry whimpered and stole another kiss, tilting his head and moving greedily against Louis’ mouth, sucking his tongue in, tasting him, his body pounding with frenzied lust.

“Wanna blow your brains out.” Harry pushed off the wall, propelling Louis towards the doors. “You don’t need to go back in there do you?”

Louis shook his head. “Not really.”

“Right.” Harry took charge, marching them down the corridor to the lifts, punching in deck 12 and picking up where he left off once the doors slid shut. His hand going down and cupping Louis’ bulge, the left cradling his head, steering him in for more kisses.

“So hard, Louis.” Harry ran his hand along the hard ridge of Louis’ cock.

“Your fault.” Louis gasped at the pressure from Harry’s hand on him.

 

Harry was tearing at Louis’ clothes as soon as their door was closed, pushing his sweater up and unbuttoning his jeans.

“You looked so hot tonight, I couldn’t stop looking at you,” Harry admitted between sucking marks into Louis’ skin, leaving a little trail down his body as he sought the final prize.

Louis’ jeans and pants were down, his sweater rucked up and Harry was down on his knees for him.

“Fuck, just wanna..” Harry sank down on Louis’ cock, his taste and smell assailing him. Swallowing him down low, his tongue tasting every part of him. Sliding back up and popping off.

“Blowing boys is my favourite thing.” Harry’s lips hummed against Louis’ head. “I like to save it, keep it until I am desperate for it and I’m desperate.”

He suckled on the head. Louis was clawing at Harry’s hair. Wave after wave of hot wild pleasure hitting him.

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Louis gritted his teeth, inhaling a deep, harsh breath as Harry took him deep again.

Harry stared up at Louis, his mouth stretched around his cock, eyes watery, cheeks hollow. A debauched sight.

Louis’ legs were weak, his arse pressed up against the wall, his knees trembling.

Harry came up for air, inhaling deeply. “Louis, I am almost coming just from sucking you off. I am an animal for cock, but I don’t share this part of me with just anyone.” Harry licked under Louis’ shaft, nudging his legs open to taste his balls.

Louis’ groin was exploding. “Fuck, Haz.”

 

Louis somehow found the strength to pull Harry off and get him onto the bed.

“I want in on this.” Louis got Harry out of his jeans, his boxers peeled down he arranged him on the bed, nosing up his cock. “Your aroused smell is the best and worst thing I have ever experienced,” Louis admitted.

He then licked up Harry’s cock, making Harry’s body buck at the sensations.

“Come back here,” Harry demanded petulantly. “I'm not finished with you.”

Louis straddled his chest, swiping his head across Harry's lips. Harry chased him with his tongue, whining as Louis teased him.

“You trying to make me beg?” Harry grabbed Louis’ arse.

“Sorry, love.” Louis didn't sound sorry at all. “Do I have something you require?”

“Ughhhhh. Gimme.” Harry's fingers bit into Louis’ hips, guiding him towards Harry's mouth, hunger burning from Harry's eyes.

“Let's share this.” Louis turned, positioning them both in a classic sixty nine.

“Genius,” Harry hummed as he took Louis down again but with the added pleasure of Louis doing the same to him. It was overwhelming. Doing the thing he loved whilst having the same done to him.

 

Harry was in turmoil, he wanted this to last forever but he was so worked up he was struggling to hold on. He eyed Louis, face shiny with saliva, humming and groaning around Harry as Harry took Louis deeper, loving the affect it had on Louis. Harry popped off panting for breath.

“Gonna come, Lou.”

Louis responded, the head of Harry's cock on his tongue, working his jaw to make it hot and tight. Harry’s body went rigid, his lower body in spasm as he came. Louis took most of it, some spilling down his chin. Harry moaned around Louis’ cock, taking him deep in his throat was enough to catapult Louis into his orgasm too.

 

They laid there, heaving deep breaths in, their mouths filled with the taste of each other. Louis clambered up Harry’s body, locking lips with him and whining filthily at the taste on their tongues.

“I’m such a lucky lad, my husband is wild as fuck,” Louis murmured with a smile against Harry’s lips. “Glad you made me wait for that.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Please.”

The word was so clear. Louis blinked his eyes slowly and watched Harry, mumbling words in his sleep. He swept Harry's curls from his face, his lips pushed out in a pout.

“No.” Harry's voice sounded a little more distressed. Louis shuffled closer.

“Haz. Harry, love.” He shook his arm. “Harry.” Louis’ voice was still low but a little more insistent.

Harry's eyes blinked open. “Lou?” Confusion filled his features.

“You were dreaming, you sounded upset.” Louis cradled Harry to him. Harry's skin was clammy, his sweat heavier than normal.

“They were chasing me.” Harry was a little breathless.

“It's ok love, just a bad dream. I'm here.” Louis tucked Harry in under his chin, wrapping his arms around him. “Go back to sleep, you're safe.”

“Safe,” Harry drawled as he drifted back off to sleep.

 

~~

 

Married life seemed to suit them really well. They settled into little routines, doing small things for each other to make life easier.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Harry came back to their room with tea and bacon sandwiches after his wake up session.

Louis walked out of the bathroom, approached Harry for a kiss. Leaning up on his toes he pressed his lips to Harry’s. “Oh God, your sweat,” He groaned and pushed Harry down on the bed and devoured him, the bacon sandwiches forgotten.

 

~~

 

Louis had to host an afternoon tea when they were in Lisbon the following week. Harry went ashore with one aim in mind and was waiting for Louis back in their room with a bag.

 

“For you.” Harry held his hand out shyly.

Louis’ face lit up. “Did you pop off?”

“I did. I wanted to get you a little something but if you don't like..”

Louis’ eyebrows arched. “You bought it, of course I'll like.”

He opened the bag, layers of tissue paper lay inside with fine lace pants between the layers.

“I wasn't sure on colours so I got a few.” Harry bit his lip nervously. “It was the first chance for me to go alone and surprise you.”

Louis held a pair between his fingers. It was soft silver grey made from the finest fabric.

“They're beautiful, Haz,” Louis breathed, “I love that you indulge me in all of this.”

“I love that you let me share this with you,” Harry admitted. “It’s a huge turn on, seeing you like that.”

 

Louis teased Harry by wearing a pair that very night. Harry mouthed at Louis’ erection through the material the moment they got back to their room.

“Been thinking about your cock in these all night.” Harry traced his finger down the lace. “Pretty,” he hummed as he sucked lightly through the cloth, soaking it, turning it dark, and making it stick to Louis’ shaft.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis’ legs trembled as Harry blew him, keeping the base of his dick covered in the lace while he suckled on the head.

Louis’ orgasm slammed into him, his legs failing to hold him up as he slid down the wall into Harry’s embrace, holding him until his body stopped quaking.

  
  
~~

 

The air was cooler as they headed up the North Sea to Norway. Louis loved this itinerary, visiting Scandinavia and in particular the Fjords.

 

They’d welcomed the new passengers on and the activities for them were now underway. Louis had to go host a singles get together. It was more for table companions for dinner and company rather than hooking up, although sometimes both of those things happened. Harry had some free time so he was giving the cabin a bit of a tidy up.

 

Louis returned an hour later.

“Go ok?” Harry pulled him in for a hug, his hands dropping down for a feel of his bum.

“Yeah, some lovely people. Said we’d join some for dinner, is that ok?” Louis looked up at Harry.

“Of course, where are we going?” Harry didn't let go of Louis, tracing his fingers lightly up and down his spine.

“Just in the Meridian, to show them the freedom dining. Then they can branch out and go for speciality later if they want to.”

“Lovely idea.” Harry planted a kiss to Louis’ nose.

 

They had a staff meeting to attend then dashed back to the cabin to freshen up a little before dinner.

 

“There's this lady, Dolly, she's great. Can’t wait for you to meet her,” Louis babbled excitedly to Harry. “She was at the singles meet up, she chatted to me for ages. She's a widow, lost her hubby a couple of years ago, so she's here alone. She's one of the people joining us tonight.” Louis inspected his outfit in the mirror. It was his favourite [blue suit](https://66.media.tumblr.com/535b301dbf26a5dd9574c775457730b0/tumblr_o6paobwvYm1tkor7yo1_400.png).

Harry tipped his head appreciatively at him. “We’ll look after her.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hip, letting his hand trail across the tight material covering Louis’ arse. “Encourage her to join in on stuff, make the most of her holiday.”

Louis nodded. “She got a little emotional today talking about her husband. She misses him so much.” Louis’ mouth twitched, his eyes clouding a little.

Harry turned Louis to face him. “We’ll make sure she has a lovely holiday.”

 

Harry always got a buzz from holding Louis’ hand when they were off duty. Maybe it was the shock factor, people still were genuinely intrigued by two guys holding hands and Harry liked to push boundaries and see reactions, but he also liked how he felt, how it made him feel, a warm curl in his stomach.

 

“You must be Harry, I've heard all about you.” Dolly held her hand out to Harry, her eyes a little mischievous.

Harry's eyes flicked to Louis who was smiling to himself.

 

The dinner was a huge success. Four older retired people, two ladies in their thirties and Louis and Harry made up the table of eight.

Some were quieter than others, but there were no awkward silences and the boys managed to sign some of them up to their dance and choir groups.

Dolly was up for it all.

“My Ted will have wanted me to make the most of this trip,” she smiled brightly, just a tinge of wistfulness in her voice.

 

“Well tomorrow is a sea day, so Harry and myself will be busy hosting games and quizzes and bingo. Watch Wake up TV in the morning and read your onboard newspaper tonight and it will tell you all you need to know about tomorrow’s activities,” Louis prompted Dolly. “Come and find us. Join in the fun, all of you.” Louis looked around the table.

 

“I’m hosting shake up in the morning so if any of you are awake at seven thirty come and find me in the Manhattan lounge and wake up with a jump.”  Louis’ eyes skipped over to Harry, his tongue darting out, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yeah, go throw yourselves around and work up an appetite for that huge breakfast.” Harry encouraged them.

 

They finished up their meal and walked the six of them up to the theatre in time for the evening show, a tribute to Queen and Freddie Mercury called ‘Don’t Stop Me Now.’

They boys had a quick breather whilst the show was on, meeting everyone coming out fifty minutes later and directing them to the many bars onboard offering drinks and entertainment.

 

Their six tablemates decided on Havana bar and the resident band who were doing a sixties night. Louis and Harry found them a table and then worked the room, breaking the ice and getting people up to dance. Louis trotted over to Dolly.

“Come on, love. Let me whirl you round the dance floor.”

 

He was careful with her, waltzing her and rocking her gently in his arms to the song.

 _“So Dolly, save the last dance for me_ ” Louis sang to her, changing the word darling to Dolly.

 

She giggled and shook her head. “My Ted loved these songs. He needed a few rums in him to dance, but he would get up eventually.”

 

Harry was being his usual social butterfly self, getting lots of people up to dance and charming them. He watched Louis with Dolly. He was giving her his undivided attention, holding her carefully, shuffling his feet so he didn’t step on her toes. She was smiling, having fun. Harry’s chest tightened. Louis was a huge softy who couldn’t help but make this lady’s holiday special.

 

“Come on, sunshine. I have plans for you.” Harry eventually caught up with Louis.

Louis quirked his eyebrow. “Oh aye? What might that be then?”

Harry’s eyes swept down Louis’ body. “Well later I have plans to get you out of these clothes, but for now we have some stars to go look at.”

 

They chose not to meet the others in the crew bar, instead grabbing tea and popping up to the top deck to see the clear skies as they travelled north.

Harry pointed out different constellations to Louis. “That’s Little Dipper and Polaris.” Harry huddled in close behind Louis and directed his gaze in the right direction.

Louis tilted his head, taking in everything Harry was telling him. “Clever clogs, aren’t you?”

Harry grinned. “My grandad liked the night sky.”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand. “I want to see the Northern Lights someday.”

“Me too.” Harry shuffled closer to Louis sharing their body heat as their hair whipped a little in the breeze. “But I’m hoping to see stars tonight.” Harry pushed his bulge into Louis’ arse.

 

“Oh do you now? I see.” Louis ground back a little. “Well I am up at the crack of birdshit in the morning so you best use and abuse my body a bit sharpish so I can get my beauty sleep.”

Harry took Louis’ cup and placed it with his own on the table and turned him around.

“I mean if you’re too tired…”

“Oh I didn’t say that, stop putting words into my mouth,” Louis protested.

“I could do all the work.” Harry brushed his fingers down the ridge of Louis’ semi, homing in on Louis’ lips, going a little cross eyed.

Louis leant in for the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him closer. Fitting their bodies together. Harry panted a little, still a bit overwhelmed at how much he actually relished kissing Louis.

“Come on then, old timer. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

They slowly stripped each other, Harry sinking to his knees and blowing Louis. He had been dying to taste him all night as he watched him in his tight suit. The trousers stretched over his arse and bulge so deliciously.

 

Louis had to haul him up, shaking a little at the sensations engulfing his body.

“I won’t last long if you keep that up,” he admitted.

 

“Wanna ride you, feel you in me.” Harry mouthed at Louis’ collarbone. “Can we?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Like you have to ask.” He hauled Harry over to the bed and laid down for him, his eyes raking over Harry’s nakedness as he sought out what they needed.

 

Louis was enthralled watching Harry, his muscles rippling in his torso as he thrashed this way and that with Louis’ cock deep inside of him. The dips and lines of his body, the fine sheen of sweat, his teeth tearing at his lip as his head rolled back and another long low moan left his lips. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut.

“I can’t watch you sometimes. You look so good like this I would come too quickly.” Louis bared his teeth, teetering on the edge.

 

Harry eventually pounded himself towards orgasm, Louis watching him now, reaching up and pinching at Harry’s nipples. Harry wailed a little louder at the pleasing pain. His nipples were so sensitive and he loved both gentle stimulation as well as a pain element.

“Louisss.” Harry’s voice was low and needy causing Louis to shift his hips, bouncing him a little to give him more.

Harry’s body rolled around, leaning back a little to gain the best angle. Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s leaking cock and Harry came almost immediately, Louis following him in seconds.

“Fuck, Lou.” Harry was bathed in sweat and his own come.

 

Louis was reeling, such a powerful orgasm ripping through his body. Harry could feel Louis’ muscles convulsing in his groin. He collapsed forward, chasing Louis’ lips, their chests sliding together in the mess and sweat.

“You have the most perfect dick, like perfect,” Harry garbled against Louis’ lips. “It's thick and so hard and the perfect length and it's just fucking lovely.” He drawled the last two words.

Louis was grinning. “Glad to be of service.” Louis pressed his lips into Harry’s, deepening the kiss, lazy sweeps of their tongues, tasting each other.

“You’re so hot,” Harry murmured against Louis’ lips.

 

They had a quick shower together, Harry promising to have breakfast waiting for Louis after his shake up session.

 

They even had a routine in bed. They always laid facing each other to chat a little. It had progressed into a goodnight kiss and cuddle and then Harry turned away and Louis cuddled up to him, curling around Harry’s back. By morning they were in a tangle but always still touching somehow.

 

Dolly was in a navy blue velour track suit the next morning, waiting for Louis.

He’d done a gentle warm up with stretches and soothing music as they all woke up their muscles. Louis then changed the tempo, clicking on some much more upbeat tracks and began the work out properly.

“Sit it out if it’s too much.” He took a swig of water, positioning his headband and unzipping his hoodie. He wore a white fitted tank and black sweats. “Ok, let’s make this worthwhile.”

 

Louis began, launching into choreographed moves, very much like zumba. The music fit each routine perfectly.

For the older participants who found it harder, he had much gentler routines to show them, doing just box steps and air punches in time to the music.

Louis kept a close eye on Dolly, encouraging her to sit out a few routines and get her breath back.

 

Harry sauntered into the class about twenty minutes into the session, his tight yoga pants and black vest clinging to every inch of his body. He had secured his hair into a bun, a few messy tendrils hanging down around his face.

Louis did a double take, his eyes sweeping down Harry appreciatively.

Harry stood next to Dolly, stretching his legs, warming up a little. He quirked an eyebrow at Louis.

Louis pinched at the inside of his cheek with his teeth, dropping his eyes to the floor he grinned and shook his head.

“Ok, so my darling husband has decided to join us so let’s give him a _really_ good work out, shall we?”

 

Harry tried to follow the moves, jumping about as he matched Louis, little looks passing between them as they worked out.

“And let’s squat for five and four and three..” Louis turned away, demonstrating the action they needed to do, but knowing Harry would have been watching his arse the whole time.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted his lips into a smirk as Louis turned back around.

“Is that adrenaline flowing?” Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry’s crotch.

 

It was the best foreplay ever. Breakfast was skipped as they raced back, showering together in the tiny stall, soapy hands sliding over wet skin.

“You are a massive tease,” Louis moaned as Harry washed his balls, sliding his hands lower, cupping him and massaging him.

“I was only gonna lay here and wank just thinking about you, so I thought I’d save it.”

Louis blinked, his eyelashes clumped together with the water. “You think about me when you wank?”

Harry nodded. “You bet your fucking life I do.”

 

Louis swept wet hair from Harry's face, his mouth hung open a little his brow pulled in.

“You ok?” Harry watched Louis. “You look...sad?”

“Not sad. Not at all. Not one bit of me is sad.” Louis reached up on tiptoes, quieting Harry's questions with a kiss.

“You think about me like that when I'm not here?” Louis laid his forehead against Harry's chest.

“I fancy the pants off you,” Harry admitted.

Louis wrapped his lips around Harry's nipple, sucking lightly and flicking his tongue. Harry moaned softly as Louis drew his teeth down the sensitive bud.

 

Harry grasped his own cock, squeezing lightly, giving himself some pressure, some relief.

“I'd like to..to rim you.” Harry held Louis close, drawling the words out slowly. “Can I?”

Harry felt Louis quiver in his arms. “I lose it pretty quickly being rimmed.”

Harry snapped off the water. “I'd very much like to see that.”

“You are going to have to shove my face into the pillow because it sometimes sounds like I'm being murdered.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “I fucking definitely need to hear that.” Harry tilted his head. “Or maybe you just got rimmed by an expert? Maybe I'm now under pressure to hear murder noises.”

“Nah, I'll be very responsive. Trust me. I have a sensitive little arsehole.”

 

Harry wrapped a towel around Louis and steered him to the bed.

“Get comfy.” Harry pottered about in the room, naked and unabashed. He clicked on a playlist, flooding the room with music, and placed the lube on the bed.

Louis laid on his stomach watching Harry. “Did you come to wake up in tight pants on purpose?”

“Nooooo.” Harry blinked slowly, clearly lying.

“It worked anyway.” Louis’ tongue darted out of his mouth, running along his bottom lip.

Harry gave Louis a shit eating grin.  “Good. Now, on your knees for me, please.”

 

Louis obliged. Thighs close together, his bum high.

Harry slotted in behind him, holding onto his knees and pulling his legs apart. He inhaled sharply through his nose. “Peach,” he sighed.

 

He ran his hands over the mounds of Louis’ cheeks with soft exploring hands, tracing every inch of him. Following the roundness down to the soft downy hair of his thighs, his fingers brushed over the hang of Louis’ balls.

He swept back up,  fondling a little harder at the fullness of his bum. Harry’s fingers leaving white marks, pressing in harder, his breathing speeded up.

 

He planted kisses to the flesh, soft at first, just pressing his lips to the skin progressing to lingering little sucks, Harry feeling Louis squirm a little under his touch.

Harry sucked harder, his teeth grazing over the skin, leaving a purple mark in the middle of Louis’ right bum cheek.

“God, you’re lovely,” Harry groaned. His tongue traced patterns over Louis’ skin, going lower so his tongue passed over his balls. Louis’ legs shook a little.

“Oh shit,” Louis mouthed into the pillow.

 

Harry smiled against Louis’ skin, shuffling closer. He pulled Louis’ arse apart with his thumbs and leaned in. He circled wider than his hole, wetting the skin with broad sweeps around the hole. Louis cursed a little louder.

Harry slowly made the circles smaller, getting closer and closer to the delicate puckered skin, Louis’ thighs trembled. Harry held him firm, hands on either side of his cheeks, thumbs still in place. Louis’ wails got a little more desperate as Harry got closer in, relieving some of his frustrations with a flat stripe over his hole. Louis shuddered.

Harry pulled a little harder, exposing more of Louis’ rim, pointing his tongue and going in.

Louis’ cry was deep and carnal as Harry’s onslaught on him was relentless. Soft kitten licks to firm flat heat took him apart.

 

Louis was rocking against him, Harry lapping at his rim, feeling Louis’ body responding to him. Hearing the wild noises he was making made Harry so hard, he pushed his cock into Louis' thigh to gain some pressure. Louis reach back and gave Harry a few pumps.

Harry came up for air as Louis let out a long shaky breath, uttering random words. "Dying. Jesus. I can't.."

Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ rim, breathing his hot breath over him. He pushed the flat of his tongue over him, rolling it until Louis was whimpering beneath him.

“I love hearing you,” Harry mouthed against his skin. “Makes me so hard, Lou.”

Harry licked lower behind his balls and Louis’ body bucked at the sensation, Harry’s tongue leaving wet trails over Louis’ skin.

 

Harry squirted some lube on his fingers, circling the gel around Louis’ wet opening, Louis gasping at the coldness following the heat of Harry’s tongue.

Harry pushed in with one finger quite easily, turning his hand, his finger twisting inside of Louis, coating him. Harry pulled him open with his left thumb and dived back in. He was able to get his tongue deeper, pointing and pressing in. Louis’ scent mixed with the raspberry lube creating something sweet and dark and alluring.

 

Harry sensed Louis was struggling to hold on, the overload of sensations pushing his body. He pushed a second finger in, reaching as high as he could, grazing over Louis’ prostate and the noises grew wilder.

Harry licked at the sensitive skin around his hole whilst his fingers pushed and reached. Louis was panting and begging for release now. Harry pulled his mouth away, keeping his fingers in place as he tried to give him some pressure and heat and friction.

Louis wailed louder, filling Harry’s senses with nothing but Louis. His feel, his smell, his noises. He needed more of his taste so he leant back in, revelling in how he was making Louis feel and how he was responding to him. He wanted to give Louis as much as he could, licking and kissing as close as he could get whilst his fingers strummed inside. He felt Louis stiffen and arch as he came. His cry punched out, a long deep noise from the back of his throat, and his legs gave out he collapsed face down on the bed, sobbing as his body shuddered.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out and, needing his own release, he wrapped his hand around himself. Louis looked over his shoulder, seeing Harry pull himself off he rolled onto his back.

“Come on my face,” Louis begged.

Harry crawled up, straddling Louis’ chest, watched as Louis’ tongue snaked out, jabbing licks at Harry’s head, chasing the jerky movements. Harry pulled harder, his teeth clamped together, sweat and lube spread over his face as a cry grew from a low growl in his throat to a continuous whine as Louis opened his mouth wide and Harry striped his face with come.

 

“What the fuck, Haz? I’m dead, you actually did murder me.” Louis’ nose flared as he struggled to gain control.

“Those noises drove me insane, you are the best and worst dirty fantasy, Louis Tomlinson.”

They lay sprawled on the bed, recovering.

“I see what you mean about the murdered thing,” Harry chuckled.

Louis slung his arm across Harry’s chest, hauling himself closer. “You almost fucking killed me, death by rimjob on my obituary.”

 

~~

 

“Seven and four, seventy four. All the ones, legs eleven.” Louis pressed his knuckle into Harry’s thigh, a look passing between them as the wolf whistles rang out.

“Thank you, glad you like my pins,” Harry joked.

“Ok next number, two and eight, one of my husband’s favourite numbers, twenty eight.” Louis arched his brows at Harry in a smile.

 

They finished bingo, escorting Dolly down to the atrium for the tea dance with Liam and Leigh-Anne. Having dropped her off safely, they had a quick word with Liam to look after her and wandered off to have a break.

The sea day was busy for them with lots of entertainment to host for the passengers. They split up and went to do their own duties, meeting up later in the day.

 

They had a quiet dinner just the two of them, grabbing an early night as it was their Wake up duty the next morning.

“If you are going out on an organised trip from Bergen, please check your travel times carefully and if not, if you are just going off exploring can I recommend trying out the wonderful fresh fish and seafood restaurants dotted all around the town and in particular I love one called Cornelius,” Louis chattered animatedly.

“Whatever you get up to, have fun, check the embarkation times and don’t miss the boat.” Harry tilted his head smiling at the camera.

James laughed. “Literally do _not_ miss the boat. We have tight schedules with sailing times and tides so please, be back on board with plenty of time to spare.”

“Or we’ll be saaaaailing..” Harry sung the famous song. Louis joining in with him. ”We’ll be sailing, on to Andalsnes, through the fjords.” Louis looked smug that he had fitted new lyrics to the song.

“Don’t know what these two had for breakfast, but I think I need to have it in the morning.” Jeff rolled his eyes at them.

Harry caught Louis’ eye and smirked, remembering exactly how he had woken Louis up that morning. Louis looked back at him smugly.

 

They wrapped up the broadcast, James and Jeff dashing off to another busy day.

“You spoil all my surprises.” Harry poked Louis in the ribs.

“Owww, what did I do?” Louis rubbed at his side.

“I wanted to take you to _my_ favourite fish restaurant and you just blabbed about it, like here I was thinking I was being all clever and smart and you’re just one step ahead,” Harry pouted.

“You want to take me to Cornelius?” Louis grabbed Harry’s bicep.

“I did.” Harry pursed his lips. “Think it might be busy now thanks to that cute entertainment guy recommending it.”

“Come on.” Louis linked his arm through Harry’s. “We’ll still have fun wherever we go.”

 

They found a new place to try. It was superb. It had magnificent views and the food was to die for.

“Try this.” Harry held his fork out for Louis.

Louis took it, his eyes fluttering shut with a moan.

Harry watched him, his jaw going slack.

“Nice, innit?” Harry swallowed thickly.

“So fresh and succulent.” Louis nodded.

“Like you then,” Harry murmured.

Louis grinned around a forkful of his own food.

“Saucy.” His eyes flashed at Harry.

“Finish mine.” Harry held the last piece of fish up on his fork.

“No way.” Louis shook his head. “Get it down, you.”

Harry screwed his nose up, smiling. “I get more satisfaction watching you eat it.”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “You serious?”

“Deadly,” Harry held his fork out again. “It pleases me to see you happy.”

Louis studied Harry. “Ok.” His voice was low and gravelly, his lips sliding over the fork but his eyes never left Harry's eyes.

 

They finished their glasses of crisp white wine and began the short trek back to the ship. Louis stopped Harry mid stride, Harry stumbling a little.

“I've had the best five weeks since we got married.” Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s.

“Me too.” Harry swept his thumb over Louis’ palm, sincerity flooding from their eyes.

“It’s so weird how at home I feel with you.” Louis blushed a little.

“Home.” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I feel you.”

 

They went back on board and had a brief sailaway as the rain began to fall a little. Louis was having his appraisal with James and Harry had a wine tasting to host. Afterwards, Harry lingered near the pursers desk chatting to Jesy, waiting for Louis to leave the offices behind.

He came out with a smile plastered on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Ok?” Harry questioned him.

“Yep, all ok, no worries.” Louis skipped off in front a little.

Harry pulled him back. “Lou?” He spun him around, scanned his face, tilting his head expectantly.

“You’d tell me if there was anything wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, Haz. Everything is fine.” Louis’ voice sounded a little brittle, his brightness just a little too forced.

Harry guided him to the staff lifts, pressing their floor and turning to Louis.

“Did they talk about us?” Harry tore at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“No, really love. Everything is fine. Don’t be worrying, love. They’re happy with my progress, gave me pointers on where to improve, blah blah blah.”

They walked down the corridor to their room.

“And you’re happy with what they said?” Harry swept his hand down Louis’ back.

“I am, yeah. Now stop fussing, it’s nearly time for dance and choir.”

 

They had a quick freshen up and went back to host their classes. Louis sat in on choir, joining in a little, enjoying the songs they were practising. They finished up, ready for everyone to go to dinner, and Dolly was lingering nearby.

“You ok, Doll?” Louis sauntered over.

“Just a little tired, going to order room service and have an early night.” She smiled at Louis.

“I have to be up early in the morning, see those views as we sail in.”

Louis nodded excitedly. “You'll love it, Dolly. Let me check what time we enter the narrow channels, just hang on for me.”

 

Louis scooted off to the nearest phone, dialling the bridge and speaking to one of the officers.

 

“Five thirty, love.” Louis came back with the information. “Dress warmly, go right up to the very top,” Louis instructed her. “It's peaceful and beautiful.”

Dolly smiled weakly. “My Ted will be with me in spirit.”

Louis clasped her hand. “Of course he will.”

 

Louis booked him and Harry into Spice for dinner, bumping into Niall in the atrium.

“You have to come out tonight, you old marrieds. It’s Cameron’s birthday, you know the tall guy from excursions.”

Louis scowled. “We aren’t old marrieds.”

“You are though, you hardly ever come out and get trashed now. You’re all sensible and boring.”

Louis was thoughtful for a few seconds. “Umm ok, we’ll definitely come out tonight.”

 

“He called us old marrieds.” Louis stripped his top off in the cabin, Harry was trying to snooze on the bed.

“Mmmm, s’true.”

“No, don’t you agree with him! We aren’t boring. Are we?” Louis dropped onto the bed. “Are we boring like Joe?” Louis chewed his thumb nail. “Haz?”

Harry sighed, knowing once Louis got a bee in his bonnet about something he was never going to let it go.

“We do tend to come back early now.” Harry tilted his head, looking pointedly at Louis.

“Tequila at five in the morning hasn’t happened for a long time.”

Louis huffed and folded his arms. “Well tonight I’m going to get trollied. No wake up or shake up to do so I’m on it tonight.”

Harry smiled with his mouth closed, pressing his lips together. “Ok then.” He flopped back onto the pillow.

“What did that smile mean?” Louis poked him.

“Nothing.” Harry opened one eye and poked his tongue out at Louis. “Aren’t you going to nap before dinner?”

“I can’t, I’m too restless.” Louis hopped up and paced the floor a little.

Harry sat up. “So because Niall called you an old married for not staying out til dawn getting trashed you are wound up?” He chuckled and shook his head.

Louis glowered at Harry. “I am not wound up.”

Harry gasped. “You are so wound up.”

“Am not.” He unzipped his trousers and pushed them and his boxers to the floor. “And if I am wound up then it’s all your fault.” Louis flounced off to the shower.

 

Harry suppressed a laugh. He slid off the bed and followed Louis into the shower.

“See, there are so many more rewarding things to do now.” Harry pushed Louis to the wall. Louis’ eyes flashing wide at him.

“Like so many avenues to explore.” Harry dropped to his knees. “So many things.” He took Louis’ semi interested cock into his hand. “So little time.” He licked over his head, making Louis inhale sharply through his nose. “Getting mortal on tequila then dealing with the hangover the next day is all well and good, but there are much better things to do.”  He took Louis deep into his mouth, his tongue snaking patterns into the underside of Louis’ cock. Louis grasped Harry’s hair, soft mewls coming from his lips. 

Harry popped off, looking up at Louis through lowered lashes. “Don’t you agree?”

 

The crew bar was heaving. Niall had saved them a space, shuffling up and letting Harry drop into the seat next to him, Louis sliding onto Harry’s knee.

“Are we having lemonades, boys?” Niall knew he was pressing Louis’ buttons and was enjoying winding him up.

“Fuck off, twat face.” Louis wrapped his hands around Niall’s neck and pretended to throttle him.

Niall wrestled with him a little, pulling him off Harry’s knee and onto his. “Miss you, that’s all,” He admitted.

“Well go get the shots in then, lad.” Louis planted a slobbering kiss to Niall’s forehead. Niall grimaced, nudging Louis back onto Harry’s knee and set off to the bar.

 

They danced and had a great time. Louis pulled Harry up to dance several times, the more drunk they became, the wilder the moves were.

 

“See, we’re not boring old farts.” Louis exclaimed loudly on the dance floor. “We drink, we dance, we are funny,” he wagged his finger at Harry.

“The funniest!” Harry proclaimed.

 

Louis pulled Harry into his arms, even though the song wasn’t a particularly slow one.

“S’long as I’ve got you with me, I have fun.” Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s collarbone, his shirt buttons open way down low.

“Dream team,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair.

Louis looked up at him, his eyes a little glassy from the alcohol. “Come outside, Haz. Wanna talk to you.”

 

Louis didn’t give Harry a chance to protest, he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the doors.

 

“Wanna be with Dolly when she goes up top to see the fjords.” Louis tilted his head, his eyes pleading with Harry. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, taking in this wonderful, kind hearted boy who was questioning his own sanity for wanting to be with someone to comfort and support them.

“You’re not crazy and the thought did pass my mind too. Maybe she wanted to be alone and think about her Ted, but we can be around and if she needs someone, we can be there.”

Louis let out a relieved breath. “Yeah, I wanna do that.”

Harry tipped his hand to check his watch. “Four hours time.” Harry quirked his lip. “We’ve had less sleep and survived.”

Louis reached up on his tiptoes, dropping soft kisses to Harry’s lips. “You’re amazing,” he whispered.

 

They stayed a bit longer with their friends, dancing and having fun, making their leave with just three hours to sleep before they needed to be up.

 

“Thank you.” Louis shuffled into Harry’s arms in bed.

“Nothing to say thank you for, I want to do this. Want to be there for her.”

 

They couldn’t even be bothered to turn over, cuddling each other, a tangle of limbs. Harry’s lips on Louis’ temple, Louis’ on Harry’s chest, both pressing soft kisses until they both fell asleep.

 

Their alarm was a killer. They dressed in warm sweats and trainers and headed straight up to the top. The sun was rising and there was a light mist hanging around, the light bouncing off the [water](https://66.media.tumblr.com/eb6207bf4301f48e738794b54fde3418/tumblr_o6pd4rA7yc1u37132o1_1280.jpg).

 

Dolly was up there, stood alone, her hands pushed deep into her coat pockets. Louis and Harry kept their distance, letting her absorb the views. It was eerily quiet, just a swish of water as the boat slowly cut through the narrow inlets.

 

She must have felt their presence, turning and smiling when she made out their silhouettes behind her.

She gestured them to go over, her eyes teary and nose red.

“It’s breathtaking,” she sniffed.

“You look frozen, let me go get tea.” Louis shuffled off, Harry staying with Dolly.

 

Louis made three strong cups, stuffing milk portions and sugar sachets on the cup holder, wandering back up to the top, the breeze cutting right through his thick hoodie.

He stopped in his tracks. Up ahead two figures stood side by side, the frailer of the two leaning into the taller. Their hands were held together, staring silently at the wonders before them.

Louis put the cup holder on the table and breathed in a shaky breath, his eyes pooling with tears. He steadied himself on the back of a chair, letting his breath go slowly.

 

Harry must have sensed him, turning and smiling softly, beckoning him with his head.

Louis startled, sniffing up his runny nose and dashing his eyes with his sleeve he picked up the drinks and joined them.

 

They left her at seven, guiding her to the lift as she went back to her room to rest. They went to the buffet and devoured a full english with a side of french toast.

 

“She misses him so much.” Louis’ voice was thick with emotion. Harry covered his hand with his own.

“I know love, she was carrying out his wishes to see Norway in all its glory and she did it, bless her.” Harry swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“She must be so lonely.” Louis’ eyes misted over again.

 

“Yes, she will miss him like crazy, but memories never die and her heart will be full of those. Sharing her life with him every day, making little puzzle pieces that fit together to make their story, their life. The good, the bad, the rocky and the wonderful, the passion and the heartache. They’ll have had it all in their little journey and no one can take them from her.”

 

“Puzzle pieces.” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand. “I want puzzle pieces.”

 

~~

 

Jay squeezed him tight, squealing excitedly. “You look fabulous and look at your tan.” She grinned. “Oh my big boy home, it’s wonderful.”

 

Louis was engulfed in hugs from his sisters and brother. He wasn’t given a second to settle in back at home, he was rushed into the conservatory with a cup of tea and a slab of Jay’s homemade chocolate cake. The kids all settling on the floor, playing, the older ones on the sofa’s.

 

“So, tell us everything.” Jay sat bright eyed.

 

“Well…” Louis smiled sheepishly. “Where do I begin?”

 

~~

 

Gemma slumped back in her chair clutching her belly. “I have a Yorkshire pudding baby in there.”

“Me too,” Harry groaned. Anne made the very best homemade Yorkshires and they had just feasted on it with roast beef and all the trimmings.

 

“I thought I was quite restrained.” Robin chuckled, collecting in the plates and stacking the dishwasher.

“Leave that, Robin. I’ll do it,” Harry offered.

“Tomorrow maybe, but today we want to hear all about your adventures.”

 

Harry felt his stomach lurch a little.

 

“Hmm well, it’s been very eventful.” He answered cagily.  “Hang on, let me make tea and we’ll take it into the lounge.”

 

~~

 

“Married?” Jay’s jaw dropped, an incredulous look on her face..

“Well,  we do need to go and make it official at the registry office, pick up our licence but it’s recognised, yeah.” Louis pulled his face apologetically. “It’s just to give us a better life on board, mum.”

“Oh Christ, Louis. Won’t you get into trouble if they find out you were lying?” Jay worried at her lip.

“They won't.” Louis smiled brightly. “Harry and I have it all sorted.”

 

~~

 

Anne and Gemma stared at Harry.

“But not like really married?” Anne was gripping the chair arm, her knuckles white, her face ashen.

Harry grimaced. “No, it's a real marriage, we just have to get it signed off at a registry office, but the captain is authorised to marry people.”

 

Anne looked floored.

 

“Mum, we have a great life together on board. We don't have to share with anyone else, we get on so well and love living together.”

“So you're a couple then?” Anne pressed.

Harry was dreading this part, knowing it was bound to come up.

“Umm.. Well, we have to look like we are married, so we appear very close to our friends,” he struggled to explain. How do you even explain a shag buddy to your mother? “We...we hook up sometimes.”

 

Anne nodded slowly. “And that works for you both?”

Harry felt his chest tighten. “Yep,” he answered as brightly as he possibly could.

“Come here.” Anne held her arms out to Harry. Harry held on to her, missing the comfort of a mother’s hug.

“I’m sorry if I disappointed you, we just wanted a better life on board.”

“Hey.” She pulled back, smoothing his hair from his face. “That could never happen sweetheart, never.”

 

Harry went back in for the hug, feeling his mum sigh against his hair. He frowned a little, he’d not anticipated how to cope with his mum’s emotions and it was hurting him a lot.

 

“Fancy a pint?” Robin nodded towards the door, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, ok.” Harry pulled back from his mum. “I don’t mean to upset you.”

“You haven’t, I just worry about you and miss you,” Anne sniffed a little.

“I know, mum, but it's ok. I love my life at sea.”

 

~~

 

“Tommooooo!” Stan and Oli piled into Jay’s conservatory, both carrying a twelve pack and a bucket of fried chicken.

“Ey up!” Louis grinned at them both. Some things never changed.

Jay ushered the kids out, leaving the boys to it.

“Tuck in, I'm just off to the loo.” Louis nipped out, sliding his phone from his pocket and checking his messages.

One from Payno wishing him a happy home leave and one from Cher saying she missed him.

Louis looked wistfully at his screen and slid his phone back into his pocket.

 

~~

 

“You'll always be her baby and she misses you so much,” Robin spoke kindly to Harry.

Harry nodded, taking a drink of his cider.

“It's a great life, it really is, but it’s such close quarters with the people you share with. You have to try and make it as comfortable as possible and sharing with three other blokes is tough. I feel happier and more at home with just Louis,” Harry explained.

 

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hazza, you're home.” Jonny pulled Harry into a hug. “Great to see you, mate.”

Harry revelled in the company of his friend and Robin, catching up with news and gossip.

Robin left them in the early evening, Alice coming to join the boys and getting sickly pink shots for them from the bar.

Harry checked his phone for the tenth time that evening. Gemma had whatsapped the scrabble board that her and Anne were playing, she'd got penis on a double word score, but that was it.

Harry blinked rapidly, staring at his screen, finally pocketing his phone.

 

 His room was just as he left it, still with a Manchester United duvet set, smelling so familiar of the detergent and softener his mum always used. He sniffed at his pillow. Such a different smell to what he normally now associates with bed. A hot heat, a dark curl in his belly, the familiar essence of a body next to him. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to bring Louis’ smell into his mind. His warm morning smell, his musky work out smell, his shower fresh smell that still was uniquely Louis.

Harry picked his phone up, clicking into his camera roll and began scrolling. A softy choppy fringe, vivid blue eyes, that smile. His hand slid down his body as his thumb swiped at the images.

 

~~

 

The house was much quieter when Louis woke up on Monday morning. His mum was on the school run dropping the younger kids at nursery and the next three at high school. Lottie was working hard at her apprenticeship down in London. Louis planned to go visit her at the weekend.

He checked his phone. A dirty slogan on a van had been sent to him by Oli but that was it. He went to facebook, typing in the first few letters of Harry’s name and selecting it when it appeared.

He’d been tagged in a photo, him and another lad, grinning manically into the camera. All of Harry’s teeth on show, his dimples deep and eyes just a little unfocused.

 

‘Me and that Styles kid, just like old times,’ the caption said.

 

Louis sighed heavily. Squeezing his eyes shut he turned over, plumping up his pillow aggressively he settled down on his side.

 

~~

 

“Left a bit, but further, there, reach forward.” Harry was up a step ladder, trying to retrieve a remote controlled helicopter that Archie had crashed into Anne's guttering the previous weekend. Harry was the tallest in the family with the longest limbs to reach for it so the job had been saved for him along with changing the light bulb in the loft space and stacking some party accessories away in a high cupboard.

 

“Is this all you wanted me home for? My neanderthal limbs?” Harry joked.

“I’ll reward you with plum crumble.” Anne pinched his cheek.

 

They sat in the kitchen with blackberry smoothies,  picked fresh from the garden that day, and plum crumble.

 

“So what are you going to do with your time off?” Anne sucked up the smoothie through a stripey red straw.

 

“Dunno.” Harry shrugged. “Never set my alarm for five thirty, never have to wear a blazer, never have to hear Gangnam Style.” He rolled his eyes. “But other than that, I don’t know.”

 

He mentally counted up the day until they were back on board, back with Louis, if that was what Louis wanted.

 

His mind wandered. Wondering what Louis was up to. Obviously having lots of fun with his family and friends.

Harry missed him, so very much, and it had only been a couple of days. It felt like it was dragging.

 

~~

“Nando’s and Donny Dome, like when we were fifteen and cool as fuck,” Oli drawled down the phone.

Louis huffed out a laugh. “We had gelled hair, no money, and I was dating girls. It’s hardly on my list of cool times.” Louis balanced the phone between his shoulder, flicking the football onto the telly.

 

“Ok what about Riley’s? Play pool, it’s a good pint in there, and big screen telly for the footy.”

Louis relented. “Ok, that sounds better, meet you at the shops in ten.”

Stan joined them, they played winner stays on the pool table, Louis being a bit rusty not having played for a while. Arsenal versus Spurs was on the big screen. The old rivals made it a scrappy match with lots of bookings and tension.

“Fucking hell, ref,” rang out around the club.

 

Louis dived on Stan and Oli’s backs, snapping a photo on his phone of them all cheering as Arsenal sank the winner.

He uploaded it to instagram with the caption ‘Lads’ and pocketed his phone.

They each bought a spliff and walked home through the park. They grabbed a swing, Louis taking a deep pull of the joint, feeling the warm buzz spread through his limbs as he closed his eyes, swinging gently.

“Ages since I had a smoke.” He let the smoke curl lazily out of his nose.

“He’s short changed us, that twat. It’s nearly all baccy,” Oli grumbled.  “Should have just bought a bag and made our own.”

“It’s good for me.” Louis’ eyes fluttered shut.

 

Louis laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, the streetlight dancing shadows up there, just like it always did. Ernie was on a blow up bed, sharing with Louis. Louis had never actually lived at home since the youngest twins were born and his bedroom was now his brother’s. His fingertips touched the Minions duvet cover on the bed.

He reached for his phone, unlocked it and opened his texts. Locked his phone again and laid it on the bedside table. He tucked himself in tight and closed his eyes. A minute later he reached for his phone. Sighing heavily, he tapped out the message again, his hands shaking a little as he read and reread what he had written before squeezing his eyes closed as his fingers pressed send.

 

~~

 

Harry’s dad always loved the hottest curries. Harry had much milder taste.

“So what’s been the highlights, then?” Des scooped up his curry with naan bread.

“Umm.” Harry’s thoughts flickered to a smile lighting up his soul.

“Corsica is lovely and Sardinia. Norway is just breathtaking. We had this lovely lady on last week, she was all alone. Came on a bit of a pilgrimage, did the cruise her late husband always wanted to do. It was quite emotional, we stuck close by her, made sure she got the most out of her holiday.”

 

Des smiled sadly at Harry. “Glad you were there for her son, proud of you.”

 

They called for a pint in Des’ local pub before going back to his house, Harry wandering up to the loft to the spare room. It had skylights so he could see the moon, but Manchester had too much light pollution to see many stars.

 

He pressed his hand to his chest. He’d had a permanent ache there since Saturday. Since they’d boarded different trains to travel home. One going North East, one North West.

He missed Louis like crazy. They lived together, worked together, socialised together and it felt like there was a gaping hole where Louis normally was.

 

He felt for his phone, he’d left his charger downstairs and wasn’t going to disturb the house by trekking down two flights of steps. He had thirty eight percent left on his battery. He debated in his head whether to switch off or not when it lit up with a message.

 

**“Miss you.”**

 

The ache in his chest bloomed with excitement.

 

 _“I miss you too. So much.”_ Harry tapped out, his finger momentarily pausing before he pressed send.

 

The reply bubble popped up immediately. **“Where are you?”**

 

_“Manchester, with my dad. You?”_

 

**“In my old room with Ernie snuffling and chattering in his sleep. You had a nice few days?”**

 

Harry clutched his phone to his chest, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he smiled.

 

_“Yeah, it was nice to catch up and have no alarm, no uniform, but strangely it was also quite weird. It was lonely sleeping alone.”_

 

 **“I know!!! I keep feeling for you in my sleep and you're not there and I'm sharing a bedroom with my kid brother and you know what I'm like.”** Louis added the corn emoji. **“I feel like I'm going to explode.”**

 

Harry chuckled to himself. _“How did the whole wedding thing go?”_

 

**“Like a lead balloon. You?”**

 

 _“Same. I saw the disappointment in her eyes even though she promised she was fine.”_ Harry's stomach tightened at that thought. _“I saw your Instagram, thought you'd still be out.”_

 

**“Nah watched footy at the sports bar, played pool badly and had a little smoke on the way home.”**

 

_“You baked?”_

 

**“Nah! I think the guy just sneezed a bit of MJ dust over the rolly.”**

 

Harry chuckled. _“Just nicely chill then?”_

 

**“Summat like that yeah. Weed makes me horny though, did I ever tell you that?”**

 

_“Nope!!! Brand new info! Shame we'd get fucked if we took it onboard.”_

 

**“Haz.”**

 

_“What?”_

 

**“I don't think I can go 11 more days without seeing you.”**

 

Harry's eyes filled with tears. _“Thank God because I'm going crazy without you.”_

 

**“Can I come and see you? Can we meet? Book a hotel room or something because I wanna talk to you.”**

 

Harry swallowed, his tears spilling over. _“Robin has a place, we can go there. When you coming? Soon?”_

 

**“I have to see my Nanna tomorrow and granny and grandad’s for tea, but what about Wednesday?”**

 

_“Perfect. But please message me again tomorrow, I miss talking to you.”_

 

**“I'll ring you when I don't have a sleeping kid in my room. Miss you too. Now I feel like Joe and feel like humming miss youuuuu I miss youuuuuu.”**

 

Harry bit the side of his finger, suppressing a laugh.

_“Now I know how Joe feels. I do miss youuuu.”_

 

**“Message me when you wake up and I’ll ring you before I go to Nanna’s.”**

 

_“Ok, sweet dreams, so glad you messaged me. I wanted to message you but I didn’t want to disturb your family/friends time.”_

 

**“I started that message a few times before I dare press send. Why are we such idiots?”**

 

Harry giggled. _“I’m going back to my mum’s in the morning, I’ll message you once I’m home, we can talk then xxx Can’t wait for Wednesday.”_

 

**“Me too lovely lips, can’t wait to kiss you xxx.”**

 

 **_“_ ** _I’m smiling like a fool, dreaming of getting my hands on you xxx night night gorgeous xxx.”_

 

~~

Tuesday dragged but it was made better by constant messages and a couple of quickly snatched phone calls.

Harry laid on his bed in his old room and just chatted to Louis. Stupid things, simple every day things, but it was his voice, his humour. Harry relished it.

 

Robin was chopping vegetables for dinner and Anne was mixing cake batter when Harry wandered into the kitchen.

 

“Louis is coming over tomorrow, I wondered if he, well we, could stay at the bungalow?” Harry ventured nervously. He’d kept putting it off all day but knew he needed to ask.

“Fine by me,” Robin shrugged, looking at Anne to see her reaction.

Anne stopped mixing. “Of course. Do you think he'd come over and meet us?”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll speak to him, I think he has to rush back to Donny on Thursday but I'll speak to him. Next week maybe?”

“Ok, I'd like that. I only said a few quick hello's on the ship that time.” She smiled.

Harry waited nervously at Holmes Chapel train station. He had huge butterflies in his tummy and his knees were jittery. Louis was almost here.

 

The train pulled in and Louis got off. He was wearing an [old denim jacket](http://66.media.tumblr.com/8e241d052e5925914cc3c48c326683eb/tumblr_nwuzw3zjo21r1mrcso1_500.png) and white T shirt with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Harry’s heart was rabbiting in his chest. The sun caught Louis’ hair, bringing out golden flecks. He looked up through his fringe and smiled, ducking his head as he saw Harry behind the barriers.

 

Louis strolled towards him, trying to keep the grin from his face and failing miserably. Harry’s face was just sunshine, lit up by the presence of Louis.

 

“Ey up, curly.” Louis slotted his train ticket into the barrier and ploughed into Harry.

Harry soaked up everything that was Louis. How he felt in his arms, how warm he was, his smell, and finally as their lips met, his taste. Harry’s body sparked with excitement.

“Let’s get you home.”

 

Harry had borrowed his [mum’s car](http://a5.images.starsightings.com/image/private/s--JYWLNDC9--/c_limit,h_480,w_582/f_auto/v1453508216/p/369594_2016-01-22_Harry-Styles_Malibu-California_Cafe-Habana-Malibu.jpg). Louis threw his backpack on the backseat and slotted into the passenger side.

“You look lovely.” Louis sat sideways watching Harry. Harry blushed under his attention.

“Sleep and home cooking,” Harry smiled, glancing over at Louis. “Missed you.”

Louis put his hand over Harry’s on the gear stick. “It felt so weird without you,” Louis admitted.

Harry glanced at him. “Missed you before Watford junction.”

“Missed you as soon as your train left,” Louis huffed out on a laugh. “Sappy fuckers.”

Harry stared at the road ahead. “I like sappy. I like us.” He shot Louis a look.

“Me too,” Louis hummed low.

They pulled into the driveway of the bungalow, the air almost crackling between them.  

“Looks nice.” Louis unclipped his belt.

“Yeah..” Harry reached into the back and pulled Louis’ bag over. “Right.”

He opened the car door and watched Louis exit. He was so light and graceful, unlike Harry who seemed to trip over his own feet.

Harry unlocked the door, pushing it open for Louis to enter first.

“Not used much except if we fancy a pool party.” Harry followed Louis inside.

“It has a pool?.” Louis’ voice went up several octaves.

“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “Try it out later, eh?”

“Deffo. Oh but I haven't brought swimmers.”

Harry arched his eyebrows. “It's not overlooked.”

Louis pushed his hands into his jeans pockets. “Oh.” He poked his tongue out, wetting his lips.

 

Harry took a step towards Louis. “It's lovely to see you.” He swept Louis’ hair from his eyes, his chest swelling at the sight of Louis in his arms. His hair was soft and a little fluffy, his eyes looking up at Harry, clear and open. So much light radiated from him.

 

“Glad it was ok to message, I kept typing and scrubbing it out, wondering if I was being a pain.”

 

“Don't…” Harry pulled him closer, his nose nuzzling into Louis’ neck, nosing at his skin. 

His Louis.

“Glad you're here.” Harry's lips trailed over the soft skin behind Louis’ ear, relishing his smell. “Missed holding you and kissing you.” He sucked soft kisses into neck.

“Me too.” Louis turned into his touch.

Harry pulled back to look at him, cradling Louis’ face in his hands.

“We need to talk, but I just.. I just want you now.” Louis hopped up into Harry's arms, Harry's hands under his bum, and Louis wrapped his legs around his waist. “Take me to bed.”

 

Harry carried Louis through the hallway, pausing to hold him up against the wall to free his hand to open the door.

Harry's eyes skimmed over Louis, his sturdy thighs firm beneath his hands.

 

“You don't know how lovely you are.” Harry mouthed at Louis’ jaw, rubbing his nose into his hair. Freshly washed and baby soft smelling of the sea and his own dark, spicy tang.

 

“Are you quoting Coldplay lyrics to me?” Louis hummed, turning into Harry's touch on his face.

“Chris Martin says it better than I ever could,” Harry chuckled a little. “But you look hot as fuck.”

 Louis groaned as Harry nipped at his jaw, sucking lightly as Louis’ skin.

 

“Wanna fuck you.”

 

Louis shuddered. “Yeah, yes please.”

 

Harry carried him over the threshold before Louis slipped from Harry's grasp, bouncing lightly on the bed.

“Home was fun, but..” Louis stared up at Harry through his lashes. “There was something missing.”

Harry dropped to his knees, rucking up his top, placing his cold hands on Louis’ warm skin, making him jump a little. Harry swallowed slowly.

“I felt that too.” His thumbs drew circles into Louis’ sides. “Like...Like I felt a bit lost and I couldn't settle, even though I was home.”

“Yes,” Louis punched out. “Exactly that.” They stared at each other. Louis lifted his hands, raked them through Harry's hair, scratching his scalp. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the touch.

“I ached for you,” Louis whispered.

Harry's eyes opened. “Can we..are we together, like properly a couple?”

Louis’ featured softened. “Yeah.” He grinned. “We’ve done this a bit backwards, but yeah, please. I was so worried you might have someone at home and you'd forget me. That's why I messaged, I suppose I wanted to see how quickly you replied.”

“I was constantly checking my phone.” Harry huffed out a soft laugh. “Aren't we stupid?”

Louis leant forward, his hands sliding down onto Harry's face. “Not stupid, just cautious, but let's not be now. Let's feel safe and happy with each other.”

Harry's face erupted into dimples and teeth and bright eyes.

 

As Harry lined his body up, having taken his sweet time relishing Louis, tasting every part of him until Louis was shaking and begging for more, Louis’ gaze intensified.

“Feels like the first time,” his voice cracked. Harry for once was on top, Louis with his thighs cradling Harry's hips, his feet crossed over his bum.

“It's the first time with feelings. It's the first time for real, not just to get off.”

Louis pressed his lips in a smile. “I've had feelings for a while, just didn't dare..”

“Me too,” Harry reassured him. “So it's the first time when we both know what each other is thinking.”

Louis nodded slowly, his eyes boring into Harry's. “Yeah. I feel like my chest is exploding.”

Harry's breath hitched. “Me too.”

Louis felt the firm head of Harry's cock, as he shifted slightly, nudging his rim. Louis keened.

“Want you so much.”

Harry swooped down to kiss him, his body pushing slowing into Louis’.

“I love you,” Louis breathed. His eyes flooding with tears.

“I love you too.” Harry’s lip quivered. “Don't cry in my bed.” He tried to laugh, his nose feeling blocked, he sniffed loudly. “I'm so gross I have no idea why you love me.” Harry dropped back down to kiss Louis again. Louis canting his hips up to slide more of Harry into his body.

“Love you, love you so much,” Louis rambled, his eyes rolling a little.

Harry's eyebrows pinched. “I can't believe you love me back.”

Louis gazed up at Harry. “You are a very lucky lad.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut as Harry thrust into him with purpose, Louis’ face showing every inch of his emotions.

“I am.” Harry gritted his teeth. His pace and aim rendering Louis speechless, his body immersed in glorious waves of arousal.

“That'll shut you up.” Harry's breathing was laboured.

Louis pinched Harry's nipple. “Sod.”

“Glad we can be honest.” Harry’s plush lips peppered down Louis’ throat, down to his collarbone.

“Listen, sweetheart, as lovely as these declarations are, I've gone without sex for multiple days so shut up and gimme it good.” Louis winked up at Harry's scandalised face.

“How rude.” Harry snapped his hips, wiping the smug grin from Louis’ face, watching his eyes roll and his mouth fall open as a deep raspy moan left him.

They fucked for ages, Louis having his first orgasm rather quickly. Harry quirked his eyebrow at him.

“You're welcome.” He drank in the sight of Louis spent and glowing beneath him. He wanted more.

He turned Louis, fucked him relentlessly into the mattress, folded him over the end of the bed, taking him from behind, and finally Louis rode him lazily, grinding down on Harry's cock.

“Need to come,” Harry huffed as Louis grazed his teeth over Harry’s right nipple.

“Face to face.” Louis slid his body off, staggering a little, his legs like jelly.

Harry positioned him, sliding his body deep into Louis, the tight heat making him swear.

“Fuck, baby, so tight.” Harry used the last of his reserve to bring them both off. Louis’ noises filled the room as he tilted his hips, meeting Harry's thrusts. His body jerked, loud whimpers punching out of him as his orgasm hit, the sight and sensation pushing Harry over the edge. He felt like he was never going to stop.

“Louis,” Harry cried.

Louis rode out his own release, teeth bared, eyes clamped shut.

“Stallion,” Louis ground out, his chest heaving in breaths as he tried to recover. His body trembled in Harry's lax arms.

“Can't move,” Harry drawled. “Need to sleep.”

 

Louis woke up first. Harry was sprawled on his back, Louis curled up against his left side. He watched him sleep for a few minutes, secret little smiles filling his features.

He shuffled away, creeping out of the bedroom to find the bathroom, desperate for a wee.

He spotted his reflection in the mirror, his body littered with love bites, his hair a birds nest on his head. He was definitely rocking the thoroughly fucked look.

He took a pee, rinsed some of the dried come from his belly, and swilled his mouth with mouthwash. He laid his hand over his chest and grinned at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes gleaming. His feet pattered on the bathroom floor as he did a happy little dance, his tongue peeking out through his teeth, punctuating it all with a little victorious air punch as he exited out back over to the bedroom.

Harry was still out of it. Louis backed out of the room and went to explore a little, wandering from room to room. It wasn't huge, a small living room, kitchen, and one other bedroom. The pool was in the back garden, shrouded by a safety cover. Louis poured himself a glass of water, downing it and refilling the glass. He picked up the kettle and filled that, busying himself opening and closing cupboards until he found mugs and teabags.

He heard the toilet flush and smiled to himself. He stretched over the worktop, arse protruding, pretending to look at the garden.

“Well well.” Harry's voice drawled. “What a heavenly sight.”

“Yeah, I like a nice well tended garden, meself.” Louis didn't turn around, instead leant further forward, his calves straining, his feet leaving the floor as he rocked further forward.

“Not talking about the garden and well you know it.” Harry strode forward, placing both hands on the cheeks of Louis’ arse and kneading the flesh.

“Tea?” Louis glanced over his shoulder, as Harry bent to suck noisy kisses into his bum.

“Stop talking, pest.”

Harry got to work leaving marks on Louis’ flesh. Louis hissing at the hint of teeth on his bum, the enthusiastic sucks and licks on the fullest part of his arse.

“There.” Harry surveyed his handiwork. “My calling card.”

 

They drank tea, had a shower, and set to work making a simple pasta dish for dinner. They worked well together, this being something completely new to them as they never had to cook onboard ship.

 

“Mmm tasty.” Louis sucked up the pasta, peppers, courgettes, and tomato mixed with fresh herbs from the garden. Harry found a tub of Ben and Jerry’s in the freezer and they shared what was left of that.

“Full.” Louis patted his tummy.

“Yup.” Harry rose to clear the dishes.

“Oh no you don't.” Louis pulled him onto his knee. “I'm cleaning up.”

Harry curled down making himself smaller on Louis’ lap.

“But I need to talk to you first, I need to get this out.” Louis’ brow creased, a frown playing at his lips.

“Oh?” Harry drew back to look at him. “What's going on, Lou?”

Louis sighed. “Shall we go sit in the lounge?”

Harry's stomach knotted.

“Got anything to drink?” Louis dropped his arms from around Harry and pushed his hips up so he could stand.

“You're worrying me.” Harry grasped Louis’ shoulders.

“No it's nothing to worry about, Haz. It's a decision, but you need to make it too.”

 

They carried bottles of beer into the lounge settling either end of the sofa, their feet tangled in the middle.

“I uhm, I've been offered a promotion.” Louis looked up from twisting his t shirt.

Harry's eyes sprung open, his mouth gaping.

“Louis that's...”

“I turned it down, I said no to James in my appraisal.”

Harry sat up straighter. “Why?”

Louis sighed. “It's in the Coral Princess, based in Australia.”

Harry waited. “And?”

Louis eyes snapped to Harry.

“It means a longer contract because I'm so far away from home, it means six months at sea with six weeks leave, and then it repositions to Hawaii.”

“I know, Lou.” Harry reached for Louis’ ankle, caressing the delicate bone. “I know what it entails, this was your dream posting. Why did you say no?”

Louis was silent for a second. “I didn't want to lose you.”

Harry was up and gathering Louis in his arms.

“You won't lose me, they'll have to post us together, silly.”

Louis met Harry's eyes. “And you'd come? You'd work six on six off? All that way from home?”

Harry nodded. “If it meant being with you, of course I would.”

“But your family?” Louis pressed.

“Well, you're my family now, but…”

He didn't get any more words out, Louis was kissing him, sighs and gasps leaving his lips as his mouth moved with Harry's.

Harry pulled back, his lips red and puffy. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” he questioned Louis.

“It was too much to ask of you, he sprung it on me at our meeting and I panicked and said no. You were my priority and it seemed such a huge thing to dump at your door. I didn’t want us to change, I wanted to..I wanted to be with you and I thought it was such a huge thing that I didn’t want to make you choose. It’s so far away and I thought you’d hate it.”

“Let me be the judge of that.” Harry traced Louis’ cheekbone with his thumb. “It'll be a huge adventure. Oh..” He knocked his fist on the side of his own head. “The weird mood after your appraisal..”

Louis nodded. “Sorry, my head was mashed, dream job versus dream man. I had to choose the man.”

Harry’s face erupted into a ball of sunshine. “You can have both.”

Louis gasped softly. “I can’t believe it.” He pressed his lips to Harry’s. “It won’t be all rainbows and lollipops, I'll have to be up at half five most mornings to do wake up.” Louis studied Harry's reaction. “I'll have loads more office work to do, sorting out rosters, and planning, but on the other hand I get to devise the entertainment, liven up the events.” Louis’ eyes shone thinking about it. “I just won’t spend as much time with you through the day.” He lost a little bit of the light.

Harry squeezed his hip. “But then we’ll love our down time together,  having dinner, talking about our day, going back to our room, sleeping in the same bed, being a couple, making love.”

Louis’ face bloomed into a smile, bright and open.

“You mean it?”

“Of course.” Harry shook his head in disbelief. “You can't get rid of me that easily.”

“Aus though, Haz. The other side of the world.”

Harry nodded excitedly. “I know.”

“Your mum will hate me.”

“My mum has always wanted to go to Aus and we get amazing family discount, she'll be excited.” Harry smiled brightly, knowing he was glossing over things a little, but also knowing he needed to be with Louis no matter how his mum would feel.

“James has emailed me again, wanting me to rethink. Payno is getting Alaska and West Coast America. It’s a much more serious itinerary, older crowd. He’d be charming and gracious with them, perfect for him. Aus is the party cruise, James thought it would suit me better. If we accept we’d have to go in a month, love.”

“Louis, I don't care as long as I'm with you.” His features softened. “I love you, want to be with you wherever you go.”

Louis let out a surprised sob. “I love you too, I can't believe...I've been so worried. I thought you might, you might end it all and let me go alone.”

Harry squeezed Louis. “You’re not going anywhere without me.”

 

They laid in each other's arms all night on the couch, planning their speeches to their mums, their friends. Chests pressed together they chatted excitedly about life down under and all the places they wanted to see. They looked up the itineraries, gasping excitedly at the thought of visiting exotic places like Vanuatu, Bora-Bora, Bali, and of course Australia and New Zealand.

 

Louis’ eyes shone as they made plans for where they wanted to visit, looked up what they would get on board ship for Louis’ promotion, and were excited to see they would get a lovely cabin. Louis pulled his phone out and emailed James back, telling him he would accept the job and to inform head office immediately.

 

Harry watched him, loving how enthusiastic he was.

“How could you ever think I’d say no?” Harry ran his hand down Louis’ back, his muscles jumping at the gentle touch.

“It’s a big thing to ask of someone, Haz, moving so far away from home.” Louis planted a kiss to his nose. “You were more important than any promotion, I just wanted us to have a chance. I knew I loved you and I hoped you could love me back eventually, but springing this on you felt like a step too far.”

 

Harry gazed at Louis. “Loved you for ages.”

Louis’ cheeks burned. “Really?” His voice was low and raspy.

“Really. I just wanted to spend more and more time with you, be with you in every sense. Be near you, talk to you, laugh with you, touch you.”

Louis swallowed. “I felt the same, I didn’t want to go out so much, get trashed. Coming back to our bed, having our little chats, and sharing moments with you meant everything to me. That day, you remember Dolly?”

Harry nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I remember Dolly.”

“You were stood comforting her in the early morning light at the top of the ship and my chest kind of caved in at the sight and I just knew… I knew that this feeling, this ball of warmth that you make me feel, is love.”

Harry sniffed away his tears. “It’s the best feeling in the world, I fell in love with my best friend.”

 

The sex that night was slow and tender. Louis pushed into Harry’s body, whispering words of love that flushed Harry’s cheeks. Harry’s head rolled back into the pillow as Louis ground into him just the way Harry loved it, knowing Louis could make him come untouched with his expert knowledge of Harry’s body, angling his hips and grazing hot sweeps across Harry’s prostate.

“Baby,” Harry gasped as Louis gave him just what he needed, his eyes locking with Louis as his cock jerked and striped come between their bodies.

 

“Love you, fuck, love you so much.” Harry clawed at Louis’ back, Louis grunted low, trying to hold back, hanging on the edge of orgasm himself. He gritted his teeth and stilled, trying to pull himself back from the brink.

“Love you too, darling.” A drop of sweat trickled down his nose, landing on Harry’s chest.

“I’m so close, Haz, need a few seconds.”

“Take as long as you like.”

Louis tilted his head. “When you look like this and feel like molten around my cock it's hard, Haz.”

Harry huffed out a soft laugh.

“And don't laugh and clamp your muscles around me because..” Louis squeezed his eyes shut. “Not helping.”

“I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry.” Harry gripped Louis’ biceps and rolled them over, Louis’ cock popping out. Harry knelt over him.

“Chair.”

He pulled him up, guiding him over to the old fashioned chair in the corner. He plonked Louis down, Harry stretching his body a little, Louis was sprawled, legs open. Harry's cock was mostly flaccid now, still above average size, hanging heavy. Louis didn't know where to look first.

“Just giving you a breather, love.” Harry straddled his knees, taking Louis’ face in his hands and kissing him and sucking Louis’ tongue into his mouth, his lips moving seductively.

Louis moaned, as Harry's body rocked against Louis’ cock.

“Love your body.” Harry sank his teeth into his bottom lip his unbridled lust burning from his eyes, raking down Louis’ body.

“Can't believe you're mine.” Harry grinned cockily. “Look at you, how did I get this lucky?”

Louis was magnetised by Harry’s open adoration of him. He groaned, his fingers trailing down Harry's filthy stomach, grasping his hardening cock in his hands.

“Get your arse around my dick.”

Harry climbed off, reverse mounted him, and sank down in one go. Louis lost every ounce of breath from his lungs as Harry swallowed his cock into his body.

Louis sat still and let Harry ride him, watching his hips gyrating, his back muscles flexing as he moved. Slow undulating grinds as soft whines left his lips until he turned it up. Rising and falling he angled his body, leaning back and gripping the arms of the chair he bounced and rocked, pushing them both towards oblivion.

Louis grunted, long and low, his teeth bared as he finally moved, his arse muscles pushing him upwards, meeting Harry stroke for stroke. His sounds matching his movements, a steady burst of noise each time he thrust into him. Harry, hearing him, turned his head to snatch a kiss, swallowing up Louis’ racket and regretting his choice immediately. Harry loved the noises he could punch out of Louis.

“Fuck me, Lou.” Harry panted.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, pinching his nipples, thrusting up into Harry until Harry threw his head back, a deep loud, filthy moan filling the room as he came. Louis was seconds behind him, biting down on Harry's shoulder.

“Love you, fuck. Love you so much.” He garbled against Harry's wet skin.

 

~~

 

They got up early, switched on the pool heating, and jumped back into bed with a bowl of cereal.

Harry softly whistled a tune and Louis stopped mid chew, smiling as he recognised Waltzing Matilda.

“You really are excited, aren't you?” Louis nudged his side.

“I am.” Harry bounced enthusiastically. “I'm excited to start a new adventure with you.”

“Can't believe you have to leave tonight.” Harry wrinkled his nose up. “Will you come back next week when you get back from London?” Harry wiped his mouth of milk and snuggled into Louis’ side.

“No, treat ‘em mean, keep ‘em keen.” Louis quipped.

Harry elbowed him gently. “Heyyyy.”  
“I’m joking. Try keeping me away.” He kissed Harry softly. “I’ll be missing you so much, a whole weekend away from you.”

“Good. Just come straight over when you get back. We’ll tell my mum then about Australia. When are you telling your mum?”

Louis thought for a second. “I’ll tell my mum at the weekend so I can tell Lottie as well, and then we’ll tell your mum when I get back. Is that ok?”

Harry nodded.

“Then will you come to Donny and meet everyone? I wanna show you off.”

Harry grinned. “My Mum asked when she was going to meet you properly so we best do all that next week."

 

~~

 

Louis did a handstand in the pool, naked as the day he was born, his junk dangling as he held the pose and then flopped into the water.

 

“So graceful.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Says you.” Louis wrestled Harry, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist and dragging them both under the steamy water.

They kissed holding their breaths, little bubbles escaping their mouths, tickling their lips.

They broke the surface with a gasp, Louis swimming over to the side, hauling his body up and reaching for his cup of tea.

Harry watched as he balanced on the side of the pool, his bum above the surface.

Harry swam over, grasping Louis’ arse cheeks and sinking his face into the wet flesh.

“Mine.” Harry pressed in, his tongue licking at the dampness, smelling of chlorine and unmistakably Louis.

Louis looked over his shoulder. “Have you quite finished manhandling me?”

Harry buried his face a little deeper. “No.” His words reverberated against Louis’ moist skin.

Louis folded over the edge of the pool, letting Harry have just a few seconds of exploration.

“This is not comfy.” Louis shuffled, his belly against the concrete edge, he sank back into the water.

Harry pouted. “I really wanted to have you in the pool.”

“Hold on.” Louis hauled himself out of the water, tiptoeing along the garden to the chairs and pinching a cushion. He dropped it on the side and plunged back in. Harry watched on bemused.

“What you up to?” He swam across.

Louis pulled himself over the side again, his arse on display.

“If you really want to I’ve always fancied outdoor rimming.”

Harry grinned gleefully. “Oh you bet I wanna.”

Harry laid a towel over Louis’ damp shoulders and smoothed his hands down his wet bum.

“You’re addictive Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis looked over his shoulder, watching Harry’s affected face, admire the sight before him.

“You’re such an arse man.” Louis scoffed.

“Of course I am when you have an arse like this.” Harry sank his teeth into the firm flesh, Louis dropped his head onto his folded forearms and whined.

Harry left a raspberry coloured mark on his left bum cheek, admiring his handiwork.

“I’ve hallmarked you, no one else is allowed anywhere near this arse now ok?”

“Ok.” Louis nodded slowly. “Treat me well Styles.”

“I intend to Tomlinson.”

Harry parted his cheeks and buried his face in, his tongue teasing at the back of Louis’ balls, sliding up and down, feeling the little ridges of his balls. Louis shuffled, his cock suspended between the pool wall and his body.

Harry teased his tongue around, enjoying the raspy noises being ground out from Louis.

Harry licked higher, Louis moaned and shifted, Harry humming a laugh against his skin at the reaction.

“This well enough for you?” Harry asked, using the flat of his tongue to glide over Louis’ hole.

“Getting...There.” Louis’ words were stuttered out, a low grunt in his throat punctuating each one.

“Is that so?” Louis could barely hear Harry, his face was so deep in his crack.

“Maybe this will up my score?” Harry pulled his thumbs and parted Louis’ flesh, pointing his tongue and then relaxing it, as Louis’ rim engulfed him. Louis bit his own arm, a continuous moan reverberating against the crook of his elbow.

“Fuck Haz. Fuck.” Louis was shaking, his thighs trembling as Harry pushed on. A little dry with no lube he pulled back, parting his cheeks he spat onto Louis’ hole, Louis whimpered.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s bad manners to spit?” Louis puffed out every word.

“I’m such a filthy boy, you really need to sort me out Louis.” Harry’s voice was a low dirty drawl.

Louis succumbed to Harry’s onslaught once again as he dived back in with his tongue.

Louis was quivering beneath him, his body on the edge of orgasm. Harry teased him for a little while longer, eliciting wonderful noises from him as he took him higher.

“Need to come Haz.” Louis begged. Harry felt around him, wrapping his hand around his cock and pumping slowly, once, twice, a swipe of his thumb to Louis’ head and one last pump and he was spilling and yelling Harry’s name.

Harry stood with his head against Louis’ bum, his own arousal throbbing in his groin.

“Sit up there.” Louis instructed, still reeling from his own orgasm.

Harry’s brows pulled together. “Huh?”

“Wanna blow you out here, taste you, please Haz.”

Harry hauled his body out of the water, settling with his thighs open on the side.

Louis slipped into the water, slotting between Harry’s legs.

“Look how hard you are from rimming me.” Louis admired Harry’s cock.

“You really are fucking magnificent.” Louis took Harry in his hand.

“How can you have such a beautiful cock? How?”

Harry’s was watching Louis, nose flared, eyes hooded as Louis traced his fingers over him.

“Everything about you is stunning. Everything.”

And with that he sunk his mouth down on Harry’s leaking cock.

Harry biting out a cry between gritted teeth.

He wasn’t going to last long at all with Louis’ expert mouth and the way he was looking up at Harry, his eyelashes clumped together black and shadowy.

Harry traced his finger over Louis’ bulging cheeks, his mouth straining to take him, but his eyes, he was speaking to Harry with his eyes and Harry couldn’t look away. Louis snaked his tongue on the underside of Harry’s cock, pushing him further down his mouth spewing saliva, his eyes watering a little as he pushed past the back of his tongue. Harry yelled, his noise echoing around the enclosed garden.

“Louis, fuck.” Harry watched incredulously as Louis took so much of his cock, his head tipped, his nose twitching as he breathed through it.

Harry pulled back, afraid he was going to choke him.

“How are you doing that?” Harry mewled, as Louis suckled on the head now, stickiness splayed over Louis’ chin.

Louis looked up mischievously and swallowed him down again. Harry couldn’t take it. The sensation mixed with the triumph on Louis’ face tipped him over the edge, spilling on his tongue.

Two filthy boys together.” Louis danced his tongue around for Harry to see, then swallowed his prize.

 

~~

 

Harry made them hot chocolate once they had dried off and they settled down on the couch, the talk of course returning to their forthcoming adventure.

“Wonder if we’ll know any of the crew?” Harry pondered.

“Mo from shore excursions went on the Coral.” Louis thought for a while. “Oh and the last theatre company rotated there as well, plus I think Dean from the internet cafe said he was moving to the Coral when it repositions so we will know a few people.”

“Well it will be nice to recognise a few faces, but as long as I have you..” Harry planted a plush kiss to Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled into the kiss, taking Harry’s face in his hands. “Love you.”  He murmured.

They stayed close until it was time for Louis to pack up and leave.  Harry trailed after him sadly, grabbing him for kisses and hugs, wrapping himself like a koala around Louis, reluctant to let him go.

 

~~

Harry waved his train off with mixed emotions. Sad to be separated, but so much to look forward to he couldn’t really stay sad for long.

He drove back to his mum’s, stopping to pick up fish and chips for their supper.

 

“I have some good news.” He broached the subject as they ate.

Anne looked up. “What’s that, love?”

“Umm well, Louis and I are officially a couple. I know we kind of did it the wrong way round, but we admitted our feelings and we are in love, mum. He loves me and I'm so relieved and happy.” Harry’s voice quavered a little.

Anne’s face erupted into a smile. “That’s wonderful, Harry. I’m so very happy for you.” She leant over, swept his hair behind his ears, scanning the joy in his face.

“He’s had to go to London to visit his sister but next week, you can meet him properly as my partner.” Harry stated proudly.

“Of course, I can't wait to get to know the man who made my boy look like this.” She expressed.

“And I have more news, Louis got a promotion.” His eyes dropped to his food, screwing up the paper that housed the last few chips.  “It means a move to a ship down under. The Coral sails out of Sydney.”  
Anne’s face betrayed her a little, going from delight at the promotion news to shock at the posting.

“I know it’s a long way, but you can come and see us. We’ll get amazing family rates being so far from home, you will barely pay anything for the cruise, just the flights and even those are discounted.” Harry rambled on quickly.

Anne schooled her face. “I’m delighted for you both, that’ll be such an amazing posting.”

Harry let go of the breath he’d been holding, sliding out of his chair and hugging his mum.

“Thanks, mum.” He breathed into her hair. “I’ve never been happier.”

Anne pulled away, tears pooling in her eyes. “Oh, Harry.” She sobbed, holding him tight. “You go and have the time of your lives.”

 

~~

 

“Australia?” Jay swallowed. “You know I had a dream..I had a feeling.” Her lip quivered a little.

“Long way, son, but I'm so proud and happy.” She wrapped Louis up in a bear hug.

“I need you to meet Harry, see how lovely he is.” Louis rambled into her shoulder. “I'm so happy, mum.”

That pushed Jay over the edge, sobbing uncontrollably.

“I love him, mum, so much, and he loves me too. He's so good for me and I feel like I'm floating when I'm with him.” Louis cracked his heart open and spilled it all to his mother.

“I feel light and free and happy and he does that to me. I feel safe and supported. He's kind and beautiful and he loves me back.” Louis’ voice bubbled joyfully. “He looks at me and I can't breathe sometimes.”

“Oh, Lou.” His mum took his face in her hands. “You have no idea how happy this makes me, honey.”

“He's the one, mum.” Louis’ eyes shone.

 

~~

 

Harry followed the sat nav on his phone, directing Robin into a small neat road, house upon house with tidy gardens. Robin slowed so Harry could look at the numbers, but he spotted Louis first. Stood at the gate, signalling where they could park. Harry jumped out and swept up in Louis’ arms.

“Missed you.” Harry breathed into his ear.

“Missed you too, beautiful.” Louis’ voice was raspy and low. He pulled back to look at Harry, his eyes sparking flames, Harry's heart hammered in his chest at the open admiration.

Harry hesitated, not knowing how much of a public display Louis wanted at his front gate, but Louis dove right in, seeking out Harry's lips. He pressed firmly, holding there for long seconds before pulling back a little breathless.

“Louis, this is my mum, Anne, and my stepdad, Robin. Mum, Robin, this is my, my partner, Louis.”

Hugs were favoured over the formality of handshakes. Jay had waited at the door, watching on with a smile, erupting out of the door as soon as Louis broke free from Anne's second hug.

“Mum, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, my darling Harry.”

Louis’ chest rose and fell proudly. “Harry, this is my Mum, Johannah, but call her Jay.”

Jay had Harry in her arms, muttering things in his ear making Harry duck his head, smiling broadly.

 

Anne and Jay hit it off immediately. The kids politely clamouring for attention from everyone. Dan returned early from work and fired up the barbecue. They chatted and ate delicious food, Louis and Harry communicating with eyes and smiles. Little secret licks of their lips only obvious to each other just exactly what was on their minds.

It was dark by the time the families bid farewell to each other, Louis climbing into the backseat of the car with Harry to drive back over the hills to Cheshire.

 

They arrived back just after midnight, Harry crowding into Louis as soon as the door was closed.

“I think that was a roaring success.” He whispered, kissing Louis’ neck as he unbuttoned his shirt, sliding his eyes hungrily down his body.

“Yeah.” Louis fiddled with Harry's fly, as Harry tugged at his own sweater, dropping it to the floor.

“The Styles-Tomlinsons, it has quite a ring to it, doesn't it?” Harry thumbed Louis’ nipple, drawing out low moans from him.

Louis widened his eyes at Harry. “It really does.”

Harry hummed contentedly.

“I’ve got something to ask you.” Louis looked up at Harry through his lashes.

“Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the registry office and getting an official marriage certificate?”

Harry’s face erupted into a bundle of sunshine.

“It would be a pleasure.” Harry bent to capture Louis’ lips, tilting his head and tumbling heart first into Louis.

 

~~

 

Louis and Harry returned to the Opal for one last trip before their mammoth flight down to Sydney, a whole new adventure waiting for them.

 

~~

 

They settled in well. Louis loved his new role on board. Harry missed his partner in crime at first, but the crew were so welcoming. They spent less time together through the day, Louis being more office based and Harry still entertaining the passengers but it made their down time together all the more sweeter.

 

~~

 

Louis surprised Harry. He sneaked off ship one day pretending to be snowed under with work. He returned with his nipple pierced. Harry was like a man possessed, counting down the days to it being healed and him being able to play to his heart’s content. Louis derived so much pleasure from his new piercing that Harry followed him just weeks later to the studio and had his done too.

 

~~

 

The families decided that Easter in Hawaii was doable and made the journey across to spend two weeks with the boys. Their bosses put them both on minimum roster so they could enjoy family time. They renewed their vows in full uniform, the Captain being just as misty eyed as the families.

 

~~**~~**~~**

  
Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed it and have tumblr please would you reblog [this post.](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/145506534887/sail-away-with-me-47424-words-by-starhenderson)   
  



End file.
